One Door Close, a Window Opens
by ReluctantOptimist
Summary: Jake used to be hellbent over claiming Bella, but after Paul returns from boot camp, he revels new possibilities for him. Jake's feelings to claim the aggressive wolf are so demanding! After being rejected, perhaps this is where he moves on! Jacob/Paul!
1. Amused

**Author note: I love Jacob/Paul after reading my first Twilight chapter fanfic that was actually centered around Edward/Jacob because, damn they sexy (Paul and Jacob I mean)! I mean look at them…just gorgeous! :D**

**Summary: Jacob is adamant about loving Bella, but why is it when Paul returns he has this feeling...has he imprinted? ON PAUL? After being rejected so many times by Bella, perhaps this is where he moves on against his will. At least he thinks it is, does he actually _want_ Paul? No, it has to be the imprinting thing...right? Jacob/Paul, I'm trying for no OOCness, yes smex is included! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Taylor Lautner's sexy ass because if I did I wouldn't even remotely find time to right this story…if you know what I mean *wiggles eyebrows*…If you don't know what I mean *makes serious face* then get the hell out of here, this story is not for your chaste eyes. Nor do I own anything else Twilight related.**

**Warnings:**

**Gay sex**

**Heartbreak**

**Tempers, and**

**My own attempts at no OOCness**

**Oh and romance, and not really any angst stuff like I'm use to writing, but not all good either. **

**Trouble with sexuality**

**MY FIRST TWILIGHT STORY AND I HOPE IT'S GOOD! So SRE! (Sit back, Relax, and Enjoy!) Leave reviews of what you think. ^_^**

* * *

**Amused**

Jacob growled at the scrutinizing bloodsucker reading his every thought. Edward braced himself, not at all worried about the mongrel. They were outside in the forest, Bella between the two, her hands against their chest to keep them separated.

Jacob's sculpted bare chest heaved rapidly, only further indicating his anguish. His nostrils flared, expanding when he breathed out those over animated breaths as he withheld an audible growl harboring in his chest, rumbling his entire body.

He only had on his short cut jeans.

Edward stood firmly. His entire body was unmoving save for his gritting teeth. Outwardly he seemed completely at ease, but inwardly he was aching to thrust his teeth into him, forcing him through a slow and agonizing death before dismantling every limb he had.

"This is your fault!" Jacob growled abrupt. "You're the reason she's so confused." Edward glared, already knowing what he was going to say. The mortifying memory of his departure from Bella was traumatizing for him as everyday he had to live through the torment of remembering his defiantly ignorant decision.

"I'm not confused." Bella interjected. "I know who, and _what _I want. I want Edward, I want a vampire." She explained. He looked down at her, a look of disgust contorting his handsome face.

"You want a corpse?" He asked incredulous. Then he looked up at Edward who was looking down at the ground, and glared. "You want something that's been _dead_ for hundreds of year, and walking around without a _soul_?" Bella was infuriated.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "He has a soul. The only soulless monster I see here is _you_! And-"

"I'm not a bloodsucker, so I have one," he interrupted.

"Jacob Black, you are a heartless bastard!" She shouted. He only smirked at her words.

"Ha! At least you can use the word 'heart' in a sentence that pertains to me. With him," he pointed to Edward with his head. "With him it's more like void, or emptiness, or abyss, or a black hole." He glowered at her. "He doesn't have a heart or a soul Bella, he's _nothing_."

"Just go home right now Jacob, _right _now." She warned. He did no such thing, he redirected his glower towards the sulking Cullen.

"You know, _you're_ the reason she doesn't know what to do. Because you left her behind broken, forcing me to pick up the pieces and letting her see what she _could_ have, you messed her head all up. You're selfish!" Jacob growled. "And now you're back trying to start things off where you left them as if nothing happened." Jacob was tempted to toss Bella to the side and mangle him. Edward said nothing already knowing what he'd say before he said it, and he had nothing to say to it. It was all true, every word, which is why he couldn't deny any of it. He knew what he would say next, and it tore him to pieces on the inside. "Well guess what? _It happened_! you left her, heartbroken and ready to kill herself!"

"Jake, stop it!" Bella yelled using all her might to try and push him away. She failed miserably, and was only pushing futilely at his huge chest. "Jake he knows what he did was wrong," she yelled in Edward's defense. "He knows! But he came back to fix it."

"But how Bella," he asked indignantly. "He wouldn't face you when he left you heartbroken. He only came back when he realized you were fixed and happy with someone that wasn't a _leech_." Bella shook her head.

"No! He came back because I wanted him back!" She clarified. "I chased after _him_, remember? I drove to Italy to get him back. He was going to kill himself," Edward cringed at the thought. "But _I_ stopped _him_." Jacob threw his hand in the air dramatically, taking a few steps back.

"That's a load of crap Bella and you know it." He glared at her. "If it weren't for that fortune-telling bloodsucker getting into the middle of everything thing, he'd be dead and you'd be with me," Edward glared up at him, "Where you belong." Bella opened her mouth but closed it when Edward pulled her back, hiding her possessively behind his body.

"It would be wise of you to leave now." He warned. Jacob scoffed and smirked. He stepped dangerously close to his face. There was hardly enough space between them to breath, standing mere centimeters apart. Bella thought about intervening, but with a second thought figured Jacob deserved whatever came to him.

"Yeah? Well, who's going to make me?" He goaded in a whispered tone. He looked him up and down. "Certainly not you, _leech_!" He spat, the word like acid on his tongue. Edward gnashed his teeth.

"Walk away now and you'll leave with your head still attached to your body." His eyes became somber, darkening under his furrowed brows. Jacob snarled, daring him on staring intently in his green eyes.

Edward jumped back, setting Bella a good distance away. She protested, but he ignored her. In his absence Jacob had phased, already aware of where it was going, and he was happy with the outcome. He'd been ready to tear him apart since…since forever, or so it seemed!

Edward returned, his glower immensely settled on him. "Pouch," he retorted, obviously reading Jacob's thoughts that called him a 'bloodsucker', and now a 'leech'. "Mutt." Edward retaliated. Then Cullen smirked. "Must you leave so soon? We were just about to settle our disputes once and for all." Jacob narrowed his eyes, snarling what could only be interpreted as potential death. "Goodbye mongrel."

Jacob would've lunged himself toward the soulless bastard, but Sam was adamant on his demands so their brawl would have to be postponed. Edward surely got the memo as well, and dropped his guard in knowing that Jacob would not disobey. Sometimes Jacob hated that the pack could communicate at such a far off distance.

Edward smirked triumphantly when the huge wolf turned and sped off deeper into the forest.

Bella had finally reached the spot where Edward and Jacob were. "No stop!" She shouted, only to see Edward standing alone with no lifeless wolf lying around anywhere. She was bemused. "Where's Jacob?" She asked, he smiled to her softly.

"He left." He answered in a pleasant intonate. "Paul's back." He elaborated further once her confusion didn't dissolve.

"Oh. Where is he back from?" Edward's smile grew wider.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said. "But it really does explain why he hasn't be with the pack lately." He included thoughtful.

"Where is he coming from?" Bella asked again with a bit more skepticism this time.

"Boot camp." Edward answered simply, his smile never faltering at the thought of teaching a wolf discipline above impulse. That's what animals do. They go off impulse and instinct. He found this bit of information oddly amusing and wondered why none of the other members of the pack thought about it. Perhaps for precisely this reason, so Edward Cullen wouldn't know.

"Quite amusing indeed." He chuckled.

* * *

**Yes, this is the beginning. Just wait and see the outcome, hehe! *evil chuckle* ):)**

**Review please! Thanks so much, motivation is greatly appreciated and needed!**


	2. I Think I've Imprinted on You

**Author's note: I apologize for the short chapter from before. They will definitely be more extensive than that from here on out. Okay? Awesome-ness!**

**Well SRE! (Sit Back, Relax, and Enjoy!) Chapter 2!**

**AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE READ! THANKS A BUNCH! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**I Think I've Imprinted on You**

He hadn't phased back. Jacob maneuvered through the forest with expert precision and coordination. His body moved effortlessly without so much as grazing a single tree. His auburn fur danced gracelessly over his colossal frame.

"Sam you couldn't have waited a minute later to call us?" Jacob thought. Sam, reading his mind, knew the exact reason behind his bitter thoughts.

'_Don't do anything regrettable,_' He warned. '_Stay away from them_._ We don't want them on our land._'

"Don't worry. I took a few steps back before I phased. We were on the borderline of the treaty, it isn't broken."

'_Hm_.' Sam responded thoughtful. '_Hurry and get here_.' He said and then his spirit wolf was no longer etched in his mind. He must've phased back.

Jacob wasn't entirely pissed about leaving the bloodsucker. He was excited to see Paul. It's been like what…three months. It would feel family oriented for Paul to be reunited with his 'brothers', and it would be in their best efforts of support to all be there. Also, Jacob wanted to see his turn out. His huge chest rumbled as he pulled of a wolf's chuckle. A tamed wolf was impressive, but a tamed Paul was hilarious.

Now, in his excitement and incredible speed he was approaching Sam's house and slowed. He phased back, not completely stopping before doing so and soared through the air, landing on his feet with a slight stumble. The door was already opened and he walked in.

Almost everyone was there, except Leah, but who really cared? She was such a burden. When everyone was transformed, he could hear her thoughts shifting over to Sam and Emily even though he was trying to concentrate on what Sam was telling him. You'd think she'd understand by now, the whole imprinting thing, with her being a werewolf and all. But no, she had to be difficult, she knew it hurt Sam and the rest of us to think of his troubled situation but as long as she made him suffer, even if that meant hurting innocent bystanders in the process, hence the fact she's so disliked amongst the pack, she was fine with it all and would continue to remind us of the inevitable.

Anyhow, Quil-

"Where's Quil?" He asked Jared and Embry who were playing cards at the kitchen table, absently nibbling on whatever it was that Emily had prepared for them. Emily was at the stove fiddling with a broken knob on the contraption. Sam must have been in the back somewhere, obviously, since he wasn't in sight.

Jared and Embry shrugged, not looking up once from their intense card game. Sam had come from the back.

"He got held up, he'll be here shortly." Sam answered, having heard his question all the way from the bedroom. He ambled towards Emily and wrapped one arm around her waist before pulling her towards his hard naked chest.

"It's stuck again." She said a bit irritated. She was sick and tired of this stove and it was time to get a new one. Sam used his free hand to turn the obsolete machine off with ease. She huffed. "You have abnormalities on your side," she reminded, justifying her failure. He chuckled softly into her neck before kissing it and walking back to stand beside Jacob. "When are we going to get another stove?" She asked.

"As soon as possible." He replied. Jacob was enwrapped in the card game. Jared had better been happy that they couldn't read each others minds while human or else Jacob would've give his entire hand away with the way he was studying it. It was a good hand too. Jacob looked up then, a sudden thought coming to mind.

"Where's Seth?" Just as he uttered the question, Seth had emerged from the bathroom.

"Someone call me?" Seth asked, joining the group around the card game. Jacob shook his head.

"Just wondering where you were." Seth formed the word 'oh' with his mouth and left it at that. It was comfortably silent afterwards.

"Where's Kim?" Embry asked Jared slicing through the silence with his bass-filled voice.

"Home." Jared answered dryly, throwing a card down.

"How is she?"

"Fine. She's with me isn't she?" He said rhetorically. Embry gave him a crooked smile.

"Cocky," was his curt reply. Then Quil pranced through the open door, not having totally stopped when he phased back - like Jacob. Everyone glanced over at him.

"Sorry I'm late. My dad was bothering me. I had to get out of there." Quil rolled his eyes, ruffled Jake's hair saying, "What's up buddy," before taking a seat at the table. Quil looked around. "So? Where is he?"

"He's on his way." Sam answered in his orthodox leveled tone. Then Leah trudged through the door and again everyone glanced towards the door. No one said it, or even showed it, but they were all wondering what the hell she was doing there. They turned back to the game, Leah leaning against the wall feeling unwelcome by the rest.

"Leah." Emily blurted. "Could you give me some help over here?" She asked noticing her standoffish behavior. She was done cooking but figured she could make something else until Paul came so her cousin wouldn't feel so out of place. She'd strike a conversation and try to keep it rolling for as long as possible. Leah wordlessly pushed off the wall and ambled into the kitchen.

Five minutes passed.

"Alright now I'm getting pissed. Where is he?" Quil asked vexed. Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You sat here less than ten minutes, just be patient." Jacob tried admonishing with a soft tone. Quil's and Paul's patience _and_ temper was paper thin, which was what they had in common. Jacob still remembered when Paul phased in front of Bella. If not for him intervening when he had she probably would be dead. From what he gathered from Paul's thoughts when he phased to distract him, Bella had slapped him. Hard!

Quil snarled. Jacob urged him on, staring disdainfully at him. Quil abruptly stood from his chair, nearly knocking it under him. Neither Jared nor Embry stopped playing cards at this. Seth looked a bit uneasy. Emily and Leah turned around to see what all the commotion was brewing about. "You want to take this outside?" He growled. Quil's temper placated quickly when he realized Sam's glare burning through him, and he tentatively said back down.

He knew the reason behind Sam's glower. It was Emily, her scars, the scars he created from his temper. Three scars engraved in her face so everyday he's reminded of his ignorance. And it hurt! He wouldn't have it ever happen again, not in front of her even if that meant he'd have to kill every last one them in his house. She was his imprint and he would ungrudgingly murder them all if necessary to keep her safe.

"Sorry." Quil whispered his eyes downcast and staring at the edge of the table.

"Be patient." Sam demanded earnestly, and Quil sat quietly, waiting. They waited another ten minutes. Quil was antsy, fidgeting every so often. Jacob sighed, and trudged by Seth to the back.

"Where ya goin'?" Seth asked.

"Bathroom." Jacob answered simply. Once he was securely in the bathroom, he heard a booming howl echoing throughout the forest. Not a wolf howl, but a human's imitation of a howling wolf. "Paul," Jacob smiled, but decided to use the restroom before greeting him.

The pack surrounding the table grinned wolfishly, knowing that that was Paul calling. They all scrambled to their feet excitedly, rushing to see him again. Leah straggled behind, and with cautious perception calmly walked out the door with the others.

Paul dropped the two duffle bags he was carrying on both of his shoulders, while Quil and Seth raced toward him, tackling him to the ground, rough housing, all the while laughing playfully.

"Alright get off." Paul sneered feigningly after an entire minute, throwing them both back with ease. He jumped to his feet, gradually dusting himself off and looked up when he was done. He noticed Jared and Embry trying to hold back grins, while Sam stood smirking at him. "What?" He asked after a while.

Quil and Seth jumped up. Quil laughed unscrupulously when his eyes rested upon Paul again, really studying him this time. "Dude, what is with that…that outfit?" He choked out. Paul looked down at his attire, grinning when he noted his army fatigue uniform. The hat to match the outfit was lying of the ground beside his feet.

"Well I see you all didn't change attire." He said, pointing his chin at Jared. "Still with the short cut jeans and bare chest I see." He laughed. Quil shrugged.

"It's comfortable." Quil answered. "But enough about clothes," he said closing the distance between him and Paul to throw his arm over his shoulder. "I know you've been all locked down for like three months at that place. How about a little fun, they didn't damage you too much to forget how to have fun did they." Paul snorted, and Quil showed him a toothy grin. "Cliff diving?"

Paul smirked before nodding. "Hell yeah." He agreed with his baritone intonate.

"Good. Go put your bags in the house and we'll get going." Quil said. Paul had forgotten about them already, but nodded. He grabbed them and laggardly threw them closer to the house, not caring if they went in or just landed on the porch. He was ready to get back to what he does best, and get out of those ridiculous clothes. His excitement was so swollen that he hadn't even noticed he almost hit Leah with his bag, hell he hadn't even noticed Leah herself standing there.

"Let's go!" Paul shrieked, phasing immediately and taking off towards the normal spot. Quil phased too and chased after him, making it a friendly competition to see who'd get there first. Seth, Jared and Embry joined them in doing the same.

"We're going diving!" Sam shouted to Emily, and heard her yell a distracted but confirming 'okay' in response. He turned around facing Leah. "Are you coming?" He asked, trying not to sound bitter. He didn't hate her, just her intentions, but he could somewhat understand her reasoning, but being apart of a pack means sacrifice, something she's unwilling to accept.

She nodded, doubting her own action the second she'd done it as he neck stiffened. He phased and without another word was taking off in the path all the others had taken, leaving her to contemplate her next move. She sighed, transformed and chased after him.

Jacob emerged from the bathroom with wet, clean hands. He looked around, seeing a stray bag haphazardly trespassing on the porch through the open door. But then with a second thought he figured it was Paul's.

"They went cliff diving." Emily told him before he could even ask, her back facing him as she continued to work in the kitchen.

"Oh okay." He said.

"Wait," she called. "Dang it! Jake could you help me with this?" She asked turning toward him with a smile on her face. He was already at the door when she called. "It's stuck again." She said and laughed.

"Sure." He walked back, popped the knob with ease deactivating the flames sprouting out, and walked out the door.

"Thanks," she called over her shoulder.

"No problem," he said and was out the door. He walked to the middle of the clearing having seen a green hat helplessly lying there. He picked it up, noting that it was army green fatigue and allowed a small smile to tug at his lips. "Paul." He chuckled. He phased and picked it up, soaking it with his saliva, and took off towards the cliff.

* * *

Jacob had finally reached the cliffs, and slowed to a fair pace before phasing back. He was walking across the beach, the sand meshing between his toes. Removing the hat from his mouth he wrung out his saliva.

"Whoa!" He heard someone say, and looked up at the three falling from the cliff. Two were Seth and Quil, while the other didn't look so familiar. His velvet laugh as he fell coaxed his ears into bliss. The man looked absolutely gorgeous, stunning even. His hair was dark, mixing well with his rich, chocolate brown complexion. His abs were toned, and as he came down in a cannonball formation the rippling muscles in his back screamed at Jacob's lower region. Those thick calves, so big they kissed his thighs. Jacob's eyes were wide as he ogled at this devilishly erotic man. He was absolutely glowing radiance in a pair of army fatigue cut off shorts. Those shorts, skin tight against his -

"Wait a minute." Jacob drew back from his fascination, and looked down at his hands at the army fatigue hat, and then back up. The shorts were the same, and he looked back down, the hat was the same. "Is that Paul?" He whispered to himself, eyes widening at the thought of his member twitching in anticipation for Paul Meraz. But even more troubling for him, "I was getting on hard for a _guy_?" He asked between clenched teeth, breathing heavily. "What the hell?" He was hyperventilating.

_Just calm down_, he told himself. _It's nothing to be concerned about_. And with that he let it go. It was actually funny to even remotely get worked up about. He'd tell Paul and they'd laugh crippling over from their chokes of laughter. He closed his eyes, and reopened them once he was settled and was feeling normal again. He shook his head.

"Everything is fine now." He told himself.

"Hey Jake!" He looked down at the shoreline. Paul was running toward him, his big grin smeared across his face. When did he see him? When did he even hit the water? Damn his body is glistening under the sun! He is sexy!

_Aw damn_! Jacob thought, his previous arousals resurfacing. Paul somehow over the course of three months became irresistibly sexy. His body was three times bigger than it had been before he left. Ever muscle and abs was defined, his body sculpted like a statue. But he still had that same grin, but somehow even that became more noticeable. His teeth were white, and his smile was perfect and it just never seemed to stop growing because all the while Jacob's twitching libido didn't allow him to concentrate on anything else but Paul, his grin had been growing wider. He was on hard!

"Hey Jake!" Paul grinned again, taking him up into a massive bear hug. Paul heard him wince from the immense strength he put behind the endearing gesture.

"Paul put me down." Jacob choked out. Paul laughed, his entire huge body vibrating, shaking Jacob as well.

"Is someone happy to see me?" Paul asked. "Because something is poking me in my stomach and I don't think it's a roll of quarters either." He teased. He put him down, Jake gasping, and he looked at his Beta's slowly softening shaft.

"Yeah," Jacob began, rubbing the back of his neck and Paul looked up at him, his grin still in place. "I guess I am. More than you…or I knew." He laughed. He wasn't embarrassed. Paul had seen him naked before so it wasn't a big dilemma. And Paul knew of his feelings for Bella, so whatever right?

"Aww, you're just saying that." He feigned flattery, and then his face became more frivolous. "But of course you couldn't fake that monster could you?" He joked. He patted him on the back, leading him from the beach and up the trail towards the cliff.

"Don't get too excited, just hormones." Jacob panned it off on hormones, as everyone does. "And here," he gave him the hat. "I found this. I do believe it belongs to you sir." Paul just smiled and took it, placing it on his head. In that action alone, he miraculously became ten times sexier than he was just two seconds ago.

His glistening brown body, toned muscles with his shorts wet and tight against his thighs and bulge and to top it off with an army fatigue hat. It was hot! He was hot!

"Oh don't you worry about those hormones," Paul said smiling, and then his smile disappeared, his voice becoming lasciviously huskier. "If its one thing I learn from boot camp, it's that you always take care of your comrades, no matter what the cost." He stopped them abruptly and turned Jacob to look him in the eyes, both his hand clutching both his shoulders, and in a slow whispered tone, he reiterated, "No matter what the cost." Lust still filled his eyes.

Jacob's eyes were wide, and he was confused. "W-wh-what?" He sputtered bewildered. "What do you mean?" He asked, but Paul just stared at him, more intently now. And then he followed Paul's eyes down to his semi-hard private region. "What!" Jacob blurted, and Paul nodded his head slowly and fell to his knees. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jacob jumped back. "Paul, what the hell kind of boot camp did you go to?"

"What? I never told you?" He asked, his voice twining with that husky tone from before. Jacob shook his head.

"No you did not!"

"Oh it was called, The Art of Discipline in Pleasure and Pain Boot Camp for Homosexual Werewolves." Paul said all too seriously. Jacob's left eye twitched, he had to be fucking with him. But Paul's face remained scarily solemn and Jacob's eyes broadened.

Paul wasn't good at lying because he fell out, laughing with that thick velvety laugh again! His voice boomed through the forest. He was choking on his own laughter, his stomach beginning to hurt quickly at the extreme hysteria. Jacob's face was priceless.

Jacob glared at him. "Jackass." Jacob said before walking along the path to the cliff. Paul was still crippled over in laughter as he reached out his hand to stop him.

"Ja-Jake wait," he laughed. "It was just a joke." Jacob did not wait, he just reiterated what he'd called him before over his shoulder and kept walking. Paul tried managing the hysteria boiling in his gut, and got up to chase after him. "I'm sorry okay," he said once he caught up to him, light chuckles escaping from between his lips. "I couldn't resist, you were just so easy."

"Isn't boot camp supposed to fix you? More discipline, more maturity, more respect for higher authorities?" Jacob asked rhetorical. "Then why are you still the same?" Paul chuckled at his undistinguished eye.

"But I have changed. Haven't you noticed?" He asked, making him bask in the glory of his glorious newly defined body. He chuckled at a thought. "Didn't all this," he signaled to his appearances again. "Cause all _that_, to happen?" He snickered, gesturing to Jacob's prior hard-on.

Jacob clenched his teeth, glaring at the path ahead as he snarled. "Where's Quil?" He asked, wanting to change the subject, and for the fact that he'd much rather deal with Quil then him right now. Paul's great grin returned.

"It did, didn't it?"

"Stop talking to me." Paul shrugged. "Where's Quil?" He asked again.

"In the water, playing with Seth." Jacob looked down the side of the hill to see the two tossing and dunking each other. He looked behind him to see Sam, Jared, and Embry soaked and dripping, stalking up the side of the hill to go for another jump he assumed.

It was silence between them for a while until Jacob broke it.

"You know it's really sad," he began, his attitude still present in his tone. "You just got back and I'm already sick of you." He turned to glare at Paul who was smiling back at him. "You know, I was excited to see you -"

"I know, I felt it jabbing me in my stomach." Paul interrupted, and Jacob sneered.

"Shut up!" He growled. "I was excited enough not to kill that bloodsucker Cullen, and now I wish I had." Paul laughed at him.

"So what! You still would've seen me." He stated. He sighed once he realized Jacob stopped talking. "I'm sure you won't hate me so much once we get back to Sam's house." He smiled at him, but he was ignored. "I brought you a little something back." Jacob gave him a sideways glance. "I know, surprising right? But I brought everyone something back."

"Yeah?" Jacob said, unable to feign his disinterest and knowing this Paul grinned. "What'd you get me?"

"Ha! Why tell you, when I could show you?" He asked throwing his arm around his shoulder. "Just wait until we get back." He said, and then his voice went an octave lower. "And believe me, I have changed."

"We'll see about that." Jacob said, and felt Paul ruffle his hair.

"Yeah you'll see." He said. "C'mon I'll race you the rest of the way." He took off up the hill, Jacob's attitude subsiding at the typical energetic Paul, and he sighed.

"Well, he's back." He sighed, hoping things wouldn't be like before with them arguing all day everyday over what they knew was nothing. "I might as well get use to it, again." And he took off after him.

* * *

When they were all finished at the cliffs, they headed back to Sam's house. It was dark by that time and Emily had the orange light in the kitchen on that they could see through the window. Leah had departed from the group and gone home, no one really complained.

They phased back once the house was in walking distance. "Be quiet, Emily might be sleeping." Sam told them once they entered.

"Nope, no I'm not I'm right here." She said emerging from the basement with two full baskets of clothes, struggling to get them up and through the doorway. Sam sauntered over and lifted the baskets from her without the break of a sweat. "Again, abnormalities are on your side." She smiled, and he showed her his teeth before taking the baskets to the bedroom. Emily searched the group. "Where's Leah?"

"Home, thank god!" Quil said, causing the others to laugh. "She was just depressing me the entire way there _and_ back." Emily's eyes softened and she felt a bit nauseated. Sam came back from the bedroom.

"I think I'm going to go lay down." She said to him urgently, and noted the concern wail up in his eyes and smiled to reassure him. "I'll see you in the morning." She said and kissed his lips. He kissed her in response.

"Goodnight." He smiled to her, and kissed her again before she disappeared into thier bedroom. There was a silence lingering in her absence.

"Okay," Paul began and everyone turned to him. "I have something for everyone." He left outside to get his bags and came back. He slammed one bag down on the kitchen table, and Sam glowered at him for the noise. "Sorry about that." He whispered, and unzipped the bag revealing its contents. "Go for it." He said and they dove into the bag. "Not you Jake," he said once he noticed the boy reaching his hand out. "I have a different gift for you."

"Okay." He replied. "Where is it?"

"Hold on, it's in my other bag." He admitted and pulled out a chair to place the bag on since the table was being occupied at the moment.

"Awe, thanks Paul." He heard Seth say in astonishment as he found the gift addressed with his name on it. It was a thong like the one around Billy's - Jacob's father - neck, with real vampire ashes cradled inside.

"Now if those ashes start moving, you tell me." He pointed out, seemingly just idly moving things around in his bag in a nonchalant, but lost manner. "Or you could just set it on fire again, which ever you feel is right, just don't hesitate." Jacob cleared his throat, and Paul looked up from his bag at him. "Oh yeah, you're the reason I'm digging through this bag. I was thinking, what was I looking for again?" He chuckled softly, and Jacob rolled his rolls at his attention span; it was absolutely minuscule.

"Oh thanks." He heard Quil drawl from behind him. "I wish you would've given me some grenades or something, but binoculars are nice too, I guess." He was skeptical, obviously. Paul shook his head, and rolled his eyes. He lifted up and turned to him.

"They're not just binoculars, idiot." He said and pressed a button on the side, and shoved it up to his face hearing Quil whine when he accidently hit the bridge of his nose with them. "Just look through them and shut up crying." Quil laughed, grinning once he pressed the device to his eyes, and seen everything in green, while everyone else in the room was a red blur, their body heat intensely hot.

"Night vision binoculars," Quil grinned. "Sweet, thanks. But I can already see in the dark." Paul gave up muttering something about him being ungrateful, and focused back on Jacob's present.

"Where did I put that thing?" Paul growled frustrated, digging deeper into the bag. He heard Jacob's low chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine if you lost it." Paul shook his head.

"I didn't lose it, it's in this bag somewhere. I know it is." Jared scoffed, holding up his gift for everyone to see before a disapproving face crossed his features.

"A book?" He asked in disbelief.

"Open the book. Page one hundred ninety two." Paul elaborated on his present. Jared did as he was told and found that there was a cut out space for a whisk. "That's vodka. Page eighty two is tequila and page…" He trailed off, thinking of the page number, his hands still in the duffle bag rummaging for Jake's present. "Two hundred seventy-seven is grape soda."

"Grape soda?" Jared questioned.

"Mix it." Paul stated, simply.

"Oh. Thanks." He smiled, and Paul grunted.

"Certificate to a spa? What the am I supposed to do with this?" Embry asked meagerly irate, trying to keeping his voice settled so he wouldn't disturb Emily.

"Not for you." Paul said, not quitting his valiant efforts to resurface with Jacob's present. "It's for Emily." He said. Embry looked down at the tag and moved his thumb over to reveal the entire name, and it indeed said Emily. He'd only seen 'Em' and jumped to conclusions.

"Oh." He said, and Sam took it away from him, thanking Paul who again grunted as his response. Sam didn't point out his disrespectful gesture, and allowed it to slip by him. Embry reached for his gift in the duffle bag, and opened it. There in his hands was a bottle of blue liquid. "Thanks, but what is this." Paul turned around, forgetting exactly what he'd gotten Embry.

"Oh that. I don't know. The lady I got it from said something about being more intoned with your spirit, and positive energy, and all that. So I figured why not." Embry eyed the bottle cautiously. He would've chucked it into the woods if it had not been a gift from Paul. he was nice, but irrelevant things irritated him. "At least the bottle is pretty right?" Embry shrugged. "I tried, that's all I can say."

"Thanks anyway." Embry smiled. Paul dug back into his duffle bag for Jacob. Where in the _hell_ was that present. "Aren't you going to open yours Sam?" Embry asked.

"I'll open mine when Emily wakes, if that's not a problem with you Paul." He shook his head.

"Not at all. It's yours now, do what you want with it." He said. " Too bad Leah isn't here to get her present." They all stared in disbelief.

'You actually got her something?" Jacob asked, and Paul met his eyes with a sideways glance and a crooked smile.

"I told you I changed." He said in that same low octave voice he used at the cliffs. "Ha. Here it is." He said, emerging from the duffle bag victorious.

"Finally." Jacob breathed out exasperatedly. "Remind me to never hold my breath while I wait on you to find something." Paul just smiled, and pushed the box into his hands.

"Open it." Paul edict. "Hurry, hurry, hurry." Jacob hesitated a moment, his eager behavior seemingly out of character. He opened the box and in his hands was what looked like an ancient pendent. It was suppose to be golden, but it was rusted.

"You sure give weird gifts Paul." Jacob said. "Thanks though." Paul sighed exaggeratedly.

"Open the locket Jake. Not rocket science." He said obviously and rolled his eyes. Jacob clicked the button on the side and the little pendent sprang open with a too old and too funny picture of the two of them when they were younger. Paul was taller than he was in the picture, as he was now, and had him on his shoulders. Both had gigantic grins practically devouring their faces. He couldn't help but laugh at the memory. It was a time when Paul wasn't so annoying to be around, and he missed those times.

"Awe thanks man." Jacob said, and hugged him. "This is really cool." Paul grinned.

"Like I said, I try. Go ahead and put it on." He said, and stepped behind him to clasp the hook through one of the holes when he noticed Jacob struggling. "There you go. The brass color sort of matches your skin."

"Thanks again man." Jacob said, and sauntered towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked bewilderedment in his tone and etched into his face.

"Bella's place." He answered. 'Oh', was all Paul could respond with, his face subconsciously scrunching at the name.

"Damn," Quil interjected. "You got your present and bolted out the door. That's rude, just rude." He said shaking his head.

"Shut up!" Jacob growled. "I said thanks. Plus I have to tell her something important."

"It's not what I think it is, is it?" Paul questioned. Jacob shrugged. "Never mind. Have fun." He tried saying happily and supportive but it came out more scornful than intended. Jacob took no heed in this and nodded, waved goodbye to everyone and vanished into the succumbing darkness of the night. Paul stared after him, before sighing and turning back to the others with a smile.

* * *

"Bella." Jacob whispered. He was standing on the side of her house, staring up at her window. "Bella!" He whispered more harshly. Then he heard her window screeching against the sides as it was being lifted. Then Edward's head popped out.

"I don't believe she'd like to speak with you at the moment." Edward confessed, and Jacob glared up at him. "Call me what you like, mutt, but that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't want to talk to you." Jacob glared harder.

He hated how this bloodsucker could read minds. He had to hide so much of himself when around Bella because _she_ was always around _him_! He gnashed his teeth, and clenched his fist at his sides.

"Where is Bella?" He asked scornfully.

"What part of she doesn't -"

"I don't want to speak to her cosigner! I need to speak to her." Edward didn't say anything for awhile, seemingly considering him. Jacob took it as him trying to read his mind and thought he'd cloud his mind with meaningless things.

"How clever of you," he said. "But I wasn't trying to know what you had to tell her, she was talking just then and I was listening. I'm sure I already know what you have to tell her." Edward paused again. "She said to come up," he scoffed before muttering, "Mongrel," and stepping back to give him room.

Jacob expertly, and skillfully used both her house and the near by tree to ascend into her bedroom, and silently planting his bare feet on the floor. "Hi," he said once he seen her.

"What do you want Jake?" She asked bitterly. He sighed.

"Look Bells, I'm sorry about earlier." She wasn't looking at him he noticed, and sighed again. "It was just frustrating how you were taking his side when he didn't even believe in himself to take care of you." He explained. "And-"

"That's enough Jake, just tell me what you need to tell me and leave." He sighed, stepping closer to her and ignoring the glower Edward was sending at him. He was told not to interfere, so he wouldn't. But that did still leave the options of glaring and expressive sounds open. Jacob took her hand, half-expecting her to pull away, but she didn't and he continued on.

"Look Bella I'm just going to tell you upright and straight to your face." He took a deep breath. "I don't know why you keep rejecting me over, _that_, but it's okay because you know what, I'm never going to stop trying for you." He paused. "You belong to me Bella," he said and stiffened when he said it, that statement somewhat hard against his heart. She turned to face him. "You belong to me, and I belong to you, we are for each other."

"Jacob that doesn't make a dif-"

"Bella I think I've imprinted on you." He said quickly, watching as her mouth deliberately hung open. If she could recall from what Jacob told her about imprinting then that meant Jacob was obsessed with her in a loving kind of loveless and forced way. He would spend his days protecting her and cherishing her, but not quite in love with her. It just happens uncontrolled, if she remembers correctly.

"Jake…I don't…" She trailed wordless.

"Don't say anything, just say okay, and I'll leave." He said. "Just tell me okay so that I know, that you know what I just told you _is_ real, and I'll leave." She choked on her words, unable to speak passed the lump that formed in her throat. She nodded absentmindedly. He brought the back of her hand up and softly pressed it against his lips. Edward didn't budge.

She nodded more enthusiastically. "Okay. I heard you… an-and I understand." She whispered. He nodded and placed her hand gently on her lap. He sauntered over to the window, and jumped out, but not before sending a threatening glare towards the bloodsucker in the corner of the room.

"Goodnight, Jacob." Edward said.

Jacob landed securely on the ground, both feet planted firmly. Then the window to Bella's bedroom closed with Edward watching him. Jacob turned around to meet eyes with the vampire before quickly turning away and disappearing into the shadows.

He phased. '_You actually told her that_?' A voice rang in his head.

"Paul?" He asked.

'_Yeah it's me. Why'd you tell her that_?' He asked wasting no time with reluctance.

"Because it's true." Paul snorted.

'_No it isn't Jake.'_

"How would you know?" Paul laughed, and even when phased that velvety laugh for one reason or another sent tingles through his body and involuntarily to his groin.

'_Jake, I think I know a bit more about imprinting than you do_.'

"Wait, what do you mean? Have you imprinted?"

'_I really hope you feel you've made the right choice by lying to her_.'

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked becoming annoyed. "Is there something wrong?"

'_With you_? _Perhaps_. _With me_? _Not at all, I know exactly what I want and so do you, but you just haven't realized it yet. I just hope you do before it's too late, and I do imprint on someone._'

"So you haven't imprinted? Paul you're confusing me. Have you or haven't you? And what haven't I realized?" Again chills ran over his body from that enticing velvety laugh.

'_You know for you to be second in command Jake, you really don't know much about imprinting, do you_?'

"No I don't, and I would appreciate it if you filled me in." He heard Paul purr, and his groin twitched again. He could hear the smile laced with Paul's words.

'_Tell me. Does she make you feel like this_? _Does she make your dick hard just at the thought of her_?_ Does she make you shiver with her laugh_? _How could she, she hardly ever laughs. She always looks confused. You haven't imprinted on her Jake, _I _can tell you that much.' _

Jacob growled. This whole thing with people reading his mind has to stop. It is really irritating. He was about ready to explode. First it was his mind, and now Paul was reading his actions, emotions and reactions, _this has to stop_!

'_Don't get frustrated. You can read my thoughts too remember_? _But you haven't read between the lines, so I guess you'll never really figure _me_ out_.'

"Paul I know you. You're my brother how could I not?" Paul snarled at the word brother. "And no, if you really must know, I don't get the same reaction out of her, but _I have_ imprinted on her. I can feel it. And figure you out? Of course I have."

'_So why can't you see what I see_?' He snapped suddenly, ardently. '_If you really figured me out Jacob, then you would see exactly what I see_."

"Damn it Paul, just tell me what it is I'm supposed to be seeing here, because I obviously don't and don't know if I _ever_ will. So just tell me." Paul was silent for a long while.

'_No. It doesn't work that way. Just forget it Jake. Let it go and get some rest. I'll talk to you whenever you're not around _her!' He said, defeat in his tone.

"_No_! We can talk now!"

'_Goodnight Jake._' And then he was gone. Jacob gnashed his teeth.

_Paul get your ass back here! _He thought to himself. _Paul! Paul! Paul!_ He howled out the last time he called his name. The boisterous cry crackled over the moon in rage!

* * *

**Hmm kay? Sooo yeah! If you all really want to know, I don't have this story planned out at all. I hadn't when I did the first chapter, but I'm going to keep writing because the more I write the more ideas come to mind.**

**But could someone clarify something for me? Who is more serious, Jared or Embry? I don't really know their personalities like that, so that's why I gave them some crazy gifts. Lol! **

**Oh and I might've went a lil OOC with Jake in this chapter, and Paul I think. Unless you factor in Paul having a serious side to him then no I didn't. But Jake I probably did. I don't know but I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible. Oh and Edward too a tad bit.**

**So what do you think? And no, don't always expect chapters to come this quick. I just had time to sit and write this, so I did. ^_^ **

**Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed it! Leave a review please, love ya!**


	3. You're My Brother, and He's My Lover

**Author's note: Okay I HAVE REVISED THE LAST CHAPTER! Why hadn't anyone told me it had so many spelling errors? Well I guess I should've caught it right? Oh well! GOOD NEWS THOUGH! I finally have an idea on what I'm going to do in this story. This won't be long though, six maybe seven chapters at most!**

**Well I thank all those who reviewed, and those who just read. ^_^ So, SRE the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Understand You're My Brother, and He's My Lover**

Jacob wasn't going to accept that his and Paul's conversation was over. He changed course and was now soaring through the woods toward Paul's house, and he was going to make him tell him precisely what he meant.

He began to slow his pace once Paul's house came into view and amble toward the house which was about a hundred feet away, but with his great steps he quickly closed the distance, and stared into Paul's bedroom window.

He hadn't fallen asleep. He was pacing back and forth thoughtfully, an indignant expression succumbing upon his handsome face. Jacob huffed, and snarled to get his attention. It worked, and Paul looked at his window, jumping a mile high once he noticed Jacob standing there staring irately at him through the glass.

Paul sauntered over and lifted the window, scowling the russet wolf. "What're you doing here, Jake?" He asked in a whisper, not trying to sound belligerent toward his Beta. Jacob just snarled, Paul getting the message. Paul shook his head. "No, I'm not coming out there. We both -"

Jacob growled potently, making it painstakingly clear that it was not an option, but an order. Paul sighed. "Okay," he submitted. "Step back." Jacob did, watching as Paul descended from the window and landing on his feet uninjured from the high fall. Paul looked up at him, noting Jacob glaring at him. "Now what?" Paul asked.

Jacob brought his huge head down to be at eye level with Paul, and snarled. The sides of his mouth rising threateningly, revealing his teeth, and he nudged him in the chest with his muzzle. Paul sighed again before taking the clothes off his back and tying them to his calves, and he phased.

"Now tell me what you were talking about." Jacob demanded earnestly, and Paul noticed the intense scold lining in his face and voice.

'_It was nothing Jake, really.'_ Paul reassured. '_I was just talking. Go back to Bella._' Paul sounded defeated, and Jacob growled again.

"Answer me Paul! What were you talking about?" Jacob growled, he bore his teeth with involuntary snarls escaping from his muzzle. He contemplated Paul as he stood there; a thoughtful express on his face, but not a thought came to mind. How the hell does he do that?

'_It takes practice._' He answered, reading Jacob's thoughts only angering the Beta further. '_Jacob I don't understand how you can't see what I mean. I mean it's fairly obvious._' Paul stated, his face calm, while Jacob still clenched his teeth in annoyance.

"When did you start seeing things that were fairly obvious? When did you start thinking you were smarter than I am? When -" Jacob was interrupted when he heard Paul's anguished growl.

'_What do you mean, when did I start thinking I was smarter than you_?' Paul questioned. _'Jake, if you believe you're so much smarter than I am, then why are you still chasing after someone who doesn't even _want _you_?' Paul growled belligerently, and Jacob calmed himself, no longer baring his fangs. '_Why try and be with someone who's rejected you over and over again. Why not try to move on_?' Paul scolded.

"Because, I've imprinted on her! I can't -"

'_No you haven't_!' Paul barked vigorous, and now he was the one gnashing his teeth, snarling at Jacob with anguish harbored in his eyes. '_Move on Jacob._' He stated.

"I can't." Jacob stated. "I -"

'_Just stop! You haven't even tried for anyone else_.' Paul pointed out. _'How would you know if you could or couldn't_?' He continued to gnash his teeth, perceiving that Jacob was going to say something to anger him further. He knew he would when the question came to mind and Jacob read it.

"Paul, there _is_ no one else _but_ her." Jacob said, angering Paul further. He knew it! He knew he'd say something to fuel his animosity toward the girl. He was bitter, and distorted his face in a disdainful and distasteful manner.

'_Ugh! You sound just like her when she's drooling all over that leech of hers.'_ Paul rolled his tongue in his mouth, distaste flooding his tavern entirely even though he hadn't even uttered the words.

"How would you -"

'_I can read your thoughts Jacob! You don't really keep the conversations between you two hidden well._' Paul simply answered. _'And it's pathetic. The more you run after her, the less respect I have for you.'_ Jacob's face snapped into an abrupt scowl.

"Is that why you have no respect for your authorities?" Jacob asked, although it was intended to be more of a statement than a question. Jacob growled, and snarled focusing in on Paul's disgusted face. "You put yourself so high on your damn pedestal that you lack the ability to respect anyone, _but_ yourself!" Jacob snapped.

Paul took a step back, offended and confused. Then his express went livid. That was the last of it. That was all he could take. He tried not to snap on his Beta but at this point it was inevitable, and he stomped closer, really growl out at the boy!

'_I'm on a fucking pedestal_?' Paul roared, the desire to lunge at Jacob clawing through his body. '_If I'm on a fucking pedestal, then I'm eager to know where you fucking rank this bitch! If I'm on a _fucking _pedestal, then that bitch is in _fucking _heaven_!" Paul was malicious, his words dripping with absolute animosity all the while thinking of Bella while he barked indignation at Jacob.

Jacob was at a lost for words, when a sudden thought came to mind, causing his eyes to soften meagerly. He looked considerably at Paul, noting his snarling, his anguish, his resentment toward Bella, and then it hit him.

"Is that what this is about?" Jacob inquired, seeming to understand. His voice was calmer than he'd thought it would be. "You envy that I sometimes put her before you Paul?" Paul's temper reached new heights, but he was frozen in shock to lunge himself at him.

Did he just say envious? '_Did you…you think…I'm not…'_ Jacob could no longer hear Paul's thoughts as he trailed wordlessly, but he did note that the boy's expression was strained. Jacob took a step closer to the other wolf.

"It's okay -" Abruptly Paul had taken off into the woods, leaving Jacob mystified. "Paul, where are you going?" Jacob asked, staring after him. Paul hadn't answered, and Jacob sighed before chasing after him. He'd have to set the record straight and let him know there was no reason to be jealous. He had to let him know he was still his brother no matter what.

"Paul it's okay," Jacob solaced softly. "You don't have to be jealous."

'_Stop talking to me_.' Paul sneered. Jacob continued to pursue him.

"Why are you running?" Jacob asked incomprehensively and irritated.

'_You're just…just- I don't even know! Just leave me alone, I don't want to be bothered with you_!' He growled.

"Paul you -," Jacob paused when he sensed Paul's incessant snarling fade away, indicating he'd phased back. He could feel his frustration stirring in the pit of his stomach, and was unable to hold back the growl that pressed passed his muzzle. He sped up, following his scent. He maneuvered around the forest floor to cut him off from the front.

Jacob tracked Paul's scent back to the cliffs. He discerned the boy grudgingly stomping across the beach, his keen eyes tracing over the outlined scowl present on his face. Jacob stopped in the woods just beyond the First Beach and allowed his huge, deep brown eyes to run over Paul's face. He noted Paul's obvious anger, but looked further, into his eyes, and noted the hurt, the strain, and the utter hatred that possessed them.

'_He's really hurting_.' Jacob thought to himself. He felt the stir of frustration in his abdomen diminish abruptly, sympathy and empathy taking its place. He knew how jealousy felt, and how much being pushed away hurt when you thought the bond you shared with someone was strong, unbreakable even.

But he couldn't absolutely divulge why _Paul_ of all people was acting like this. They hadn't been able to get along or even be around each other too long without a fight or argument boiling over, ever since they discovered the wolves that lived inside them.

Paul had definitely gotten edgier and more temperamental since he first phased and would always want to fight whenever an opportunity was sprung his way, and Jacob was the opposite. Although, Jacob _has_ become edgier and belligerent, he had control, something Paul obviously failed at possessing.

So he couldn't wrap his mind around that, but he figured rejection was rejection either way it went. And it hurt! He and Paul had been really close at one point in time of their lives, but then life took its course and all _this _happened. This whole werewolf thing ruined the relationship they once had, tore it apart into tiny remnants and with him blowing Paul off for Bella every chance he got was basically him taking his foot and crushing those tiny remnants into nonexistence.

He could feel his pain, see his hatred, and acknowledges the strain on their friendship. Paul was right, it was so obvious. He sighed, finally understanding, and phased back into his human-self.

"Paul." The boy looked up, his scowl fixating into a glare as he distinguished his Beta casually sauntering toward him.

"Get away from me!" Paul growled, turning to storm away. He heard Jacob's hurried footsteps running through the sand toward him, and he was about to take off but he felt his warm palm clutch around his wrist. Paul looked down at the intruding hand before tearing his arm from his grasp and turning to glare at the culprit.

"Paul, just stop." Jacob pleaded his tone comforting, soft. "I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner." Paul growled.

"I'm not jealous!" He snapped at him, staring menacingly into his eyes. He noted the iris's in his deep brown orbs quivering under the fluorescent glow of the moonlight. The moon floated above the water, reflecting against the face of the sea. He focused on the silhouette that formed over his body, and how the light illuminated his bare chest, his complexion and the moonlight contrasting beautifully.

"I know Paul," He admitted, and Paul tore his focus from the silhouette to refocus on his gorgeous face. "I know exactly why you've been acting this way." He said his tone still soft.

"You do?" Paul asked, lifting a brow quizzically. His glare continued to sculpt his face, and Jacob nodded. Paul's heart was racing as he tried to keep his glare in place.

"Yeah I do. It was so obvious. I really _don't_ know why I hadn't realized it before." Paul snorted, failing to keep up his glaring façade and diverted his gaze toward the sea.

"I know it was obvious. I made it obvious, genius." He said, and he turned back to Jake, looking him in his eyes. Jacob noticed that his glare dissolved and now, instead of hatred, hurt or strain, Paul's eyes were hopeful. They were swimming in a hopeful flood.

"I know." Jacob said.

"So? What're we going to do? What's going to happen now?" Paul asked. He traced Jacob's movements, watching him as he reached out his hand and intertwined their hands. Paul's eyes widened slightly, his heart in the terminal, ready to take flight. His eyes were stuck on their mingled hands until he noted Jacob drawing nearer, and his eyes involuntarily focused on his lips. Those pink, plump lips drawing closer, slowly they were filling the gap between them. He was ready to taste him, his heart spreading wings. With anticipation, longing and need taking him over completely, his lips began to tremble. His hand trembled softly against his, and he shut his eyes tight to try and steady his trembling and racing heart. His heart was in the air when he felt the other boy's body pressing against his. Oh _God_, he was ready for this, he couldn't bear to wait for his love anymore.

"We're going to fix it," he heard Jacob whisper in his ear. "You are, and will forever be my brother." Paul's eyes snapped open, noticing that Jacob had taken him into an embrace, his warm breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. His eyes widened, his soaring heart blowing an engine, plummeting and exploded, crumbling into small pieces, on fire, in ashes, smothered.

Jacob rested his head just below his shoulder, the boy being slightly taller than him. He constricted his arms tighter around Paul when he felt the boy tense, stiffening as still as a plank.

Paul was numb. He felt nothing, and in that moment he was nothing. His mind lingered on the word 'brother'. He had let his desires and needs get the better of him. He'd thought he learned some self-control over the last few months, but he guessed not. Jacob was just so close, so near, so present that he couldn't control his yearning. He was so numb. He hadn't noticed Jacob pull away, and he was now staring at him.

Jacob caught his distant, wide-eyed gaze. "Paul, is everything okay?" He asked concerned, his face contorted in genuine concern. His eyes searched Paul's for some type of answer behind his startled expression. Jacob turned around, assuming he'd seen something in the distance, and when he'd turned back to Paul he was smiling. Jacob was slightly taken aback by the sudden change.

"I'm fine." Paul lied. He was far from fine. Unrecoverable was more like it. His heart was bleeding, bleeding blades and crying out, yet he could do nothing.

"O-okay." Jacob said skeptically, unsure if he really was 'fine', but he allowed it to slip by him. "Brother?" Jacob asked, smiling, concealing how hard that word was against his throat by swallowing the instantaneous lump that formed after. In his own conciliation to cover the impromptu reaction, Jacob was unmindful of Paul's reflex tension when he uttered the word. But he quickly reclaimed his smile.

Paul looked at the hand extended to him, and at Jake's soft eyes. He contemplated before taking it. "Brothers." He strained to say, a sudden pang dealt to his already bleeding, crippled heart. He just wanted to yell out his frustrations, but he didn't.

They shook hands, and stood in silence for awhile. "Well, we should be getting back. It's late, and the ride back for you must've been tiring, you should really get some rest." Jacob suggested with a yawn as he stretched his limbs. Paul stared at him, his pique smile in place.

"I think I'll stay a minute." He said, and stiffly turned toward the sea. "You don't get a sight like this often." Jacob turned and nodded his head consonantly.

"Okay. Do you want some company?" Jacob asked, his eyes perched upon Paul once again. Paul shook his head.

"Naw, I'm good. I'll only be a minute." Paul said, his gaze locked on the moon. He couldn't look at Jacob, but he could not, _not_ look at him. His emotions were so baffling he sometimes didn't know how to approach them.

Jacob nodded. "Okay. Don't be too long, it's late." He said, not meaningfully an order. He turned to amble into the woods. "I'll see you in the morning, Paul." He received a distracted nod and grunt from Paul whose gaze refused to be torn from the moon or sea. Jacob began his trot across the sand.

"Thanks for the…talk, Jake." Paul said, his tone weakening at the end. Jacob turned, grinning.

"Anytime." He said. "And hey, I'm sorry about just popping up at your house unexpected and all. I was-"

"It's fine." Paul said meek. His eyes were downcast, but he made sure his head was up high, aiming toward the sky. "You should get home, that yawn was huge." Paul said trying to sound cheerful.

Jacob nodded, although Paul didn't see it, and turned around.

"Goodnight Jake," Paul whispered so his voice wouldn't crack.

"Goodnight Paul," Jake whispered over his shoulder, his ears catching what he'd said, and then he was gone.

Paul waited until Jacob was in the woods, phased and sped off before he even remotely began to relax, but even then he couldn't. He sighed.

He would've loved Jake's company. It would've been just the two of them under the beautifully lit night, on the beach beside the ocean. But he couldn't bear to be around him at the present moment, he was too torn apart.

Paul was honestly exhausted, and wanted to go to sleep. Jacob had been right, the ride back from camp was wearisome and he was forever restless when he even attempted to sleep in the backseat of the car. He wanted so badly to sleep in his own bed, but he was afraid that if he'd left with Jacob and phased he'd be unable to control where his thoughts led. He wouldn't be able to keep his emotions toward everything hidden, not when he felt this broken.

He sighed, and sat on the sand. He definitely needed some mental space too, his thoughts were too congested with Jacob and despair to even try and sleep. He needed an outlet, to vent, to be relieved of his anger, his sorrow, his aching heart, his thoughts. _He just wanted them all to go away_! He wanted something to be mad at. He needed to break something, anything! Preferably those cliffs!

He looked up at the sky to alleviate his destructive urge. He knew his damned mind was playing tricks on him, because he imagined he could see Jacob's transparent face beside the moon. It hurt, but he couldn't seize the smile that attacked his face as he saw Jacob's huge grin. Then his heart fluttered a little when he saw himself below the floating Jacob on the seas surface, smiling back up at him. A small fragment of his broken heart repaired itself, and he could breathe a bit easier.

But that small fragment shattered once again, this time into even tinier pieces, because all of a sudden, out of nowhere, drawn from his subconscious, he saw Bella's transparent face on the other side of the moon next to Jacob.

Paul hadn't even realized it, but he was on his feet growling at the floating Bella head. Staring at her managed to resurface all of his suppressed animosity, momentarily suffocating his depression. He glared.

He tried forcing the wolf inside him back down. He tried swallowing his rage, but with only three months of his discipliner's lessons he couldn't force back the growl that threatened to escape his lips.

He mustered all of his willpower to not phase, but with one last unconscious glance up at her face all resistance was pointless. His anger took over and he howled out, transforming into a huge silver wolf. Uncontrolled howls roared over the cliffs, reverberating waves that creased across the sea, erasing away the mental image of himself.

Incessantly he growled, he snarled, he sneered, he barked, he roared, he howled, unable to even vaguely simmer his enragement. He couldn't get her out his head. He couldn't get them _together_ out of his head. It was emotionally suffocating him, and physically draining him of his energy.

He trashed around until finally, he was completely drained, unable to keep himself up. He was immobilized, a great strain restricting him from moving his body. He felt unconsciousness creeping, and he fell over, a loud thud resounding in the forest. He breathed relentless, his gigantic sides rising and falling, in and out of tempo with his heartbeat.

His heartbeat? He'd snort at the words if he had the strength. His heart was dead, useless to him at this point. It's done nothing but cause him pain, suffering. After about a minute of breathing, and fighting the caresses of unconsciousness, he phased back. He laid hopelessly, slowly succumbing to unconsciousness, allowing it to devour him, the image of Bella and Jacob together etched into his mind, there to haunt his dreamful and dreamless nights.

* * *

It was eight at night, and already he'd give anything for tonight to be over. He didn't want to live through tonight, he didn't want it to be apart of his memory.

That morning when Paul had awaken isolated on the beach, he'd went home, got dressed and headed to Sam's house to see if he 'enjoyed' the gift he'd given him.

Sam had told him that, when he opened the box and saw the roses with the many assorted oils he was by far confused. Then he said he had found the card inside that informed him to give the flowers to Emily and to use the oils for an erotic massage, and how he was guaranteed a memorable night. He warned Paul of his facetious behavior, but thanked him nonetheless.

Then Emily had walked through the door and thanked Paul for the certificate for the spa and suggested that Sam and the others throw a party or a little get together for Paul's return and to show how they appreciated all the gifts he gave.

Paul told her how it wasn't necessary but she insisted, saying it would be a small bonfire gathering, and he could never really tell her no, so it happened. Sam made sure everyone was aware of the gathering, and called Paul - Paul dreaded the call - and informed him that Jacob argued if Bella could come, and how he told the Beta that that wasn't a good idea, but he'd give Paul the option since it was his festive reunion. Jacob was adamant, he told him. He told Jacob if it was okay with Paul then all was well.

Paul had thanked Sam for the heads up, the line going dead afterwards. Then he dialed Jake's number after a few deep breaths.

When Jacob answered, it was difficult for Paul to feign a perpetual attitude. He enlightened Jacob that Bella's presence was fine, telling him that he was positive when Jacob questioned the decision. The line went dead a minute later and he had fallen asleep.

It was five when he had fallen asleep, and he woke at seven-thirty. So now here it was, eight o'clock and he had to get dressed by nine.

He sighed.

Nothing good would come from tonight, he know it!

He was dressed thirty minutes later and at the small clearing in the woods next to a small stream fifteen minutes after. He still had fifteen minutes before a nightmare unfolded, and he decided to spend it under the moon stripped sky beside the stream.

He stared up at the starry sky, savoring the limited source of lighting that glowed sparsely.

He looked to the stream, kneeling down to listlessly swirl his fingertips over the surface. Then he settled down, lying on the edge of the bank, flicking his hand back and forth against the calm current.

He sighed again.

He was ready, but he still didn't want this night to unravel. The feeling that something terrible would happen was festering in his gut but he persuaded himself to ignore it.

His mind wandered of its own accord.

His mind was still congested of nothing but Jacob and his depression, although his thrashing and flailing around the night before had allowed him to relinquish some of his anger. But since his thoughts were swollen with Jacob and sorrow, he chose to think of Jacob and not how he was fighting to believe Jacob actually loved him too. He knew Jacob did, and he knew Jacob knows that he's in love with him also, but just won't fess up to his feelings. Jacob was fighting his true feelings, he knew it, and he felt it.

Jacobs eyes, his voice, his smile, his beautiful mouth annexed his thoughts and he subconsciously closed his eyes, his hand automatically continuing its ministrations. His soft brown eyes and melodic voice had to belong to an angel of the first order, he was convinced of it. His smile, and his mouth; that desirable mouth, advocating that he'd been blessed, and kissed with blissful divinity. He wanted to taste that excruciating divinity. Oh _God_, how he wanted so badly to -

"Paul? How long have you been over here?" Said individual turned to the voice, discerning Emily. He sat up.

"I don't actually know. Not long I don't think. What time is it?" He asked.

"It's nine-thirty." She answered, kneeling down beside the stream, rinsing her hands in the cool water. "Just about everyone is here except Billy, Jacob and Bella." Paul's face scrunched slightly, but Emily hadn't noticed as she continued to rinse her hands.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed it was that late." Paul strained his voice to hold back his snarling. Emily stood, flicking her wrist to get rid of the exiguous water rolling over her hands.

"Yeah, they already started cooking." Paul looked up seeing the smoke he assumed belonged to the bonfire. "Sam and I went to get extra firewood just in case it was needed, and I came to rinse my hands off." Paul nodded when she answered the suspicion as to why it was she was there.

"Well we should head on over before they eat everything." Paul smiled, forcing an instinctive small smile upon Emily's face as well. He didn't want her to question why he was lying on the edge of a bank, alone. She laughed.

"Yeah. C'mon." She led the way back.

* * *

Jacob and Billy were approaching the rising smoke, and Bella was latched on Jacob's arm.

Paul was the first person Jacob seen as they neared the clearing, and he smiled before waving at him. He noted the small smile on the boy's face and how that smile quickly dissolved into a grimace, his snarls inaudible.

"Hey Paul," Jacob said. "Everything alright?" He sat across from Paul, next to Seth on the ground. The elevation was uneven, Paul on a long log sitting between Emily and Jared.

He helped Bella onto the ground beside him, oblivious of Paul's burning orbs locked on her.

"Fine." Paul deadpanned sickly, his gaze choking her as he was so concentrated. Jacob turned back to Paul. He looked like he wanted to punch Bella in the face. The thought only brought back the day Paul nearly sent Bella to an early funeral when she had slapped him. If not for him intercepting, she would be obliterated.

It pained him to think that he had actually gone so out of control that Paul attacked him, just to get to her. Was his hatred for her that uncontrollable? Paul had actually tried to harm him to kill Bella. He saw Paul close his eyes and turn away from her. Paul could hardly control his temper, especially when anything pertained to her.

"Why were you looking at Bella like that?" Jacob questioned, frowning. "Didn't we talk about this?" Paul looked at him, and Jacob noticed the forced smile Paul had given him just then.

"Yeah we did. Sorry about that." He didn't know why, but he didn't believe he was sorry in the least. Knowing Paul the way he does, he knew it would take time for him to apply what they'd talked about into reality. He was his brother and that was the end of it, why be jealous? Why hate her?

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, shifting uncomfortably under the sudden menacing glare from Paul. She already felt discomfort around Jacob and the pack, and would feel mortified if she was the cause of a problem between them.

"Paul's seems to get a bit _more_ temperamental when you're around." Jacob answered, with much more hilarity than he knew she wanted. Jacob hadn't caught Paul's glare because he'd immediately turned to Bella when she spoke.

"W-why?" She asked, staring at Paul. He watched how her eyes went every which way before residing on the ground. He realized her uncomfortable demeanor, and watched as she struggled to turn and look up at him.

"Don't worry about it Bells. Paul and I had a talk and we're at an understanding with each other. It's just going to take him awhile to adjust his _attitude_," Jacob emphasized, turning to the boy and discerning his glare on her. He ignored it and rolled his eyes back to Bella. "He'll be fine." This time, Paul's ominous snarls were audible, to everyone!

"Maybe I should go?" Bella suggested. "This is supposed to be a celebration, and I don't think he'll be happy if I'm here. I don't want to be a burden to anyone." Jacob hadn't caught the glimpse of triumph in Paul's eyes as they widened slightly. She was getting up, only to be pulled back down in her place on the ground.

"No Bella, don't go," Jacob pleaded, "You know how hard it was to get you away from that bloodsucker. Enjoy yourself, Paul will be fine."

"But Jake -" he hushed her with his finger, pressing it against her lips.

"You're going to sit right here next to me and enjoy yourself." He stated. He could see that her leaving was hopeless by the look of defeat in her eyes, and he smiled. He knew she couldn't disobey him, especially when he could break her in half with the flick of his wrist.

She groaned, and so did Paul. Loudly!

Jacob glared at Paul, and noted the boy getting up, a scornful expression on his face.

"Paul, where are you going?" Jared asked.

"Taking a walk." Paul answered grudgingly

"Wait a minute, this is your party and you're walking away?" Jared questioned. Paul just growled at him.

"Paul please,-" Emily began, but was silenced when Sam put his hand against her chest, pushing her back to allow Paul to walk passed. He knew Paul needed to calm down.

Jacob rolled his eyes. Paul was so damn dramatic.

Five minutes after Paul's departure, plates covered with food were passed around.

"Hey Jake," Seth called. Jacob looked up from his plate at Seth's devious, grinning face. "Thanks!" Seth yelled, running away. Jacob waited, startled before he realized he just stolen two hotdogs from his plate.

"Hey!" Jake said instinctive, jumping to his feet and chasing after him. Everyone laughed at the two with Seth just barely slipping from Jacob's grasp.

Bella turned to the woods where Paul had disappeared. She knew it was beyond her to dig herself an even deeper hole that she hadn't even known she began digging in the first place, but her curiosity stabbed at her to know why exactly Paul was so convinced on hating her. She thought they got passed her smacking him, but if that's what all this was about then she'd apologize and hopefully they could be friends.

She looked at Jacob and Seth. They were still running around. This was her chance to get away from Jake, and she got up, trying not to look too suspicious as she escaped the bonfire and vanished between the trees in search of Paul.

Sam saw her leave, and he mentally sighed. '_That conversation isn't going to go well_.' He speculated, but didn't try to involve himself as to honor his promise. '_I only pray that they served him well, teaching him some control in those three months.'_

* * *

Paul growled at the approaching feet.

He wanted to be alone.

His face scrunched, recognizing the repugnant scent the stench belonged to and growled in distaste.

He was standing beside the stream, and turned to hide himself in the shadows of the trees, not wanting to be discovered. He saw her run towards the stream looking behind her. _'Probably making sure Jake isn't following her._' He assumed and scoffed.

She stopped by the stream, and even in the darkness Paul could distinguish her bemused expression. Why was she looking for him anyways? Didn't she come with Jake? He growled.

He didn't know how he did it, but he just managed to piss himself off. He wanted to kill her, to get her out of the picture for good. She was alone, so why not? And the stream was right there, he could dump the body. All signs point to 'kill', and he grinned. He was going to do it, _now_!

He took a step forward, and broke a twig under his foot. She turned around. Neither the twig nor her hearing his steps stopped him from killing her, but of course, it was Jacob. He knew it would hurt him, and he couldn't do that to him. No matter how much he wanted to be selfish and kill her for his own self-gain, he couldn't, and _wouldn't_ purposefully hurt Jacob.

He sighed and stepped back into the shroud of darkness.

"Paul," he heard her whisper. "Paul, where are you?" He snarled. He didn't want to hear her voice, he didn't like it. It wasn't harmonic like Jacob's, it sounded more like shattering glass. "Paul." He flinched, she was so aggravating and he wished she'd shut up. "Paul, where are you?" She whispered louder. He wanted to kill her again.

Then he thought about it. He didn't have to kill her, he could talk to her. He could simply tell her to back the hell up off what belonged to him, and to stop shattering his happiness unless she wanted him to shatter every bone in her body. But he'd _try_ to say it a bit nicer - he'd _try_!

Bella heard a growl from behind her and turned around. Before she could even turn halfway around she felt something constrict tightly around her wrist, jerk her around in a blinding motion and slam her against a tree.

She shut her eyes tight and hissed. The growling was practically in her ear now and she snapped her eyes open, completely disregarding the pain in her back. She shrank back when she was faced with a fuming and infuriated looking Paul, glaring eventual death to her.

"Paul," she breathed out, and he winced at her voice.

"Shut up." He demanded through clenched teeth. "Why are you here?" He bit out, his hold on her tightening. They were face to face, and Bella squeezed her eyes shut from the immense pain shooting up her arm.

She tried to ignore it, and look Paul in his eyes. "Paul, I want to know why…" She trailed, wincing as his grip that she thought could get no tighter, tightened, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Why I hate you so much?" Paul growled, supplying for her. "Why I wish I could kill you, but can't because it would hurt Jacob too much?" He noted her eyes opening a bit, and he squeezed tighter forcing her eyes to close. He didn't want to look into her eyes.

"Yes," she breathed out, her voice hoarse. He snarled his breath ghosting across her face. He threw her arm down and immediately she tried to sooth it. He turned around, facing the stream. He could hear her breathing unsteadily.

"Bella, do you _really_ want to know why I hate everything about you?" He sneered repulsed. He heard her ragged breathing even out a bit, and heard her shifting her feet against the dry grass on the forest floor.

"Yes, I want to know Paul. I want to help." She said, and saw his body rumbling and assumed that he was laughing a silent laugh. "What's wrong Paul? What have I done?"

"Well for starters, you slapped me." He said over his shoulder. "I still loathe you for that, but that's not the real reason why I want to bury you alive." He confessed his voice softening as he trailed to the end. He heard her approach him with cautious and subtle steps.

"And I apologize for that. But what's the real reason. Why can't we be friends?" She whispered softly. Then they both heard bushes and leaves shuffling from behind them.

"Bella." They both recognized that to be Jacob's voice. Paul growl ferocious, and abruptly he clutched his hand around her throat and slammed her back into the tree.

"Because you're taking _him_ away from me," he whispered in a stern tone.

"Wha-" she tried to choke out, but he closed his hand around her throat potently, making sure he wouldn't snap her neck.

"Don't talk." He ordered, and rapidly he explained his reasons for loathing her. "You're taking him away from me. You treat him like shit and he has done nothing but tried to help you. That leech left you and Jake helped you recover and you reject him as soon as the corpse walks back into the picture." He tried making his explanation more brief, knowing Jacob had caught the foul stench that belong to her and was following it to where they were.

"You reject him every time, and he could do so much better. He could be happy but he is _so fucking caught up on you_!" He growled, not taking a single breath. "It's fucking ridiculous." He breathes. "You're just in the way of him being happy with someone else," he paused, his grip loosened slightly, and his voice softened. "With me." he finished, and noted her eyes widened.

"Yo-you, -"

"Bella." They heard Jacob call.

She tried to speak when given the opportunity, but Paul's hold on her locked stiffened around her throat again. "I love him." Paul admitted his voice stern once again. "I love him, and he loves me, but as long as you're here he'll never admit it. You're…you're just in the way of him being happy. And personally I think you enjoy it." She tried shaking her head in dissonance.

That wasn't true, but she couldn't protest it. "Bella, I fucking hate you for all the right reasons. You're taking my reason to live away from me, and I want to fucking kill you so bad, but it would hurt him too much." His voice fell soft again on his last statement. He noted her struggling against his hold, and he contemplated hearing what she had to say.

He let her go, and she fell to her knees gasping for air. "Bella, where are you?" Jacob shouted. He was getting closer, and they could hear the worry in his tone, and his footsteps speed up into a mild jog.

"I'm sorry." She gasped, and coughed before swallowing and staggering to her feet. Her breathing was still uneven. "And that's not true, I don't mean to hurt Jacob, I want him to be happy." He breathed out.

Paul was tempted to pin her against the tree again, his glare intense. "Then why do you keep doing things to hurt him?" He whispered acidly. "Just let him go, let him be happy." She nodded.

"I want him to be happy, if not with me, well then at least with someone who will love him as much as he loves them." She managed her breathing. "Just tell me what I have to do."

"Give him to me Bella, I'll take care of him. I'll love him with everything I have." He promised. "Just leave him alone, let him know there is someone else."

"He said he imprinted on me." Bella confessed quickly, Jacob's footsteps were feet away, they could hear them, and his jogging pace had increased.

"He hasn't imprinted on you. He doesn't even know what it feels like to imprint." Paul stated just as quickly. "Just give him to me Bella. Just give him to me and he'll be forever happy." She hesitated, drawling the suspense longer than it needed to go, until finally, she nodded.

"Okay." She said, and gasped when she was swiped off her feet by Paul. Jacob appeared just then, noting Paul holding Bella bridal-style.

"Bella," he rushed over, concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at her and his eyes shot back up to Paul "Is she okay?" He asked, not waiting for her answer. Paul nodded.

"She fell." Paul answered. "She was looking for me and fell, but I found her." Jacob looked down at her in Paul's arms. "Here." Paul said, giving her to him with a smile.

"Thanks, Paul." Jacob said, and looked down at Bella. "You are such a jinx. You fall any and everywhere." Jacob's brows furrowed, but creased out evenly when he heard Bella laugh. It reminded him of what Paul had said. Her laugh didn't arouse him like Paul's did. He quickly glanced up at Paul.

"I was blessed with bad luck." She joked, and Jacob smiled.

"I think it's more of a curse than a blessing." Paul walked passed the two. "Hey Paul." Jacob called, turning around. "Thanks again, man. I don't know what I would've done if something would've happened to her." Paul gnashed his teeth, never turning around.

"You mean, you don't know what you would've done if _Edward_ found out something happened to me." Bella said, causing Jacob to scoff.

"I'm not worried about some corpse. I'd rip him to shreds." Now it was Bella's turn to scoff.

"I'm going back to the bonfire, I'll see you guys there." Paul said, and stalked off. Jacob turned to Bella. They began walking two minutes after Paul left.

"Is that what really happened?" Jacob asked, he walked a relevant distance behind Paul so he wouldn't hear. Bella hated lying, because she was no good at it. So she said the first thing that came to mind.

She winced. "I think I sprang my ankle." Jacob looked at her ankle, and it looked totally fine, but didn't press the issue.

"Oh. Well I'll take you home." Bella nodded.

They approached the bonfire, Paul having already settled into his spot when Jacob and Bella appeared. Everyone turned to Bella, who was still cradled in Jacob's arms, and repetitively asked if she was okay.

"She's fine. She sprung her ankle." Jacob told them. "I'm going to take her home. Dad, I'll head home when I come back." Billy nodded. Everyone said goodbye as Jacob sauntered off into the woods with her. Paul's voice being the only voice to stand out to her, and she craned her head around to look at him.

She noted his smile, and how his eyes that were glistening against the flames, were locked on her intensely. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable as she tentatively returned the smile.

"Bye Bella." Paul said, his smile instantaneously growing into a grin.

"Bye everyone." She called around Jake's humungous body, her eyes never leaving Paul's glistening embers.

* * *

**Okay so tell me what you think! ^_^ Were there any OOCness? **

**Great? :D, Good? :), Bad? :(, Terrible? T^T**


	4. Compromise to a Catastrophe

**Author's note: I'll actually finish this story! Hell yeah. **

**Not really much to say, so SRE! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Compromise to a Catastrophe**

The sky was gray, it would rain soon.

It had been an entire week since Paul's bonfire celebration, and it had to be one of the most confusing weeks of Jacob's life. It seemed like Bella was avoiding him, he'd call but he'd hear her tell Charlie in the background that she wasn't there.

He knew Charlie didn't want to lie, but he did. Jacob would've stopped by her house, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions, but an entire _week_? Something had to be wrong.

Jacob, as the russet wolf, was covering miles upon miles as he quickly sped between trees and over any undergrowth or logs haphazardly lying on the ground. He saw Bella's house in the distance and slowed down when he was close enough to walk.

He ambled to the side of the house, discerning her open window. He was thankful it was open, but skeptical. _'It's probably open for that bloodsucker.'_ He sneered to himself, an abrupt scowl crossing his features.

His suspicions of the open window was confirmed when he distinguished two voices intonating from Bella's room. He waited, eavesdropping.

"Bella you smell awful." Edward flinched, scrunching his face.

"Oh why thank you. Those are the exact words I wanted to hear you say when you got here." Bella said sarcastically. Jacob figured the bloodsucker had arrived only a moment ago. He's surprised he hadn't caught his scent, although he'd admit something was beginning to wreak something fierce.

"I'm sorry, but you do." Edward said, pinching under his nose and watching as she shifts around on her bed. "You smell like those dogs. It's been an entire week, why hasn't the putrid odor dissolved by now? Have you been sneaking off -" Bella rolled her eyes.

"No, Edward I haven't been sneaking off. And I don't know why I smell like the wolves. Maybe someone wore some strong cologne that stuck with me." Edward shook his head.

"No. The smell wasn't on you yesterday, its -" Bella noted him space out for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Then he smiled.

"No wonder," Edward said. "Jacob's here."

"Wh-what?" Bella asked alarmed. Edward looked at her perplexed.

"Is something wrong?" He went to sit beside her, his expression becoming serious in an instant. "What happened?" He asked, glaring at no one in particular as he stare at her. Her head was bowed to her chest as she covered her head with her hands.

"Hurry and close the window." She said, but before Edward could react, Jacob was in the room staring at the both of them, glaring. "Jacob," Bella gasped.

In an instant Edward had him by his throat. "What did you do to her?" He growled. Jacob wrenched himself free and tossed him across the room. Edward flipped through the air and landed on his feet.

"Don't you ever lay your dead hands on me again, unless you want your arms ripped from your body." Jacob growled back. Edward readied himself to charge again, this time aiming to spear him through the window, but Bella intervened.

"Stop!" She shouted, jumping up between the two scowling boys. "That's enough Edward." She glowered at him. "Jacob, please go."

"No." He deadpanned, his glower locked on Edward. Then suddenly that glower was directed towards her. "Bella you don't talk to me for an entire week, I come to see you and now you're telling me to leave. What's the deal? What're you hiding from me?" He growled.

"Nothing." Bella said softly, her eyes downcast. She hadn't decided if she should tell Jacob what Paul had told her a week ago. He never told her _not_ to say anything, but she didn't want to impose on Paul's progress. She didn't want to rush Jake into anything, especially into something she wasn't sure he'd go for.

"C'mon Bella, you're a lair. It's something you're not telling me and I want to know what it is. Ever since the bonfire you'd been acting strange." He noticed Edward's glare narrow in on him.

"What happened? How did she fall?" Edward asked, reading Jacob's mind. "How dare you let her get hurt," and in a flash he was clutching Jacob's throat again.

"No!" Bella yelled. "Stop it, both of you!"

"That's it!" Jacob growled, grabbed his arm and twisted it around. Edward, in his speed, spun out of his hold and swung his fist at him. Jacob allowed instinct to take over and evaded the punch easily. Edward punched through her window, shattering the glass.

"Enough!" Bella screamed, but Jacob didn't stop. He grabbed his arm and again tossed him across the room. "Both of you _stop_!" And Edward froze on his toes, about to charge. Jacob didn't move either. "Just stop, both of you."

They glared to each other.

"Bella, is everything alright up there?" They heard Charlie - Bella's father - ask, and faintly his footsteps creaked up the stairs. "You need some help?"

"No dad, I'm fine." She lied. She could hear him in the hallway, and quickly tried to think of an excuse. Her door creaked open, ajar. "Um…Don't come in here I'm naked!" She shouted, and quickly the door slammed closed.

"Sorry." Charlie said.

"Don't worry about it dad. Just go back down stairs. I'll be down in a minute." She said and turned to Jacob when Charlie said 'okay'. "Jacob you have to go." She said.

"No. You have to tell me the reason behind you -"

"She asked you to leave." Edward growled.

"Please don't start fighting again." Bella pleaded.

"Why was Paul carrying you?" Edward asked Bella. He turned to her, his glare that was initially for Jacob still intact. This is why she wanted Jacob to leave, Edward was reading his every thought, and the more Jacob questioned her about the bonfire, the more things he thought about, and that's more information given to Edward than he needed. "Bella," Edward drawled after she hadn't answered him. "Tell me."

She turned to him, and then to Jake who also looked interested. She turned and sighed, collapsing onto her bed. Then she sat up. She blinked her eyes slowly, sleepily. "I…I just fell and he found me. That's all." She said, her eyes roaming around the room, unable to find one thing to lock onto.

Edward chuckled, as he casually sauntered over to the front of the bed. He genteelly grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger, lifting her head to stare her straight in the eye. "Bella…My darling Bella, I love you." He kissed her gingerly, surprisingly receiving no reaction from Jacob. "I love you, but you're a terrible, terrible liar." He smiled. "Now tell me what actually happened."

Bella hesitated, her eyes roaming again, unconsciously they grazed over Jacob's startled expression. His eyes were wide. "That didn't happen?" Jacob asked, shocked. Edward chuckled mockingly, and turned to him, his glare evaporated.

"You actually believed her when she told you that?" He smirked. "You're even more oblivious than I thought." Jacob glared, growled, and clenched his teeth.

"She wasn't the one to tell me that." He clarified through clenched teeth. "Paul did."

"I thought you were able to read each others minds." Edward said skeptical. "What happened was he not thinking as usual?" Jacob growled, he was about to propel himself at him.

"No." He deadpanned, gnashing his teeth now. "Paul hasn't been phasing lately, so I don't know what's been on his mind for the past week." Edward made an unconcerned sound in the back of his throat and turned back to Bella. "What really happened Bella?" Jacob asked before Edward could.

Again she hesitated. She turned to Jacob, noting something pendulum swinging from his neck. She discerned it as a pendent, a pendent she'd never seen him wear before. She wondered if he'd been wearing it when he jumped through the window just now.

"Jacob, what is that around your neck?" She asked, staling. He looked down at the locket, and glowered at her for trying to stale.

"Don't worry about this. What happened?" He asked gravely, and noted her brusque glare.

"I just want to see what it is!" She said. He sighed before stalking over to her and leaning forward. She grabbed the pendent, her hand brushing against his bare chest. She studied it, and found the button on the side and clicked it. The locket sprang open, and immediately she smiled at the picture.

Instantly, she could tell who the little boys were in the picture; Paul and Jacob. Paul had Jacob on his shoulders, both wearing childish-like grins for the camera. It was then in that moment that she knew what she had to do. It was then that she knew Paul really could make Jake happy. It was then that she realized Jake will never be completely happy with her. But with Paul, they could really go far.

"Okay," Jacob began annoyed, closing the pendent and leaning back. "Now what happened?" Bella sighed, there was no more reluctance, no more deprivation of sleep, no more avoiding Jake, no more of her holding him back from his true love.

"Okay," She began softly. She turned to Edward. "Edward, could you wait outside. I want to talk to Jake alone." Edward stared at her prowess for a moment.

"Bella I'd like to know -"

"It'll only be a minute." She assured, causing Edward to sigh. She kissed his lips, and she was fully aware of how Jacob showed no reaction like he had many times before. He didn't grunt, he didn't snort, growl or snarl. She knew he was slowly getting over her, by the second it seemed.

"Very well." He said sauntering toward the window. "Call me back in when you're finished." And he disappeared in a blur.

"Well?" Jacob goaded. "What was so pious that you had to send the leech away?" She didn't know how to begin, but she figured she'd start slow.

"How do you feel about gay people, Jake?" The question completely knocked him off guard.

"There…alright, I guess. But Bell-"

"How would you feel if _you_ were gay?" Another unexpected question and he hesitated.

"Wh-what! What does that-"

"Just answer the question." She glared, and he again hesitated.

"I guess I'd be okay with it. But I'm _not_ gay, so what does that matter?"

"Can you…," she trailed off, staling and swallowed. She took one deep breath through her nostrils. "Can you see yourself being happy and in love with another guy?" That time he wasn't surprised, but he still wondered why she would ask such irrelevant questions.

He sat down beside her, and took her hand. He turned to her, and turned her to him so they could be face to face. "No. For the simple fact that I can only see myself with _you_…no other guy, no other girl, just you."

"But what if-" he was becoming irritated.

"Why are you asking me these questions now? Shouldn't you have asked these types of questions when we first met, or if I told you I was gay?" He questioned. "All I asked was what did you and Paul -" then he thought about it, his eyes widening at the revelation. "This is what you two were talking about?"

She winced just looking at his expression. She was having second thoughts about telling him. "Sort of, but not exactly." She answered. "It was deeper than this…a lot deeper."

"Then what was it that you two were talking about, exactly?" He asked, trying to hold himself back from growling. What type of shit did Paul fill her head with?

Bella looked away from him, pulling her hand free of his. "You." She said softly. "We were talking about you."

"Paul thinks I'm gay?" he questioned, and then thoughts of his hard-on when they were at the cliffs came to mind. "Damn it." He said more so to himself. "But he knows how I feel about you. Paul's got something planned." And then another thought came to mind. "But he wouldn't do that." He again said more so to himself. "He wouldn't go that far."

"Paul's in love with you." she confessed quickly, knowing if she waited any longer that she'd back out of telling him. Her breath hitched when the words were spoken. "He asked me if I could stop talking to you for awhile because with me in the picture, you'd never admit that you loved him too." She said, and wondered why her mouth kept flapping when she commanded it to shut up. "He said it was the only way you could truely be happy." Her mouth had a mind of its own. "You can't be happy with me Jacob, I'd only keep rejecting you because I love Edward, and that's who I'm gong to be with, not…I'm sorry, but I can't be with you. But Paul loves you, so please, just give him a chance. One chance Jacob, please…for me. Please."

Jacob's head fell to his chest.

"I'm going to kill that selfish bastard!" He growled, the words slipping from his tongue slowly. His eyes burned with hate. He glared, his face somber and scrunched in what could only be determined as _certain_ death. Abruptly he jumped from the bed, and stalked over to the window.

Bella jumped from the bed in panic. "Jacob, no! He's in love with you. Why can't you just accept that!" She shouted. "Why fight him for the way he feels? Jacob he loves you, I can tell it from the look in his eyes when he looks at you, and when he sees us together. He loves you, and I believe you can love him too."

Jacob snarled, suddenly turning to face her. His face was warped into many different expressions. All of them exulting hatred, and death. "He's lying!" He growled, his voice dripping acid. He was livid. "He only said that because he hates you Bella, and he doesn't want me to be around you. He'd do anything to keep you away. But I never thought he'd go this far." He sneered. "I'm going to kill him." And he readied himself to jump.

"Wait!" Bella yelled. "If he'd really do anything to keep me away, then why didn't he say I couldn't go to the bonfire when you told me it was up to him to decide? Why didn't he just say no then?" Jacob turned around, his face even more menacing than before.

"So he could do exactly what the fuck he's done now!" He roared. "He invited you to tell you this ridiculous ass story, in hopes that you'd stay away from me, and you fell for it!" He growled.

"So he made himself upset, stormed off just to -"

"Paul is so fucking dramatic, he's just dramatic as hell okay!" Jacob shouted, the more he thought about it, the more livid he became. He saw Bella shaking her head.

"I don't believe that." She said. "I looked into his eyes and seen exactly what I see in Edward's eyes when he looks at me; nothing but commitment, love and desire, and the will to keep you safe no matter what." She speculated. "I believe he's in love with you Jake, but you're not open to seeing the possibilities. You don't understand that happiness comes in many different forms, don't fight it embrace it."

Without another word, Jacob turned and disappeared out the window. He was done listening to her. He knew the truth, and he would kill Paul for his selfishness. He phased and vanished into the forest.

Bella called after the wolf, but it was futile. She sighed before calling Edward back in. "Edward, come -" and before she could finish, Edward was behind her, sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing soothing and comforting circles on her back.

"Don't worry. Things will work out." He said, and she turned to him.

"Were you listening?" She asked.

"You never clarified that I couldn't."

"I asked for a moment _alone_ with Jacob."

"I wasn't here, was I?" He asked, and she sighed, giving up. It didn't matter! Edward had maturity, and he knows how it feels to love and be heartbroken, so he wouldn't mock anyone who was surely in love.

He laid her back on the bed against his chest and watched as she closed her eyes. It was raining now, and he knew she'd be asleep within the hour.

"Don't worry, Bella. Everything is sure to work out." He whispered softly to her, listening to her subtle heartbeat.

* * *

Jacob was tenacious, livid, and above all else he felt betrayed. He growled obscenities, as he pushed his legs to drive through the muddy landscape the rain created. His russet fur lay against his huge body, drenched in the rain.

The rain wasn't light. It was pouring. It would fill a ravine in the matter of a couple of days if it were to last that long. It was heavy! The sun had evaporated somewhere that he didn't know and was kind of happy that it wasn't smug enough to be beaming so brightly in his face. The gloomy gray sky matched his current mood, but if it were red and black with blazing fire then it would be perfect.

He was set out on tearing Paul to pieces, and dumping his body parts in the sea. He just couldn't believe it, the one he calls 'brother' had betrayed him because of his own jealous heart. It was selfish and unforgivable.

Jacob knew Paul was at Sam's house. He knew everyone was there, because that's where he'd come from before going to see Bella. Paul was there unless he left when the weather started changing, but it didn't matter, because wherever he is, Jake would go and he'd kill him.

He saw Sam's house a little ways ahead, but didn't slow down, instead he sped up eager and belligerent. He phased back when he was inches from the door. The normally open door was now closed due to the change in climate.

Jacob ripped the door open, lividly, a madman!

"Where the fuck is he?" He growled, noticing everyone turning to him. "Where is that selfish son of a bitch Paul!" He searched their faces, trying to discern his victim.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Paul asked, standing from the chair at the table befuddled, furrowing his brows. He noticed Jacob's face intensify immensely, instantly when he revealed himself. Jacob's matted wet hair, dark somber eyes and tenacious growls made him ominous.

"You son of a bitch!" He shouted, and instantly propelled himself at him, punching him in the face. Paul fell to the floor with a 'umph' and a thud. Emily screamed, causing Sam in his haste to kick in the back door and run to the front.

"Whoa, Jacob, wait a minute." Quil yelled as him and Jared tried to hold him back as he was easily liberating himself from there grasp. Embry tried pulling their Beta from Paul, but he was too much, too reckless. His rage and spite fueled him.

Jacob was tossing them aside left to right to get to Paul. His victim still lied on the floor, disoriented. Paul used his elbows to support himself as he lifted up a bit, and brought a hand to his bruised jaw. He could see the animalistic wolf in Jacob's eyes! It was fighting to get out, tearing through every rationality! Paul would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, but he was more confused than anything.

"Enough!" Sam's powerful voice boomed through the house. Emily ran to him, not knowing what to do or what was going on. Jared, Quil and Embry continued to try and keep Jake back. Seth was scared. He had never seen Jacob so angry, so out of control. Leah stood stupefied beside her brother - Seth - unable to put anything together that could even remotely describe Jacob's sudden assail.

Sam pushed Emily behind his body, protectively, making sure she was far enough so she wouldn't be entangled within the brawl. Then he stomped over to the brawl taking place in _his_ _house_, in front of _his Emily_! Hell was about to reign!

He slyly came behind Jacob, slithering between the three boys fighting to hold him back and grabbed a fistful of his hair, the boy wincing slightly, and he swung him out the door. He bounced off the porch, tumbled down the steps and rolled onto the ground. "Sit down!" He roared to Jared, Quil and Embry, but Seth and Leah took a seat as well. Emily was stuck, frozen in disbelief.

Then Sam did something they didn't see coming. He clutched one of Paul's ankles and dragged him outside, tossing him down the steps and onto the ground. He was beyond livid. He was Death in that moment.

Jacob was getting up, assuaging his bruised head when he looked over and seen Paul. Then his senses went black again as he disregarded Sam's obvious warning and tried to crawl over to him. Sam kicked him in his ribs when he propelled towards Paul, sending him into the small open clearing, rolling. Sam turned to Paul.

"Get up." He demanded, and watched as Paul staggered to his feet without a complaint. Neither Sam nor Jacob noticed the rain splashing against their heated skin. They were so enticed in rage. Then he turned to Jacob who was about ten feet away. "Jacob, get up."

Jacob was clutching his abused ribcage, feeling as though bones were broken. He noiselessly groaned as he rolled over onto his back, only his mouth moving.

"Get up!" He heard Sam edict. His body was still demanding death to Paul, but his ribs were screaming out to him in excruciating agony. But he obeyed his Alpha as he tried to stand on his feet. He was on his feet, and he could discern Paul between the rain droplets. He moved closer. "Stay where you are." Sam commanded, and snarling, he stopped.

It was silence between the three, only the sound of rain pounding the Earth drummed through their ears. Quil, Jared, Embry, and Seth all crowded around the door, intrigued, yet deathly mortified. Leah was trying to console Emily when she started crying, sobbing that Jacob's sudden anger took her to a place she didn't want to be reminded of. The visible marks marred across her face indicating said place.

"One of you, speak now! What the hell just happened?" Sam asked grudgingly, glaring at the two.

"He lied to Bella and told her 'he loved me'." Jacob spat spiteful. "He told her she was getting in the way and that she needed to stay away, just because he's _jealous_ and _pathetic_." He growled. Sam turned to Paul.

"Is that true?" Sam asked, incredulous. Paul continued to stare at Jacob, watching him blow a gasket. His eyes were languid as he stared at the boy, hardly caring if they were open or closed.

"No." Paul replied softly, and Jacob growled.

"Yes it is you lying bastard!" Jacob growled maliciously. Then they heard Sam's dominating snarls emanate from his orifice.

"Obviously there is a misunderstanding between you two," Sam began, glancing over at Paul who he caught glancing at him return before he caught the boy turning back to Jacob. "You two need to talk, _privately_!" He growled. "You need to meet each other halfway, compromise a deal." He suggested looking back and forth between the two, noting Paul standing calmly in the rain, and Jacob burning steam from the contact with the rain.

Sam walked over to Jacob, and roughly slammed his hand onto his shoulder, rocking the boy's body a bit, still upset himself at how they behaved in front of Emily. "You two will talk, and you will listen, Jake. Do you understand me?" He asked. Jacob continued to snarl, looking passed Sam to his victim. "Look at me," he shook him for his attention. "You will talk, and _you_ will listen. As the Beta you should have more control than your exhibiting right now. This is amount of self-control is intolerable." More growls escaped from between Jacob's lips.

Sam narrowed his eyes on the boy. "As Alpha, I order you. Jacob you _will_ listen to what he has to say, get rid of the animosity and ready yourself with a clear head to create a compromise." He said. Jake tried simmering his rage. "No fighting," he told him, and turned to Paul. "No fighting…Go," he pointed towards the forest. "In the forest and work whatever this misconception is out thoroughly." Paul was cautious to walk towards Jacob. "_Go_!" Sam ordered sternly, still infuriated.

Self-control is a significant factor to being a leader, which is why Sam hasn't murdered either one of them.

Paul ambled beside Jacob, and heard him growling under his breath. They both disappeared into the forest.

An intense silence fell between the two boys, no words being spoken for fifteen minutes. In that time, Jacob had managed to simmer a scanty amount of his rage, bottling the rest of it up inside himself. His ribcage had also recovered of its own accord.

"You want to tell me why you lied?" Jacob asked bitterly as they climbed over a log, breaking the mutual silence. Paul hopped over the log with ease, and looked around, nothing but trees surrounded them. They were in a small open space that had a radius of about twenty feet long and thirty feet wide. They figured they were far enough away to speak privately as ordered.

Paul sighed. "I didn't lie." He confessed, and Jacob snorted.

"That's bullshit. You honestly want me to believe you love me." He scoffed. "Just admit it, you're a jealous son of a bitch who hates me hanging around Bella because you feel left out." Paul wasn't going to allow his temper to rise. That was one thing he wouldn't satisfy him with. It was still raining, and he wanted to enjoy the coolness of the water against his sweltering skin.

Paul shrugged. "Call it what you want, the truth is the truth. And yeah you're right, I don't like you hanging around her, but I can't stop you, can I…_Beta_." He smirked and shook his head, turning away. He created some distance between them, walking to lean on a tree about ten feet away.

"Tell me the real reason you said it Paul. I know for a fact that you don't love me, especially when we argue and fight all the time. I mean, look at us now." He said, spreading his arms wide as if they contained the situation.

Paul chuckled. "Yeah, argue all the time like husband and wife right. Then we get _right_ back to being friends." He shook his head. "Pointless."

"Then tell me, why did you tell her that?" Jacob asked.

"I just told you, because that is the truth." He heard growls emanating from Jacob. He knew he wouldn't accept the answer, but it was the truth.

"I don't believe that. Next you're going to want me to believe that you've imprinted on me." He sneered, and watched Paul shake his head for the third time. It was beginning to frustrate him.

"No, I haven't imprinted on you. I just-"

"Don't even say it! I can't bear to hear it come from your mouth. You speak nothing but lies Paul, how about spewing the truth from that big mouth of yours every once in awhile." Jacob growled. "God, I swear, sometimes I just fucking hate you." Pain dwindled in Paul's eyes for a brief moment and he waited for it to subside, slowly, before he spoke again.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Jake." He strained to say. That hurt. Why, of all the things to say, why did he have to say he _hated_ him? "I can't say I feel the same way."

"Why not?" Jacob scolded, clenching his teeth. "You'd say it yesterday, and the day before that. What makes today so special?"

"Because now you know, that I -"

"You're a liar!" Jacob growled. Paul sighed, and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to say another word. Everything he said, he didn't even believe. "Don't ignore me. We're supposed to be talking. So talk damn it!"

"What's the point? You're not going to believe any word I say, and what you do believe you'll just turn it around into an insult. I'm better off just standing here." This made Jacob even more upset, he snarled through clenched teeth.

"Talk, Paul. I want to hear the real explanation. I want -" Paul's eyes snapped open as he glared at Jacob. He briskly pushed off the tree.

"I've told you the reason I said what I said, and that's the truth rather you believe it or not. That's the second time I've told you that." Paul said.

"Then I don't believe it." Jacob simply said, and Paul sighed, dissolving back against the tree. Paul shook his head, and Jacob growled, glaring at him. "Stop fucking shaking your head and talk to me!" He shouted ardently.

"I'm done." Paul said. He pushed himself from off the tree again.

"No you're not." Jacob deadpanned, and within the next second he had Paul pinned against the tree he'd just pushed himself from, forcing his arms to be pressed tightly to his sides. They were face to face. Paul didn't wince. He didn't make a sound. He just stared into Jacob's feverish eyes. "You're going to stand right here, and fucking talk to me." He could perceive Jacob's breath ghosting over his face. "Talk. _Now_!"

"What do you want me to say?" Paul asked, becoming annoyed with him. "Do you want me to tell you I said it because I was jealous? Okay then, I said it because I was jealous. There you go, are you fucking happy now?" Paul glared. "Can we go?"

That just added to the fire burning inside the russet wolf. Jacob lifted him and slammed him back onto the tree to prevent him from stripping free, even though Paul wasn't even struggling for emancipation. But this time, Paul did hiss, and was now trying to liberate himself.

"No we're not going anywhere. I want you to tell me everything. The reason you're so…just so fucking Paul. Give me a reason to that. Why you hate her when she's done nothing to you? And why lie to her?" Paul rolled his eyes, snarling, his eyes narrowing on him.

"You are so fucking pointless to talk to!" Paul sneered. "I've told you three times now, how many more do you need?" Jacob growled out this time, shoving him harder against the tree.

"I need the fucking truth!" He sneered. Paul's growls were becoming more audible, he knew he said he wasn't going to allow his temper to rise but Jacob was being so block-headed, not believing a word he says. "Answer the question. Why do you hate her?"

"It isn't going to make a difference at this point because you don't believe anything I say." Paul said through clenched teeth, striving against Jacob's hold on him. "Let go of me." Jacob threw him around, slamming him into different trees before settling onto the same one they were on from the beginning.

Again, but with much more vigor, Jacob potently smashed Paul against the tree, scarping his back on the rough bark. Paul hissed, violently.

A thunderstorm was brewing overhead, the rain pouring even harder, and faster than before. The gray clouds turned black and the gray skies morphed and fused with black and blue.

"That's not what the fuck I asked you!" Jacob growled, his face was burning and distorted into a livid expression. His glare narrowed. "As your Beta I order you to tell me. I order you to tell me _everything_!" Paul gnashed his teeth, and brusquely, he let his temper fly out his hand.

He was playing the Beta card. Paul's body shook in absolute anger. He felt Jacob's grip loosen a bit, probably slightly taken aback. Lightning crackled over there heads, sounding as if it destroyed something in its path. The reverberations pierced through the air like an explosion.

In his weakness, Paul tore Jacob's hands away from him, his expression just as livid. He pushed him in his chest, creating some breathing space.

"You want to know why I fucking told her?" He growled. "Because you're right, I didn't have to." Jacob glared harder, he tried to jump at him to pin him against the tree but Paul evaded him and stepped to the side, forcing Jacob to catch himself and push off against the tree. "I told her because I fucking love you. No, it's because I'm fucking _in_ love with you that I told her, and I couldn't sit by anymore and watch you chase after someone who couldn't make you happy."

"Bella could make me happy. If it wasn't for you -" Jacob attempted to clarify.

"_I could make you happier_!" Paul snapped furiously, gnashing his teeth. "I could give you any and everything. She could _never_ love you the way I would and always have! You are everything in my world, you are the _reason_ I exist," Jacob's breath hitched meagerly, taken aback. That was a lot. "You are my existence, without you there is no point in living. I don't want to make my heart suffer by taking another breath if I have to live without you! My life wouldn't even be worth living if you weren't in it!"

Jacob was stunned to say the least. He didn't understand why, but he actually believed him. He believes every word he says, and he's lingering every single word, intent. He had a sudden desire to envelop himself in his sentences, just to know what it feels like to actually be wanted, to be needed so badly that it killed inside. Bella has rejected him so many times he's forgotten the feeling. He'd only known it when she needed him when Edward left her broken.

Jacob looked into his eyes. He searched them. He saw his mouth moving, but nothing coherent was coming from it, actually he couldn't hear anything, only his own thoughts. But looking and searching his eyes he had discovered exactly what Bella had seen. He saw the commitment, the love and the desire all festering in a pool of misery. He saw how Paul would do anything to keep him safe and how much he needed him to live.

Thunder echoed across the sky as lightning struck again, crackling more destruction in its dismay. The intense sounds shattered Jacob's thoughts, and he could hear Paul clearly now.

"…And you better fucking believe I was jealous! Everything you gave her, everything you wanted from her, everything you tried to make her see, everything you did,_ I wanted_! I wanted so _fucking_ badly. The attention and devotion, the smiles and the laughs, the hugs and the kisses, but mostly I wanted the love you offered her. I wanted that and so much more Jacob. It isn't just your face. It's everything about you that makes you. Your smile, your eyes, your laugh, and that desire you have to help others whenever you can." Jacob was surprised. He hadn't felt that desire in a long time.

"That's enough." Jacob said softly, his previous anger subsiding.

"No." Paul deadpanned. "You ordered me to tell you _everything_ and that's what I'm going to do." He defied defiant. "I loved you the day I laid eyes on you, way before we even knew about our history, way before this whole pack thing started, way before I even knew there was such a thing as imprinting. I don't have to imprint on you to know that this, us, _we_ were meant to be together."

Jacob couldn't conceal his surprised expression. He loved him before they were wolves, before they even knew wolves lived inside them? When he first met Paul they were about six, seven, or perhaps eight. It was so long ago he didn't remember.

"Okay Paul, enough." He said, but he didn't stop.

"You want to know how I know I love you?" He asked, and not having the patience to wait for an answer, he explained. "Because I can read your thoughts even when we're not wolves, I can tell when you're scared but are trying to act brave. I can give you _anything_, and expect _nothing_ in return as long as I see you smile. As long as I hear your voice, that reassures me that nothing has happened to you, I'm content. I can give you all that you need without having to sacrifice any part of me, because I know I am _exactly_ what you want, what you _need_ to be whole. I know I love you, because when I'm not around you, my heartbeat is slow, only running at half capacity, but when I'm near you it's like anything is possible, and my heart races...and I know you feel the same way."

Jacob didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was confused. He never imagined Paul talking like this. He never in a million years expected him to talk to _him_ of all people like this. He thought they hated each other. He thought Paul was his enemy-ally. This was overbearing, overwhelming and consuming.

"You have no idea how much I worry about you. You have no idea how many nights of sleep I've lost just wondering if you were okay. When it was cold - or when we use to know what the cold felt like - I would wonder if you needed some extra blankets or something." He laughed thinking about it, pausing briefly, and he looked away from Jacob. He sighed. "I would wonder if you needed me there to warm you. And some nights…"He trailed off, his voice soft, barely audible over the destructive bang of lightning, even with sensitive ears. "Some nights I wondered if you needed me at all, and I'll admit it…I cried." He turned and smiled at him. "But hey, love hurts sometimes, and I'm not ashamed to admit I've shed a few tears over you, worrying if we'll ever be anything other than just Jacob and Paul; maybe Jacob Meraz or Paul Black." He grinned, and Jacob looked up at him, discerning the genuine grin, and inevitably smiled back.

"Okay Paul. I get it." Paul shook his head, he wasn't finished yet. He cleared his throat, and Jacob sighed. He really didn't know how much more he could take without running away.

"So yeah, I got jealous that you spent almost every waking _moment_ with _her_, and I began to notice how you were starting to _forget_ about _me_. I was jealous and I was pissed. After all the years I've given you everything, and expected nothing, and then she just comes out of nowhere and tries to take you, and expects _everything_ when she's given you _nothing_. But lucky enough for me," he smiled. "She wasn't smart, otherwise she would've held on to what would've been the best thing in her life." His smile grew before his expression became deathly serious. "But I knew she'd never cherish you like I would, if she did decide to stay around. So yeah I was jealous because I didn't get what I wanted. I didn't get _you_, and it seemed like you were forgetting _me_, and then you tried to place me off as just your 'brother'. I don't want to be just your brother. I want to be your lover, your husband and so much more! Jacob Black, I am so fucking in love with you, I'd give anything, anything at all just to be with you. I can't settle for just being in your presence, or seeing your smile anymore. I want you to be mine, for eternity. I want to be by your side with whatever good or bad decision you make. As long as I'm there with you, _I_ would know that it was the best decision _I_ ever made."

Jacob didn't know what to do, what to say, how to react, what to feel. "Paul I…I'm just…," he was speechless.

Paul sighed.

"Jacob, just tell me you love me too. I want you to admit it to yourself, and to admit it to me." He said. Jacob only stared at him, the sounds of lightning becoming distant as it moved on rapidly, but the rain refused to let up. "Tell me. Tell me you love me."

He couldn't, because he didn't. He couldn't love Paul that way - being gay was not a problem, it would've taken time to get use to, but that wasn't an issue. Paul was his 'brother', not his lover, he was his enemy-ally, not his husband, and he was a childhood friend, not his soul mate. He didn't love Paul, it was impossible for him to feel that way.

"I…I," he was at a lost for words. Paul glared.

"Tell me Jacob! Tell me right now!" He shouted angrily. "Tell me how your heartbeat is slow when I'm not around, tell me how just me being in your presence makes you happy, and how my laugh is like no one else's you've ever met in your _life_. Tell me that you love me the way I love you!" He growled, feeling the approaching disappointment seething in his stomach.

That was all true, even his heartbeat. He had never noticed before, but when he thought back on it, whenever Paul was around he felt that anything was possible. But those are some pretty strong feelings to admit. And Bella…

"Are you uncertain?" Paul asked, his voice softening. "Don't be. You know that you and I together, it's right. We are the halves to a whole heart, and Jacob without your half, I'm going to die. I wouldn't dream of a world without you, and you wouldn't dream of one without me, would you?" Jacob wasn't going to answer that. Not that he didn't know how, but because it was obvious he couldn't dream of a world without Paul, no matter how many fights they get into, they've shared so many memories that the fights didn't even matter.

Paul pointed with his head, to Jacob, indicating the locket around his neck. "You're wearing it." Paul said. "What were you thinking about when you saw that picture again Jacob?" He asked. Jacob hesitated, staring down at the ground.

"I was happy," he answered softly.

"Do you know when that picture was?" Jacob looked up at him, searching for the answer. "That was the very first picture we took together. That was the very first day we met." Paul noticed Jake's eyes widening at the revelation.

Jacob grabbed the pendent in his haste and clicked the button, springing it open, rain droplets splashing against the photo. He looked at the picture. He remembered. It was a Friday, and Paul and his mom had just moved into the neighborhood. And Billy, being the good neighbor and Samaritan he was, just had to introduce himself and his son. Jake and Paul clicked automatically when Jake noticed the boy smiling at him with the biggest grin he'd ever seen in his life.

"And that first smile," Paul began, stripping him of his memory. Jacob looked up at him." It held everything I felt. But of course my feelings weren't as strong back then. We were only seven, but that was a genuine smile Jake. That was the first smile I gave my soul mate." He smiled, and Jacob recognized the smile from his memory and the one he'd given just now were identical. Then slowly, the smile dissolved, and Paul's eyes were downcast. "Tell me you love me Jake, please…just say it."

Jacob looked down, and closed the locket. He closed his eyes and gnawed lightly on his bottom lip. He held the pendent in his had, and breathed deeply. And then, he slowly raised his head, his eyes quivering.

"Bella," he breathed out. Paul didn't react, although he heard. He didn't make a face, or feel hatred toward her. He didn't care about her anymore, because she didn't matter, only they did. He just wanted to hear the words come from Jake's mouth.

They stood in silence, listening to the rain pound against the ground, and the distant crackling of thunder and lightning. The wind started to pick up. Jacob had looked away, trying not to look at Paul. Paul was staring at him the entire time.

"Do you want me to prove that you love me Jacob?" Paul asked suddenly, his eyes locked on the boy. "Do you need proof?" Jacob turned to him, still clutching the pendent in his hand, remembrance of its virtue.

"How?" Jacob asked. Paul hesitated.

"The same way you proved it with Bella." He answered. Jake didn't follow. "…Kiss me," and Jacob followed everything now. His eyes widening. "Kiss me one time, and you'll know." Paul said. "Okay?" His intonate was soft.

Jacob didn't have the chance to answer as Paul was approaching him. All he knew was that his heart was racing, rapidly. A part of him actually wanted to feel him, to taste him, but another part is reproaching the idea.

Paul was inches away when he stopped. Jacob didn't know what was about to happen. He's kissed people before, but never another guy, never Paul, his acclaimed 'brother'. Paul reached out and grabbed his hands, both of them, forcing him to release the locket. But he didn't move afterwards, he just stared at him.

Jacob was waiting, needing but reprimanding the contact. He was lustrous, but timid. Then Paul's face came nearer, so near that his lips brushed against his forehead. Paul was in no rush as he sat there a moment, obviously taking in his scent for the umpteenth time of his life, savoring it, loving it.

Then slowly, and with dexterity, he brushed his bottom lip against Jacob's top lip. The contact was soft, hardly feeble and brief, but it made Jacob want to feel more of him. But Jacob didn't rush him, he allowed him the advantage. Then lightly, Jacob felt him nibble his top lip, before softly sucking it. Then in the next instant, he began to mesh their lips together with tentative movements.

Jacob didn't know what to do, so he stood there, but allowed his eyes to close. He was so caught between this. Ever since Paul returned, Jacob had a distant, but vivid fluttering feeling when around him. He was more allured to the boy, but never to the point where he'd allow him to kiss him. But, coincidentally, he was kissing him now. Paul pulled away. Jake hadn't felt what was so special about the kiss with him pulling away when he was just getting into it. But then he noted Paul's sour expression.

"You're too tense." Paul whispered in his ear. "You're thinking about too much. Just let it go, let everything go. Nothing else matters right now, just you and me." He said. Jacob speculated for a moment before nodding.

He'd give it a try, what's the worst that could happen, right? He took a deep breath, noting Paul staring into his eyes.

"What?" Jacob said softer than he knew his voice could go. Paul shook his head.

"You're just…just perfect." He said, again idolizing him.

"Th-" but before he could finish, Paul devoured his mouth. Jacob stood limply, erasing his thoughts. Only him and Paul, just the two of them. He breathed deeply through his nose while still connected with the kiss.

Paul was more engaged in the kiss when he finally felt Jacob deciding to press back against his lips. Paul kissed so deeply, so passionately that Jacob was drawn to it, sinking slowly, indulgently.

Jacob was slowly allowing himself to melt away, feeling the sparks that ignited. They both had their eyes closed, their lips dancing on the others in a tango; a two man dance, graced with such divinity, such passion, relying on the other just as much as relying on yourself.

Fireworks exploded, igniting red and blue flames to cross into two separate worlds. The fires burned through their bodies, forcing them to melt away. It was so hot! They were so intoned with each other.

Paul pulled Jacob closer to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, finding promise in doing this as it deepened the kiss further. They pressed their bodies together, the rain boiling on their skin. But the boiling only felt like sprinkles to them, the heat was so enticing, alluring them to find a deeper vehemence.

The heat engulfed them, blazing through their bodies like an inferno. Their bodies, pressed together were its own inferno, surprising as they haven't combusted into flames at the intense heat emanating from them.

They were, in that moment in one mind, in one body, and their souls reached out to embrace each other. They felt the bleeding, and the pain, but now they felt the healing, and the love. It was too much, they were literally burning against each other, but it felt like nothing. Only they mattered at this point, all Paul could see was Jacob, and all Jacob could see was Paul! This feeling was so real, so magnetic that they didn't want it to end.

Paul waited ten years, yearning for this moment, and it was nothing how he imagined it would be. The feeling was so rejuvenating that it was ten times better than the imagination could have _ever_ imitated. The feeling of his soul mate, pressing his lips against his was magical. He was nostalgia, loathing how he wasted irrecoverable time to finally claim his lover.

Jacob could feel his entire body burning with anticipation and desire. He was drowning in the mystifying craving that delighted him with more of this sensual feeling. He felt weightless, like a hot-air balloon. He was sure that every cell in his body was addicted by now, craving more. The jovial heat seized him, enrapturing him into a world of delectation. He'd succumb to an effortless float.

Their bodies burned, but they felt resistant to the flames, until finally Paul broke away. They both gasped for air they needed a long while ago, but couldn't find the time to grasp it. They would've died like that if that amount of contentedness fluttered their entire beings as it did.

They breathed heavily. The rain still poured, and they felt it let up a little, but not much. Jacob heard Paul's hard swallow.

"Jacob, tell me that you love me." Paul said through hitched breaths, surprised as Jacob _again_ hesitated. Paul looked at him in dismay. "Jacob, tell me." Jacob tried to move his mouth to utter the words, but his orifice had forgotten how to form syllables. "Jacob, _tell me now_! Please, just say it." Paul pleaded. He frantically searched Jacob's eyes, looking for a reason, any reason at all behind his reluctance.

Jacob knew it was killing Paul, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Not when he had this deep ravine in the pit of his stomach, unsure of what would happen if the bridge collapsed; the bridge being a representation of his and Paul's relationship. He had to be a hundred percent sure that this was the right decision, what he wanted.

Jacob looked at Paul, divulging sadness in his eyes. Nothing but morose sadness, settling upon his face. He was, gone! He was so far gone. He could see it in his eyes that he had just, disappeared, his eyes focused on nothing.

"Paul." Jacob breathed out. "I -"

"Again Jacob, again I fell for the same thing? I was expecting you to understand this time." He choked out; forcing his voice to be as stern as it possibly could manage. "Just…just," Paul sighed deeply, and shook his head disappointedly, a tear finding its way down his cheek. "You really don't care, do you?"

"Paul…"He trailed, he didn't know what to say. He looked down. "I'm sorry." He whispered his voice hoarse. Then he felt the locket around his neck being snatched away and he looked up at Paul, noticing glowering at him. Any other time, Jacob would return the glower, but he didn't have it in him to do it this time.

"What's the point in this, if there is no _us_?" He growled, more tears escaping from his eyes. How dare he? That pendent carried the foundation of their friendship, how dare he snatch it away from him like that.

"Give it back." Jacob demanded, finding his voice suddenly. He looked up at Paul, glaring. Paul only stared at him. Paul took a few steps back, slowly. Jacob tried menacing his glare. "Paul, give that back to me now!" He demanded again. Paul took a few more steps back.

"No." He deadpanned. "Why should I? Why hold onto something that means _nothing_?" Paul's voice cracked, and he let out a subtle sob. He didn't mind crying, he didn't care anymore.

"Paul, as Beta I'm ordering you to give it back to me." Jacob said, and watched Paul swallow hard again. He shook his head. "I'm ordering you to give it back!"

"No." Paul replied curtly. He took another step back. "Just know that I love you, okay?" He sobbed and turned away. He phased, and picked up the pendent from the ground.

"Paul stop! We -" but before he could finish, the silver wolf had run off deeper into the forest. Jacob would've run after him, but what would it have changed? Nothing. It would have changed absolutely nothing at all. So, he sighed and stood there, stupefied. "I'm sorry, Paul." He whispered.

He could still taste the boy on his lips, and brought his hand up to touch them softly. He stared at the space Paul was just in as they shared their first kiss. It was electrifying, and something he'd remember for the rest of his life.

"I'm so sorry." He allowed the rain to cascade over him. He wished that it would just erase him, erase him from existence. What's even the point?

His life was a confusing, catastrophic, catastrophe!

* * *

**Hell fucking yeah! I just finished this whole chapter with only stopping one time. I'm the shit, I know! Lol ^_^ It is currently 3:24 AM and I am sleepy! hehe! **

**But anyhow, **

**Personally, I happen to like this chapter, feasibly because I'm an angst writer. I love angst, and this was sort of angst. Well I hope you enjoyed it too!**

**Tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Revelations of a Russet Wolf

**Author's note: YAY! This is the fastest I've ever progressed with a story. I would tell you what this chapter is about, but no, I'm not! Hehe! I know, I'm a total bitch right? Oh Well! ^_^**

**Well SRE!**

* * *

**Revelations of a Russet Wolf**

Jacob sulked, languidly padding across the muddy landscape, his eyes downcast. He was finally beginning to feel the chill of the air through his body. The rain picked up more violently, and the wind howled robust.

He was feeling his bones ice over, his heartbeat slowing as he felt it slowly being incased in ice. He felt cold, but he knew Paul was heartbroken. He knew Paul felt so much worse, frozen solid.

He released a debacle audible breath, spraying the rain from his lips. Sam's house was just ahead, and he disappointedly trudged laggardly towards the small house. It took him about twenty-five minutes to get back because he hadn't phased and was walking incredibly slow, to suffer in his confusion and unexpected misery.

He just didn't have the strength or will to phase. In actuality, he didn't what to return to Sam's house, he wanted to be alone, but his legs said otherwise, disobediently leading him back to his Alpha's residence.

He was at the door, and brokenly, he opened it, hearing it creak. He stood in the doorway, everyone staring at him. Quil, Jared, and Embry were at the table. Seth and Leah occupying the space that led to the back. Sam was leaning against the wall next to them, Emily in his arms, no longer sobbing, but remembering, which must've been worse than crying.

He noted their eyes slightly widen, probably half-expecting him have another episode and roar out again. He didn't. Instead he sighed, and pushed the door close behind him. There was an awkward silence.

"Is…is everything…," Quil trailed from his thoughts, mouth hanging pendulum in trying to find the proper words. He didn't know what to say. Jacob just stared at him, eyes drawn far from rage. Quil closed his mouth upon seeing how Jacob's composure transfixed from indignation to docile in the matter of an hour.

Jacob closed his eyes, and bowed his head to his chest, feeling oddly inadequate. He thoughtlessly leaned onto the knob of the door behind him. There was another strained silence, and it stayed this way for an entire minute.

"What happened?" Sam asked, hugging his imprint tight against his bare chest, consoling her. Jacob sighed again, wanting to apologize to her, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"He ran off," he opted to answer, lifting his head to look at him, but turned away when he met his eyes, the feeling of inadequacy creeping back.

"Why?" Jared asked. "I thought you two had to -"

"Paul's in love with me." Jacob admitted abruptly. He turned to look at their faces. He noticed that their expressions were interchangeable. There was a contemplative silence now, until Sam sliced through it, his intonate filled with bass.

"I know." He confessed, and watched as Jacob curtly craned his head to look at him, his eyes broadened. "We all knew." Jacob turned to the others. Embry and Quil turned away, and Jared shifted uncomfortably when his gaze fell on him.

Jacob pushed off the door, dumbfounded. "You all knew?" He asked, obviously astounded. His feeling of inadequacies fading as he tried to search their eyes for an answer. But again he noted everyone trying to escape his gaze. "How? For how long?" He asked turning to Sam who was the only one able to stare him in his eyes.

"Every since he first phased. For two years I've known." Sam answered, his voice unwavering. He saw Jacob's eyes widen further.

"For _two year_?" He shouted, and turned to the others. "Why hadn't anyone told me when I asked." He glared at them. "When I asked why Paul was acting strange, why didn't any of you tell me?"

They were quiet for awhile.

"I wanted to tell you." Seth admitted, and Jacob turned to him in disbelief. Jacob's breath hitched.

"Seth, _you_ know?" He asked incredulous. "You haven't even been apart of the pack for two years. How did you find out?" Seth tried avoiding his eyes, choosing to stare at the floorboard.

"I knew ever since he came back from camp a week ago, and we…when we went to the cliffs." He told him, and Jacob narrowed his eyes further.

"How?" He asked, trying to force the growl festering in the back of his throat to subside. His shoulders tensed.

"Jacob -" Sam began. Jacob caught Seth's eyes aimlessly rest on Quil for a moment before roaming the room. Jacob snapped his scowl to Quil.

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked you?" Jacob said, potently battling himself to suppress his accumulating anger.

"I-I wanted to, but I-I-I couldn't." Quil sputtered, shrinking under Jacob's intense gaze, afraid of his rage. He wanted to punch Quil in the face, just like he did Paul. Thinking of Paul made him think about the misery he was in and that made him want to hit Quil even more. He clenched his teeth.

"Yet you tell Seth? When?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"When we were playing in the water, a-and you and Paul were walking up the side of the cliff." He swallowed. Jacob growled.

"I'm your Beta -"

"But Sam's the Alpha," he interrupted. "And he told us not to tell you." Jacob fixed his glare on Sam who continued to stand nonchalant.

"Jacob, settle down." Sam glared, daring him to make the wrong move. Jacob growled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob growled.

"Jacob, settle down." He demanded solemnly, forcing his glare to overpower Jake's, who tried calming himself. "It was a request from Paul." He answered, his glare still engaged when noting Jacob's enraged demeanor unwavering. He continued, forcing his own growls back. "He asked that I not speak of it to _you_, but to inform the others to ensure that they didn't tell you if they were to discover his secret before _his_ intended time on telling you himself."

"Why?" Jacob asked grudgingly, slowly trying to placate his evident rage. He wasn't going to stop being upset without substantial reasoning. How come everyone knew but him? Why couldn't he have known?

"For reasons only Paul could tell you." Sam divulged to him. "Calm down, go get him and ask for yourself." Jacob sighed, allowing his shoulders to relax.

"I can't go get him." Jacob said, voice low. His eyes were lowered to the floor remembering the outcome of his and Paul's conversation. "I'm sure he doesn't want to be bothered with me anymore." Sam lifted a quizzical brow, relinquishing his prior anger the moment Jacob had.

"Jacob, from what he's told me, and from what I can see, he would never, not want you around." Sam clarified. "He'd rather die than wish that you give up on him. He loves you, but the only question mark in this situation is you. The only question is if _you_ love _him_."

Jacob didn't look up. He didn't move. He just breathed, concentrating on his rising chest. He was unable to answer that very question for Paul thirty minutes ago, and he couldn't answer it now.

Sam noticed Jacob's haggard behavior, and his quizzical brow furrowed, seeing something indecipherable in his posture.

"Jake, what happened?" He narrowed his eyes on the boy. "Jake," He drawled warningly when he didn't answer immediately. "What did you say?" It was bone chillingly quiet.

Jake shook his head. "Nothing." He whispered.

"Apparently that isn't so," he argued. He was feeling anger rise, but would restrain himself in the presence of Emily. "What did you say?" He asked, drawing back his rising temper. Jacob didn't respond. "Then what is the problem if you did not say anything?" He inquired, and all the eyes in the room rested on Jacob.

Jacob looked up at him, his eyes quivering. "That is the problem." He said slowly. "I didn't say anything. He asked me that same question," he turned away. "He asked me, and I didn't answer him…I couldn't." His voice was fragile.

Sam's eyes widened. "You rejected him?" He asked, alarmed, searching Jacob's expression for an answer, or even a reaction. Jacob hesitated a moment before tentatively nodding.

"Yeah." He breathed out, not looking anyone in the eye. Sam was mortified, his face slowly becoming pallid.

"Emily, go to the back and lay down." He whispered, his wide eyes staring through Jacob opposed to focusing on him. Emily was reluctant, but eventually opted to find her way to the back and to the bedroom, and she lied down. Sam waited. He waited longer than he needed to, seemingly considering options. "Damn it! I told you to make a compromise, not a catastrophe." He tried growling. "W-where is he?" He sputtered.

Jacob shook his head. "I don't know." His intonate was low. "He just ran off." Then everyone was silent. The three occupied at the table shifted their eyes back and forth between the two.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jared asked.

"What is with the scared face?" Embry asked, his voice soft, filled with fright. They'd never seen Sam respond to anything like this. He was gravely terrified. His reaction was startling.

"Is everything okay?" Seth asked. The youngest of the pack, trapped between fear and confusion, unable to comprehend anything.

"No." Sam answered briskly, his eyes still unfocused, his voice lacking its orthodox bass and authority. Then suddenly, his eyes locked on Jacob. "Paul is heartbroken and extremely dangerous." He said, talking more to Jacob than anyone else. "He isn't thinking rationally," he paused. "He might…" he trialed, opting to approach things differently. "He's dangerous, not only to others but to himself as well." He paused again, tentatively he contemplated the plausibility's, not actually _wanting _to divulge the truth. "Perhaps, even to the point of hurting himself…or worse."

Jacob looked up disbelievingly. "He wouldn't -," his thoughts interrupted him, his eyes growing wide as he recalled Paul's sincere words echo in his head. The words he wanted to enveloped in, resounding loudly in his head. '_I don't want to make my heart suffer by taking another breath if I have to live without you! Life won't be worth it if I don't have you in mine_!' "Paul," he breathed out, the revelation consuming him.

"We have to go," Sam announced, moving hastily. Everyone looked around, frantic of Sam's brusque movements.

"Go? Go where?" Quil asked alert. Sam turned to Jacob, impatience filling the Alpha's eyes and posture.

"Where would he have gone?" He asked him, unintentionally disregarding Quil, his mind warped around something imminently more significant. Jacob was hyperventilating. He stood frozen, wide eyed. His eyes roamed the floor, frantic.

He couldn't concentrate on Paul so easily, not while so many other confusions probed his mind. He tried thinking of where Paul could've run off too, but would quickly involuntarily diverge his thoughts elsewhere, reversing to Bella. He thought he loved her. He thought he imprinted. He thought she was the _one_ for him, all he wanted! When Edward left, he promised himself he'd have her, he'd make her see that she loved him, but she couldn't let Edward go. She was so broken that she - his eyes widened further, his head shooting up to meet Sam's gaze.

"Bella," he said softly.

"What?" Sam said, his resolve slowly fading. His patience was wearing thin.

"Bella." He said it stronger this time, certain. "The cliffs. He's going to try what Bella did." Abruptly Jared, Embry, and Quil jumped up from their chairs, knocking them over in their haste, but ignored them.

"Alright someone tell us, what exactly is going _on_ here?" Jared demanded. "Why would Paul-"

"We have to go! _Now_!" Sam yelled, rushing toward the door.

"Wait, what's -" He cut Jared off.

"He's suicidal. _Let's_! _Go_!" Jared and Quil raced out the door, passed Jacob who was frozen in his place, still letting the word 'suicidal' sink in. Embry jumped over the table, before racing after them. "Seth and Leah, you too." Sam yelled from outside, and they immalleably shuffled around Jacob and out the door.

Still frozen, he was the last to depart. He hadn't seen Sam, Jared, Quil or Embry phase, but he caught Seth and Leah phasing and taking off in the direction of the cliffs, assumingly trekking behind the others.

He should've phased and left immediately, but he couldn't. He couldn't move. The confusion he felts was tearing him apart. It had only been forty minutes and he was already ripping from the inside out, and he didn't understand why. He loved Bella, and no one could make him happy but her, not another guy or girl. Or so he told her, and himself. And that should've been enough, but it wasn't…it wasn't because…why wasn't it enough? Paul was only his…he was - _ugh_! He had to be sure.

He phased, and took off.

'_Jake, where are you_?' Sam asked immediately. '_We'll need you to -_.'

"I have to see Bella." He answered. "I have to be sure."

'_Jake - _'

"_I have to be sure_!" He growled, making the statement sound as though it was a demand. Sam was quiet for awhile. Jacob hadn't noticed his silence though. He just kept stabbing at his legs to move him faster before it was too late.

'_Make it brief_,' was the last thing he heard Sam say before blocking out everyone's thoughts, only concentrating on his own.

Bella…Bella was his - he didn't even know what to call her anymore. He couldn't finish the thought, because he honestly didn't know what she was at this point. But Paul, Paul was his brother - he was his friend. He winched, whimpering softly at the thought.

It strained him to even think that. Paul wasn't his brother or just a friend anymore. After that kiss it was proven that he was so much more. But Bella, she was his first - but he didn't understand these feelings. Part of him wanted Paul, but the other part wanted Bella. He had to find where his feelings stood when both of those parts were put together. He had to know to whom his feelings pointed to when all this confusion was cleared and out the way. And the only way to get rid of the confusion was to get to Bella's house as quickly as possible.

He snarled, pushing his legs harder. It burned, and stung to be pulling the muscles in his legs so tightly, but he had to get there, he had to be certain to whom his feelings belonged to. He had to be sure that with whatever decision he makes is one that he can live with, without any 'what ifs'.

He had to know if his happiness lied with Bella, or Paul. Or was he destined to forever suffer in his own loneliness.

He was approaching Bella's house, upset that the window was closed, but then noted the glass was broken from when Edward had punched it out. He phased back without stopping, and dexterously he jumped off the side of the house to the tree and from the tree through the shattered window. Little shards of glass penetrated through his skin, but he ignored it.

"Bella." He called frantic, noting her sleeping against Edward's chest. Then he noticed Edward's glare on him, but he didn't care.

"Quiet, she's trying to sleep." Edward whispered, growling.

"I need to talk to her." Jacob said, his voice as loud as it was before. He heard Edward snarl, and watched as Bella stirred in her sleep, shifting against his chest. Edward fixed her into a comfortable position, his glare intact all the while. Then he glowered at Jacob.

Jacob realized Edward was just glaring at him now, not saying a single word.

"No." Edward stated abrupt. "I won't allow it." Jacob growled. He figured he read his mind. He hated that so much, but he didn't care to complain about it right now. Edward was not about to be an impermeable obstacle in his path. But he wasn't up for a fight, he hadn't the time.

"I have to." Jacob growled.

"No. I don't care," Edward sneered, aware of how selfish he sounded, but that wasn't a concern of his. "I'm sorry for your confusion with Paul and his situation, but no. And that is my final answer." Jacob growled. He really hated him. He was going to talk to Bella rather he liked it or not.

"_It's not your decision to make_!" He shouted, triumphant as Bella shot up, alarmed.

"Who? Wha-whoa." Bella muttered disoriented. "What's going on?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from one of her eyes with the back of her hand. Edward snarled. "Jacob? When did you get here?" She yawned.

"Look at what you've done." Edward accused. Jacob ignored him.

"Bella, I need to talk to you, quick." He said impatiently, and saw how her sleepy eyes were full of awareness from the alertness in his voice, and how they and her expression showed veritable concern.

She pushed away from Edward and sat up. "Jacob, what's wrong?"

"Bella…" he trailed. He didn't know how to express himself without feeling awkward, but then a split second later he figured it didn't matter. Paul was conspiring suicide, and he was sure Sam and the others couldn't hold him off for long. Paul was reckless and risky when he wasn't broken, but would only go so far. But to imagine the feasibilities of his actions when he was broken was mortifying. His rationality was taut, and he was wasting unaffordable time actually thinking about this.

He sighed. Edward exercised enough of his time, he just had to come out and say everything.

"Bella, Paul is trying to commit suicide." Her face drained of color. "The exact way you tried it I'm sure. He's at the cliffs still, hopefully. Sam and the others should be there by now trying to talk some sense into him." He sighed, preparing for the importance of his sudden visit. He explained it rapidly as if his tongue was on fire. "Bella the only way he won't kill himself is if I say I'm in love with him, but I'm not sure if I am. Before I told him anything I had to be sure, so I came here to you because I love you, but I don't know anymore. Bella I need you to kiss me -"

"No!" Edward interjected. Jacob ignored him again, as far as he was concerned, Edward was dead to him, no pun intended. He was just simply vanquished from existence.

"…I need to know if the spark is there Bella. I need to know for -" Before he finished his thought Bella had jumped on him and smashed their lips together. Edward was, stuck, to say the least. He couldn't be angry - well he could, just not at Jake - when Bella was the one to attack the boy with such an endearing gesture. He couldn't really say anything, but he could damn sure snarl in anguish.

Jacob had closed his eyes, trying to fall into the kiss. The flame was weak, hardly burning at all. His cells didn't rush through his body to crave more. It wasn't an impressive analogy of the tango. It was more of a simple contemporary dance move. One kick was all there was behind this, kiss.

Quickly he tore away from her, noting her staring in his eyes. "Nothing." Jacob said before again meshing their lips together. This time, the fire had burnt out, nothing more than a smoldering ash burnt against concrete. He closed his eyes, and the contemporary dance move; the one kick, had been exhausted. Absolutely no feeling remained between them.

Jacob tore away from her again. "Nothing," he said half excited, half strained with half a smile on his face. That had to prove it. He _was _in love with Paul. If he no longer felt sparks when he kissed Bella, then he had to be in love with Paul. He had no feelings for his first love, all because Paul suffocated him with his passionate lips that made it feel as though he were melting away in that very instant.

Edward wasn't complaining anymore, having read Jacob's mind he knew that that was all he needed to realize that Bella wasn't his soul mate, but yet she belonged to him. He wasn't entirely happy, but he could live with the satisfying results.

"I have to go." Jacob said abrupt, skipping over to the window with his lengthy strides.

"Wait!" Bella called, and he turned around reflexively. "I'm the one who gave him the idea. I'm partly to blame for this whole thing, so I'm coming with you."

"No." Jacob stated dryly. "I can't carry you, you'll slow me down." He noted Bella turn to Edward, and Edward turned to her.

"Bella I can't." Edward said, aware of what she wanted from the look in her eyes. "The treaty, remember?"

"But Jacob has broken the treaty plenty of times. He's crossed the border as a wolf plenty of times. Surely that gives _you _at least _one_ free pass." Bella argued. Edward seemed to contemplate briefly.

"It depends." Edward said turning to Jacob. "If he'll allow it." Instinctively Jacob glared, but turned around.

"I don't care what you do." He said and disappeared out the window. He phased, and immediately he stabbed at his legs to drive him through the muddy landscape. In the next second he saw a blur soar ahead of him, assumingly it was Edward and Bella. He growled, and potently stretched his willpower to move his body faster.

'_Jacob_', Leah called. He didn't answer, solely concentrated on his task. '_Sam wanted me to stay phased to keep in contact with you, and inform you._' Her thoughts made it obvious that she was still stricken in fear. She sounded absolutely terrible, terrified. '_You have to hurry and get here, Paul's on the edge!'_ Jacob snarled.

He vigorously tore his muscles to ribbons, pain shooting through his body, but it didn't matter. He was bulleting through the woods, catching sight of Edward and Bella covering just as much ground as he was. He took it up a notch, thoughts of Paul lifeless fueling his determination and pretty soon his legs were nullified.

He felt like he was running on air, intertwined with the wind around him. He literally felt one with the wind in the way he now effortlessly bulleted through the forest. He narrowed his eyes on the path ahead, enabling to discern obstacles clearer.

He managed to catch up to Edward and Bella, and like a bat out of hell, flew passed them. He was creating aftershocks behind him as he cut through the wind, bushes and trees shaking violently from the terrible winds he created in his dismay.

His legs burned like a son a bitch, but he refused to waver. The burning meant nothing to him, the pain enveloping him meant nothing, his desire and determination was all that mattered. Getting to Paul was all that mattered. Getting to _his_ Paul was his primary goal, he cared about nothing else or anyone else, no even himself, and _that _is how much getting to Paul meant to him. He cared nothing about himself in this moment. He didn't even give himself a second thought of what kind of hellish agony he'd be in once he stopped running. But he wasn't going to stop, not until he got there.

Jacob growled out! If he could go this fast, then he could go faster he subconsciously decided, and bulleted forward with everything he had; heart, soul and mind put into one form called the 'heulind'. He didn't even blink. He just narrowed his eyes when the wind pressing around him got to be too much against his muzzle.

He exercised every muscle in his body, and made sure he exhausted it! He made sure it was stripped bare of tissue. And he wouldn't stop! He wouldn't stop, refused to stop! For his Paul, _nothing_ wasunbearable, _nothing _was impossible, and _nothing_ would stop him, not even a bullet to the heart would seize him now!

He howled out, malicious!

* * *

"Paul, don't!" Sam growled. Quil, Jared, and Embry stood beside him, whilst Seth and Leah occupied the rear.

Paul was on the edge, noticeable tear marks narrowed down his cheeks. He created a fifteen feet gap between himself and his 'brothers', standing on the edge. The wind was howling robustly, the thundercloud from earlier seemingly traveled over to the sea and above their heads. Reckless waves stirred in the sea, slamming against the cliff. He held the locket in his hand, the chain hanging pendulum between his fingers.

Lightning crackled!

Paul took a quick glance down at the irresistible drop to his imminent death, unwilling to torment his heart because the one he loves, doesn't love him. He tried convincing himself, he tried making something into everything; a few quick glances from Jacob, and swift turning away, the incessant arguments, the repetitive smiles for no apparent reason whatsoever, the laughs, the hugs, the roughhousing, all the looks he gave and the touches, he let it all go to his head. How foolish he felt! The heartache he felt was consuming him, entirely.

The rain never stopped, it was seemingly invigorated by their misery and fell harder!

He looked over the edge of the cliff, satisfied with the plethora of jagged rocks below. Perhaps if he angled himself correctly, he'd fall on one and rip his heart out from his chest, because even if death he knew the damned thing wouldn't stop aching, it would run him through the dirt of hell as it has proven that, that is its only goal as it beats mocking laughs at him.

He turned back to Sam, glaring through his watering eyes, another wave of tears preparing themselves for the inevitable as he noted Sam slyly approaching him.

"Paul, get _away_ from the edge!" Sam shouted. "Those winds are too strong. They're going to take you!" It couldn't be seen, but Sam's heart was racing, he was terrified beyond belief. He himself would start crying if - he couldn't, wouldn't allow it. "Paul, I'm ordering you! Get over here, _right now_!"

"Stay away from me!" Paul growled back, his voice controlled and audible, even over the crying wind. "Just leave, none of this is any of your concern! Just leave me the _hell alone_!" Sam clenched his teeth.

"Paul man, c'mon don't do this." Jared pleaded. "It isn't worth it." Paul snapped his glare to him.

"If it were Kim it wouldn't be worth it either, right?" He sneered. Jared tensed, understanding the sarcasm.

"This isn't the same. _I've_ imprinted, _you_ haven't. There is still someone out there for you, Jacob isn't the only one." Paul was shaking, infuriated, growls roaring passed his lips.

"There _is_ no one else damn it!" Then the tears fell, blowing behind his ears as the wind howled viciously against his chest. "It's just him, _only_ him, and it will always _be_ him! I don't give a damn about my imprint!"

"Look Paul, man…" Quil trailed, causing Paul to glower at him. "Look, this is not the way to handle this. Just…just talk to Jake and -" Paul rolled his tear stained eyes, dramatically sighing irritably.

"What's the point?" He shouted more belligerent. "So he can reject me, _again_! All of you just…just stay the _fuck away from me_! Let me handle this, my way!"

"No!" Sam deadpanned, stopping when he noted Paul realizing him trying to close the gap. He'd covered about six feet. "Paul there is another way other than…than _this_, to go about your situation. You just have to give it time." The tears streamed down Paul's eyes, meshing with the rain.

"I gave him _ten years_! Ten _fucking _years I gave him! How much more time does he need?" They were silent. That's what he thought. It shouldn't have taken him ten years? What more can he do? Paul turned to jump and just end it, not wanting to wallow in the pain any longer.

"Wait!" Sam yelled abrupt before Paul even had the opportunity to turn halfway. Sam sighed. "I understand!" He shouted, looking down, his eyes aimlessly roaming. Everyone stared and listened. Another rod of lightning resounded. Then abruptly, his head shot up, tears threatening in his eyes now. "I loved Leah! I loved her with everything I had!" He paused.

Paul stopped to listen, intrigued. He had forgotten about Sam's love affair. Leah, who was in the back, felt the waterworks coming, memories flooding her instantaneously as she battled to push them back; memories and tears. Seth was stuck in between everything, nothing making a drop of sense.

"I loved Leah, with everything, but…" Sam paused again, recollecting himself a little better. He forced back the threatening tears. Then he began again, his voice less shaky than it was, more leveled now. He narrowed his eyes through the rain, staring deeply into Paul's eyes. "But then Emily came, and I was taken away from the woman I loved with my heart on my sleeve, and there was _nothing_ I could do about it. There was absolutely _nothing_, I could do to stop it from happening. So I understand, Paul. I understand completely, he isn't your imprint, but the love is just…its just _there_, not allowing you to escape it. You don't _want_ to escape from it." Another pause, his eyes roaming a moment before settling back on him. His voice was softer, but audible. "I was terrified when Jacob told me he rejected you. I couldn't wrap my mind around the reason why, not after everything you two have been through, after every memory you two shared, I couldn't understand it." He shook his head, numbly.

Everything was silent, save for the howling winds, the rain pounding against the ground, the boisterous crackle of lightning, and the vicious waves that tossed and turned and slammed against the side of the cliff.

"I didn't understand." Sam began again. "You gave him everything, but yet he turns around and gives it to another?" He realized that statement didn't help Paul in the least, but divulging the truth, it hurt sometimes. "Paul, Leah gave me everything, just as I gave her, but I couldn't restrain myself from giving it all to Emily, so in a way I can comprehend, but I had no choice, and in that way, I'm lost. Paul, I can empathize with you a little, but you have to give him time. Ten years or a hundred years, Jacob just recently found out how _you_ felt about him, just a little over an hour ago. _You_ kept it from him, and _you_ chose to wait this long. This is not a fairytale where he just jumps into your arms because you say you love him. He can't control his sudden reactions, especially when he doesn't understand his own feelings."

"But -"

"But _nothing_! I don't want to hear 'but', if you looked into his eyes you can see the confusion and him ripping apart from the inside. Jacob doesn't know how to conceal his emotions, after he first phased he hasn't been able to hide anything. Everything he tries to keep hidden, he thinks about, and everything he feels is written on his face and in his eyes. _You know that_," Sam was belligerent now, glaring. "And for you to be _selfish_ _enough_, to have the audacity to try and kill yourself because he's confused is simply…it's simply…its simple Paul, it is a simpleminded, heartless and selfish decision."

Paul said nothing. How could he, when nothing he could say could match that argument. He just allowed the tears to spill over, to cover his face as he thought it all over in his head. This was selfish, he realized that. How would Jacob react if he'd followed through with this, he sure as hell wouldn't be the jolliest in the world, and that in itself is a reason he could not go through with this. All he wants is Jacob to be happy, and if him killing himself would ruined that, then he'd suffer the torment of living with an unbearable heartache beating in his chest every moment of his lasting life. As he said before, he neither could nor would ever purposefully hurt Jacob in any feasible way.

Paul looked at the ground.

"Come from the edge, Paul." Sam said softly, his hand extended to him. He noted Paul mauling it over, contemplating to himself and perhaps not even hearing what he had just said, lingering on every word prior. "Paul." The boy looked up, his eyes soft and quivering noticeably, even looking from the distance they stood apart. "C'mon." Sam signaled his hand to him, shaking it slightly.

Paul looked at his hand, eyes still quivering. Jared and the others stared, hopeful, and felt slightly relieved when Paul took a small step forwa - their eyes widened, that slight relief stomped to death.

The wind howled vigorous, screaming in their ears. A sudden shockwave of bursting wind conjured out of seemingly nowhere, and Paul lost his balance, fear eminent in his eyes as they grew wide as well. His breath hitched, and he gasped trying to stagnantly poise himself as one foot remained on the edge of the cliff, the other dangling reflexively in the air when he was suddenly shoved back.

Sam ran forward, causing Quil, Jared and Embry to do the same. Another instant shockwave summoned, vicious, screaming death in their ears, and his breath caught in his throat.

He gave a brisk yelp before he was effortless swiped off his feet, succumbing to a deathly plummet. Jared, Quil and Embry made sounds that were incoherent. Leah and Seth, wide eyed, frozen in fear. Sam and the others weren't able to get to him fast enough, but kept running. Sam abruptly stopped them, fear that they would surrender to the same fate.

Then, in a flash that could only be discerned as a red blur, they seen a russet wolf soar above their heads, destructive shockwaves following after. They clenched their teeth as their feet dug into the earth, the shockwaves potently shoving them towards the edge. Second after second, shockwaves stirred from behind them, pushing them closer and closer to hell.

The russet blur had disappeared down the cliff.

"What the hell is that?" Quil asked, eyes closed, teeth clenched as the shockwaves slowly began to subside.

"…Jacob." Sam answered, fighting against the winds to keep his eyes open as he clenched his teeth. Then Edward and Bella appeared beside Leah and Seth. Bella was apprehensive, noticeably discernable in her eyes. Edward stood, slightly disturbed. He hated Jacob, but has come to slightly take a liking to him, especially now since he'll stop trying to steal his reason for existence.

No one took notice of Edward and Bella's arrival, not even Seth and Leah who stood right beside them.

Jacob, in his prior speed, his velocity and weight allowed him to fall at a rate far faster than Paul. His eyes were still narrowed, discerning the small blur that he was swiftly approaching to be Paul. Lightning crackled.

Paul noticed the wolf falling after him, but he hadn't noticed it. He was entranced in shock, his mind and senses black. Faintly, he heard the wolf snarl, and his eyes refocused meagerly. Then he focused in completely as he realized the growling and snarls were incomprehensive attempts to call his name.

Jacob was closing the gap between them fast, seeing Paul form his name with his lips but not quite hearing him. It didn't matter. The gap between them was now mere inches, and Jacob opened his huge muzzle and clasped it tightly around Paul's arm.

Paul yelled ardently, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he gnashed his teeth when immeasurable pain shot through his arm and engulfed his body. The locket in his grasp fell from his hand when he reflexively clutched his hand into a fist, and reopened it.

Jacob spun, midair, to try and toss the boy back to the top of the cliff. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Instead, Paul flew up and hit the cliff. His head impacted perfectly with the granite rock, bursting open immediately, blood spewing from his forehead as he was knocked unconscious.

Paul fell inertly.

Jacob wined softly as he continued to spin, his huge frame twisting and twirling in odd configurations. He fell against the jagged rocks, but because his was spinning uncontrolled, the jagged parts of the stones ripped through his sides, slicing them open, instead of him falling directly on them and feeling them pierce through him. A sharp whimper echoed over the cliffs, as a huge splash resounded through the air.

Sam and the others ran to the edge of the cliff, meticulous.

"Oh shit!" Quil shouted frantic.

Sam looked absolutely mortified. All he could see was Jacob's blood spreading swiftly atop the sea's surface, and Paul fall lifelessly into a destructive wave that managed to catch him and slam him against the cliff. Paul avoided the jagged death traps at the bottom, but a new gash opened across his back, blood escaping the wound in conglomerate amounts, incessant.

Quil and Jared were hyperventilating, breathing heavily! Their minds went blank, completely. Embry was deathly still, silently wallowing in terror.

Sam was scared beyond any measure of the word. But he couldn't be scared, not now, he'd have to wait. Abruptly, he went into Alpha mode, barking orders, his tone solemn.

"Leah and Seth," He turned to them hastily. Their eyes were widened, not even having to look at the disaster over the cliff to know the inevitable fate of Jacob and Paul. "Go to the shoreline." The two were stuck. "_Move_!" He shouted, they snapped from their fear stricken trance and recollected themselves fast before taking off to the shoreline. They phased in their haste, rushing to get to the beach.

Bella couldn't hear anything Sam said over the destruction of Mother Nature as she didn't posses the blessing of having sensitive ears like the wolves, or the ability to read minds like Edward. Then she figured Edward could hear everything, and she told him to tell her what was going on. He obeyed of course.

Sam turned back to the cliff, and took a few steps back preparing to jump. "Quil and Embry, get Paul. Jared you help me get Jake," and without another second to spare he ran and dove expertly over the cliff, insuring that he makes it over the jagged rocks at the bottom.

Quil, Embry and Jared were frozen until another sudden gust of wind howled at them to hurry. Jared blinked. "Let's go!" He shouted to the others before taking a few steps back, running and disappearing down the cliff. Quil and Embry hesitated a second longer, unable to relinquish their disturbance.

"Edward, do something." Bella told him, frenzied with despair. Edward only narrowed his eyes, contemplating, or so it seemed. "Ed-" but before she could finish, she was talking to an open space, Edward having vanished in a blur. She turned toward the two still lingering on the cliff, and furrowed her brows when she noted Edward appear between them.

Edward wrapped either of his arms around their waists, "Wasting too much time," and without a second thought he tossed them into the water, enabling that they soar over the jagged stones of death at the near bottom. Bella's eyes widened, and in a flash Edward stood beside her. "A push from a friend is always helpful." He answered as he read her perplexed expression without even having to look at her. "Let's go." He said.

In a blur, they had disappeared, only to reappear at the shoreline.

Sam and Jared raced after Jacob's body, which was flipping and turning against the strong tides. Jacob had involuntarily phased back when his sides were torturously ripped open, and he passed out from the extreme blood lost so swiftly. And just as Sam and Jared had him in their grasp, tidal waves would summon and take him away. He was drifting, further and further out into the sea.

Sam growled, anxious, irritated and terrified. Every time they had him, he'd just float further and further away. A tidal wave conjured and pulled Jake further into the middle of the sea, only to toss him back at them for them to grab, but he'd just barely slip from their grip as another tidal wave would do the same. This pattern reiterated many times before Sam just stopped.

He just kicked his feet to keep him afloat while he carelessly was tossed back and forth. Jared managed to swim and stop beside him.

"Sam what're you doing? Do just sit here." Jared complained, glaring.

"This isn't working. We have to approach it differently." Sam enlightened, trying to think passed the waves pushing and pulling against him. He glared at nothing, contemplating.

"We don't have time to sit and wait!" Jared shouted over a sudden crackle of lightning, the gray clouds were ominous. "Jake is getting further and further away!"

Sam continued to think. What they were doing wasn't succeeding in getting Jake back, and as time consuming as it was, he had to think of an idea. He continued to think, harder! Jared huffed.

"I'm not going to sit here and wait while -"

"Jared, shut up!" Sam barked tenacious. He was pestering in his ear. He knew they couldn't just sit around and wait but - "I know what to do." Sam exulted sudden.

"What?" Jared asked, sneering meagerly.

"We have to wait." Sam answered.

"What that isn't -"

"The more we fight the current the less likely we are to get Jake back." He explained, and began to elaborate more thoroughly, loudly and rapidly speaking over the rain attacking the sea's surface and the waves violently smacking the side of the cliff. Then a flash of light flickered within the gray clouds, indicating a bang of lightning was to occur soon.

Jared waited for an elaboration, obviously not fully understanding.

"The blowing wind is pushing us forward, while the current is forcing us back. That's why Jake keeps going further out and coming back in. The more we fight the current _or _the wind, the less likely we are to get him back." He elaborated, and the lightning that threatened to resound before, crackled. "The strong winds push against the water, pushing all of us further out into the sea," Jared craned his head around, noting that they were further out than he expected, "but the current which is pushing us in the opposite direction is drawing Jake closer to us each time, but then further away all at once because we don't have a steady position and we're getting pushed back at the same time he is."

Jared looked at him as if saying, "What?" He said, not allowing his expression to do it for it.

"Just sit there, shut up, and kick your legs as hard as you can to keep in place for as long as possible." Sam ordered. That much Jared understood, and he did as he was told. Sam just prayed that he was right and the wind didn't abruptly change directions and start blowing to the west somewhere.

They tried being like stones against the wind and sea, but it didn't exactly work out that way. It was far more difficult than they anticipated. They kicked their legs as hard as they could, but still they would rock back and forth.

"Here is comes!" Sam forewarned, and just as he'd said it, the wind blew them out further. "Lay out flat." He ordered in a snap decision, changing the plan. It wouldn't work, he could tell. His assumptions were correct, but his calculations were wrong. It wasn't that they would have to stop moving, of course that was impossible in this conditioned weather, but instead they had to extend themselves our more to reach him.

"What?" Jared yelled over the high winds.

"Lay flat on your stomach, now! When I hit your leg, reach out." Sam ordered again. Jared nodded, doing as instructed of him and laid flat against the sea's surface, and he floated effortlessly as he held his breath, his head under water.

Sam kicked harder; trying to still them as much as possible. It was just as he perceived, and another sudden tidal wave conjured, carrying Jacob into midst of it. The wave threw the boy back at them, and Sam hit Jared's leg.

Jared shot up, and reached out immediately upon seeing Jacob float in front of him. He grabbed the boy by his hair. He felt that Sam had released his legs, and he allowed himself to float as he kicked his legs and hauled Jake in closer to his body.

They both grabbed one of his arms and threw it over their shoulder, swimming cautiously so his head wasn't in the water, but hastily so they wouldn't be cast back into the midst of the tempus.

As they hauled Jake to shore, they noted Leah and Seth helping Quil and Embry roll Paul onto the sand and on the vest Edward took off and laid down for him. They turned him onto his back. Sam and Jared dragged Jake next to Paul on the sand once Bella laid her jacket on the beach so that his gashes wouldn't be infested with sand.

"I can help. I know CPR!" Bella announced, and rushed over to Paul. No one stopped her. She checked for his pulse. "I feel his pulse." It was weak but it was there. "He's just unconscious." Everyone followed her movements with their eyes as she jumped over Paul and moved to Jacob, falling to her knees. She checked for his pulse.

…

"I don't feel anything." She said alarmed, and pinched his nose to perform CPR, but before she could press her lips to his Edward had her arm in a flash. Every wolf growled at him. "Edward what are you doing?" She asked, fighting against him.

"You can't pump his chest. He's already lost enough blood, you can't afford to expel anymore." Bella turned to the gashes on Jacob's sides, and gasped. They were deep, both slice wounds going horizontally, almost reaching his bellybutton. She could see some of his tissue protruding from either of his sides, it was disgusting.

"I have to at least get the water from his lungs or he'll die that way. I just won't compress too hard." He said, and he released his grip on her arm. She immediately administered the necessary procedure. Edward turned to Sam.

"He has to be taken to a hospital." Edward declared, nonchalant, but anxious.

"No." Sam growled. "We don't have the time to drive him all the way to a hospital. He'll die before we get to the car."

"Can't you carry him?" Edward questioned.

"Not in this weather."

"Then I'll carry him." He suggested, looking down at Bella apply the precautionary ministrations. Then he turned his attention back to Sam, meeting his glare.

"So you can take him back to your covenant and you all can take turns feasting on him?" He sneered, and Edward glared. "I don't think so."

"If I was really that tempted by his blood I would've 'feasted' as you say, on him already. I'm only offering my aid." He clarified, his glare still engaged. "If you don't want it, then very well, but he's going to die without some medical attention."

Everyone stepped back, startled when Jacob began coughing roughly, water spurting from his tavern. Slowly his eyes opened, and he tried to fight to keep them open, but they were slowly closing.

"Oh my god, Jacob you scared me." Bella said, kissing his lips in substitute of a hug that he obviously wouldn't have been able to give her. She noticed him trying to move, but failing.

His body wouldn't allow him to work any of his muscles, and it felt as though the muscles in his legs were shredded. "Pa-Paul," he breathed out.

"Paul's right here." Bella answered softly, moving aside. She took his hand, and placed it next to Paul's.

Jacob saw no one, no one but Paul, and slowly he began to fade away. His blinking lasted longer than normal as he battled for a few more seconds of consciousness. He tried moving his fingers, and hesitantly they moved to his request. He could feel the rain against his forehead, but that perception was gone when he managed to grab Paul's hand with much more effort than he thought it would take.

Their hands were intertwined, and with that touch alone, he felt his body burning with excitement, and nothing else even existed. He stiffly turned to Paul, noticing his love had his eyes closed, blood streaming over his face, but that didn't matter.

He had Paul now, and if he was dead, then he'd die with him. He could feel unconsciousness tugging at him, though he knew Paul wasn't dead. He couldn't be, not when he still felt this fire coursing through his body, not when his heartbeat was beating as fast as it was even though he knew his body was tattered and torn to ribbons. Paul wasn't dead, he wasn't.

Jacob conjured whatever strength that was still harboring deep, _deep_ within his body, and pull off a genuine smile. It was small, but nonetheless genuine in every sense of the word. He was with the one he loved, and he was sure of it.

His life was a confusing, catastrophic, catastrophe. But that was okay, because he had the one he loved in it, the one he'd face death for, and cherish with his life. He had Paul, _his_ Paul! And that was all that matters.

'_I have you,_' he thought before falling unto unconsciousness.

* * *

**WHOA! YAY! Soooo, like I've decided to split up the chapters, so there will be **_**one**_** more and then the lemony stuff! Aren't you just excited? *grins while wiggling eyebrows* ^_^ **

**JUST TO CLEAR SOME THINGS!**

**Okay just for the record, 'heulind', so NOT! neither an actual word nor phrase. If you noticed, I only combined heart, soul and mind together to form a word I don't even know how to pronounce, so yeah…^_^**

**And then, that entire bit about kicking your feet hard against the water to stay afloat, I wouldn't recommend it if you unfortunately will ever be in the predicament of facing a storm at sea. DON'T SIT THERE KICKING YOUR FEET UNLESS INSTRUCTED TOO! I'm just making that incredibly clear! ^_^**

**Well, tell me what you think? :D Was it great, good, bad, or terrible? Be honest! ^_^**

**Oh and is there anyone out there willing to be my beta-reader? I'm in dire need of one! One that I can count on, not one that is MIA (that's 'missing in action' for those who don't already know), so if you're interested, then please send me a message or leave it in a review! Thanks a bunch! ^_^**


	6. One Door Close, a Window Opens

**Author's note: YAAAAY! ^_^ So this is the last chapter before the smex, aren't we all just excited? O.o **

**But on a more serious note, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, and all those who even took the time out just to read my story (at least you found it interesting enough, right?) ^_^ But mostly, I'd like to thank all those faithful reviewers who stuck by me from the very beginning…T^T you guys are the reason I tried to update as quickly as possible…Just thank you, thank you sooo much! *cries and runs away* Just give me a moment!**

**Okay moment over, now here's the wrap up, where all Jacob's **_**and**_** Paul's questions are answered. There is going to be a lot of sitting and talking sooo yeah, hehe! You'll know why momentarily. **

**But, SRE! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**One Door Close, a Window Opens**

"He just barely survived," Carlisle told them. Bella had pleaded with Edward to ask of his assistance, since he was practically the _only_ doctor in Forks that could administer the correct amount of morphine to a werewolf; his intuitive knowledge of medicine being as superfluous as it is.

Edward's reply to her was the same, 'If they'll allow it.' Sam nodded, and appreciated the suggestion. Edward had vanished in a blur, while Sam and the other's hauled Paul and Jacob back to Sam's residence.

"The stones penetrated deep." Carlisle stated when his ministrations were done, and was now speaking to the wolves - along with Emily, Edward and Bella - in Sam's dining/living room. "I set out doses of morphine on the nightstand for when they awake, and wrapped them in gaze to try and suppress the bleeding. Inject the morphine within their I.V tubes."

Sam and the other's listened intent, silence thick in the atmosphere. "Luckily, I saw no internal bleeding in either of the two, so there wasn't any permanent damage, except for the scars across Jacob's abdomen. They seem to me as though they'll be permanent." He paused, wiping his hands with a towel Sam had given him, and sighed. "Paul should be fine within the next few days. Jacob, on the other hand, it's going to take a few weeks, months perhaps before he's fully recovered."

"But he recovers quick, how will it take so long?" Bella asked softly, the rain pounding against the roof, nullifying her voice.

"He does," Carlisle nodded, hearing her over the heavy rains. "He is as we speak, but the damage done is critical, not permanent, but indeed critical, and it's going to take a while for him to heal completely. Although, he should regain consciousness before then, just have him take it slow with as little movement as possible. Utilize the morphine when they wake so the pain won't be as insufferable."

Sam nodded. "I shall be back in a few days to check-in on their progress." Carlisle informed, walking over to the back of one of the kitchen chairs and grabbing his coat. "I sympathize for our cause of conditioned alliance, and I give you my condolences." He shrugged on his coat, and signaled to Edward. "Take care," he said over his shoulder, medical bag in hand before sauntering out the door, Edward towing along with Bella.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Bella told them, no one responded, they just turned to close the door behind them.

* * *

~_ A Week Later _~

It was pitch-black, an eclipse devouring the moons tiny banter of light. Jacob was taken home a couple of days ago. He was in his room, still bedridden, and still in a coma. He'd be fine though, but it took time; a few weeks or even months time.

Small strips of moonlight shone through the window beside his bed, falling onto Paul's morose visage. He was damned by sadness and fear. Why did everything scare him all of a sudden? He was always afraid nowadays.

Paul had awaken a couple of days ago, gaze wrapped around his forehead, upper torso and the arm Jacob had clenched his teeth around. He was now with Jacob, in his room, sitting in the chair beside his bed, watching him in the dark. He watched his chest rise and fall, anxiety pumping through him with every breath he took, on edge if maybe that could be Jacob's last breath or perhaps his waking breath.

Seven days. It's hard to believe that that is how long it's been since Jacob dove over the cliff after him. He couldn't comprehend why he'd done something so reckless, when Jacob told _him_ time and time again to not do anything stupid, and then there he is, over the cliff and falling after him. He'd rather had died himself than to see Jacob like this.

He'd rather had fallen _through_ those jagged rocks than to see Jacob lying here, bedridden and motionless, his eyes closed as though he were dead. His only wish is that he hurries and gets well. He wanted to tell him how sorry he was, and how he'd never leave his side again, no matter how angry or provoked he became.

The blood had finally stopped bleeding through Jacob's gaze a few days ago, and even with the ability his body had to rejuvenate itself, it was going to take a lot of time before he's even conscious.

Paul hadn't seen the reality of Jake's gashes; he'd fallen unconscious when his head slammed against the side of the cliff. But it wasn't as if he wanted to see the scars that would probably be imbedded across Jacob's skin for the rest of his life, the scars that in his selfishness and stupidity were created because he was forced to save him from himself. He didn't want to see those scars. He _never_ wanted to see those scars.

He began to think. He and Sam really did have a lot in common, but especially now since Jacob will forever being forsaken by Paul's selfish anguish; having the scars to prove it, much like Emily. He felt pathetic and horribly worthless. How could he have let this happen and then claim to love him so much, the boy that was now immobilized and has been for the last seven days! That _couldn't_ be love!

Paul tentatively reached out to grab his hand. It was soft and warm to the touch. Jacob's skin, even in the condition he's in, still burned against his. He grabbed the same hand with his other hand as well, cupping it between his two palms.

He wouldn't allow himself to cry, what would be the point? He only nearly killed the love of his life, the boy he'd waited ten years for, the one and only boy to ever have stolen his heart, shattered it, just to pick up the pieces again. His love that he'd resist his imprint for, whomever that may be, because there was nothing strong enough to tear him away from the one in front of him now. There was absolutely nothing that could take him away from Jacob! Not now, not in the next ten years, not ever!

He'd allowed one tear to fall. It wasn't as though he could've held it back any longer anyhow. It was all bottled up for ten years, lingering, festering and growing, and it took him to conspire suicide to final have him, in result, _this_ happens. He should've just given him more time and not acted so involuntarily emotional. But as he'd been called so many times before, by practically _everyone_, more precisely, by Jacob, _always_, he was too selfish and temperamental.

He snatched the locket from around his neck, the locket that represented the first day he saw him, the first smile he gave him, and the first person he was to ever fall in love with, and he snatched it away. And now it was gone, succumbing to the depths of the sea because snapped, provoking that his emotions get the better of him. He couldn't control himself - _shit! _What thehell _was_ the point of him going to boot camp if they hadn't taught him anything? Useless pieces of shits!

Paul glared through the darkness. What did they help him with? They only took him away from his love for three months, those inconsiderate, incompetent - he sighed. What good would being upset bring? He just wanted to go. He just wanted to go and find Jacob's necklace, but he didn't want to leave his side for a second longer than he needed to. Bathroom breaks and all that, it was troublesome. He didn't eat much - which is amazing because he seemingly eats everything - but liquids filled him if he drank enough. In addition, he was permitted to drink them beside Jacob, opposed to eating food. That's how his hunger situation was satisfied.

"I'm so sorry, Jake." He sobbed, whispering. It was hopeless to try and fight back the tears now. They were going to fall eventually, if not tonight, then another night. Everything was so confide inside him and he just had to let it out. Rage was always his go to option when things became too much, but what had he to be mad at? He only had himself to be mad at if that helped at all. But of course it didn't, it made things worse.

"I love you." He said softly, and leaned over his lover's unanimated frame and gingerly fall onto his lips with his own. He closed his eyes, mimicking the darkness as he could see nothing, not even the moment when Jacob's chest stopped rising, and remained still. Then he opened his eyes and reluctantly pulled away from him.

He straightened in his chair the best way he could to accommodate his position facing Jacob while holding his hand. He looked at his chest, and noticed how it was in perfect synchronization to his heartbeat. It was slow, which was strange. Usually when they were this close his heart accelerated, but not now, not this time. This time it was slow, drawn back from excitement and replaced with anxiety.

Paul could tell Jacob's heartbeat was sparse. He heard it faintly when he leaned over to kiss his lips, reluctant thumps whistling in his ear.

"You'll be okay. I know you will," he cried, bowing his head. He didn't want Jacob to see him like this, even if he couldn't actually see him. He didn't want to be in his presence, breaking, not like this. Not when he had to be strong. That's one thing he positively wouldn't allow. "You have to be okay. This may not be a fairytale, but I love you so much." He didn't look up at him, his head remained bowed to his chest. He couldn't let him see him fall weak like this. "I love you so much, please, just _get_ _up_."

…

Jacob didn't respond, and Paul cried harder, fighting the hardest battle he ever had to fight to try and push the tears back. His entire body shook, haphazard sobs pressed from his lips softly and forcefully, unaware that he was also shaking Jacob's tethered body as well, and he squeezed his hand tighter.

Soft whimpers reverberated throughout the small room, contained, and confide in the small space. "Please," he chocked out, whispering, whimpering. But still, he faced the unresponsive truth.

He wasn't waking up. He wasn't waking up, and it was _entirely _his fault.

* * *

_~ Another week Later ~_

The sky was murky. It was dark, cold and damp as usual. Jacob still hadn't woken up, but Paul was still there, by his side, everyday, faithfully. Instead of being shrouded in darkness, in comparison to last week, the room was lit up a bit better, everything discernable.

Paul had woken from his sleep not too long ago. He slept on the edge of Jake's bed, on top of the covers, arms crossed and his head lying on them, but was meticulous as to not lie on the arm Jacob had practically sunk his voracious canine teeth through, one of his hands, stubborn, refusing to release Jacob's hand, idly playing with his fingers while they slept.

He was now sitting up straight in his chair, hand locked with his beloved. He hardly ever slept, indication of the deprivation cradling under his eyes. He turned to the window.

He stared at nothing in particular. His eyes were cast out the window, indescribable and unfocused. It had to be about ten o'clock in the morning, he wasn't for sure though. It was an irrelevant thought. It was of little concern to him.

Last week went uneventful in Jacob's progression, and his morphine was still inside his nightstand drawer for when he awakes, which he hoped wouldn't have taken so long. But he had no one to blame but himself. He kept reminding himself of that, feeling worse and worse each time.

He aimlessly wondered when Sam and the others would be arriving today. They came by daily of course, but never all at once. Perhaps two or three came at a time, so the house or Jacob wouldn't be overwhelmed when he woke.

Paul was an exception of course. He'd be where he was now, holding his hand as he has been for the last week and five days. Then his mind traveled to Bella, and he wondered what time she'd be arriving.

His hatred for her subsided. Once she was finally out the way, and was no longer an obstacle for him to attain his one and only reason to live, the resentment vanished. He still sneered and glared at her from time to time, but that's only because of the all the crap she put Jacob through, and for what reason? _The leech_? He still loathed him.

Paul sighed and turned back to Jacob, his eyes bleeding for his heart that could take no more. He couldn't stand looking at him in this condition, it hurt too much. It was as if someone laid out his heart, took a ragged old saw and slowly pulled back and forth, ripping it open and draining every speck of strength and blood it had left inside to beat, but now it seized to thump against his chest.

Paul leaned over his body, and placed another kiss upon his lips, loving how the feeling calmed him, and willed him to strive harder in hopes of his recovery. He closed his eyes, so intoned that he hadn't realized the light stir the body gave below him. Then his eyes opened reluctantly when he thought he felt a response from the other boy's lips.

Nothing, he must've been delusion, his high hopes getting the better of him. He breathed through is nose, and fall softly against his lips again. He loved the heat even though Jacob was unresponsive, and he closed his eyes again to bask in the simultaneous spark that was emanating from his love below and finding its way through him.

There was a soft murmur sound. Paul didn't open his eyes, another mere hallucination. He continued to relish in the delightful savoring of his lips. He meshed their lips harder, but not hard enough to force the boy into the mattress.

Another murmur sound elicited from below him. Paul refused it. He denied hearing it, not wanting to face disappointment, not now, not again in this lifetime. He wouldn't depart from these bubblegum lips, not to be fooled again.

"Pa-Paul." It was just another hallucination. He felt the lips move against his, but it wasn't real. He didn't believe it was real. He wouldn't get his hopes up. "Paul," the murmured voice breathed out again. Temptation was wailing inside him, until finally he decided to open his eyes. He prayed it wasn't another hallucination, and he hesitantly peeled his eyes open, his lips never wavering away from his love. "Paul…get off me," Paul's eyes widened upon seeing Jacob's lips motioning and forming words. "It's too hot." Jake finished breathless.

Paul removed himself quickly, staring dumbfounded. "Jake? Is that _really_ you, or am I hallucinating again?" Jacob's eyes were still closed. How'd he even know it was him kissing him and not some random person? Like Seth or somebody? Jake didn't respond. He knew it was a delusion of his own hopes. "Jake?" He questioned again, he reached his hand out cautiously, and placed it genteelly on his chest. "Is that -" fear devoured him whole, instantly, his eyes wide and mouth hung pendulum when he shook his body and noted his eyes snap open before closing tightly and hearing his rambunctious screams!

He froze momentarily, watching as Jacob yelled obscenities and attempt to flail himself around, hollering raucously. Paul blinked as he regained composure.

"Jake, calm down." Paul tried hollering over Jacob's clamorous rip-roaring agony bellowing that was unmistakably heard a mile away. "_Jacob_, stop moving!" Paul yelled, and tried holding him down, but soon realized that to be the wrong move to make, his screams increasing in volume. He stepped away from him. He didn't know what to do.

"Ahh! Shit, what the fuck!" Jacob roared in excruciating agony. The pain was so unbearable that he couldn't breath, and he felt like crying it hurt so badly. Sweat formed on his forehead. Pain pulsated through his torso and legs, convulsion after convulsion hammered against him, and he felt all of it at once. "What the - what the fuck!" He clenched his teeth, trying to endure it. It didn't help in the least. "Pa-Paul," he managed to breathe out and yell at the same time.

Paul was still shocked. What the fuck was he supposed to do? "I don't -" he stopped himself; the morphine. He rushed over to the nightstand drawer, tore it open and rummaged for the morphine needle. He grabbed it and hastily he grabbed Jacob's I.V tube and injected the morphine in through the tube. He pumped the I.V tube in the palm of his hand, helping the morphine flow through the clear, narrow canal more quickly. He didn't know the dosage amount, but Jacob looked as though he was in some extensive pain, so he emptied the needle into his I.V pack.

Jacob continued to roar obscenities, but by each passing second his yells gradually decreased until they were seized completely, and he was left breathing heavily. His chest heaved rampant.

Paul nervously sat back down in his chair, noticeably shaking from the sudden fright. "P-Paul," Jacob breathed. His eyes were wide, confusion and paranoia imminent in them. "Wh-what just happened to me?" Paul swallowed, and breathed heavily through his nostrils.

He knew he had to settle himself before attempting to explain anything, so he devoured a few deep breathes and exhaled as much as possible. "You-you're hurt pretty badly," he gestured to the gaze around his torso, and noted Jacob craning his neck downward to get a better look, wincing from the motion. "Don't move. It will only hurt worse. Just lay back and try to relax."

The sweat beads formulating on Jacob's forehead glistened, rolling down his temples as he stiffly tried to nod his head. "But what _happened_ to me?" Paul looked at him in dismay.

"You don't remember?" He asked, meeting Jacob's eyes. Jacob's eyes were slightly squeezed to try and assuage the dwindling pain still lingering throughout his body, and created creases that outlined around his eyes.

Jacob gnashed his teeth lightly. "The only thing I remember," he paused, wincing. "The only thing I remember is jumping from the cliff after you."

"Is that it?" Paul asked. He hadn't quite remembered much from that pandemic either, interjecting the factor that he was knocked unconscious before Jacob.

"And I remember biting your -" he tried sitting up to turn and look at Paul's bandaged arm, noting the gaze wrapped around it, and in his haste forgotten about the consequences of his sudden motioning, and hissed. The pain wasn't so agonizing this time, with Paul having injected him with morphine.

"Sit back," Paul said softly, gently forcing Jake to lie back down. "My arm is fine." He assured. "You know, you kind of knocked me unconscious," he smiled, his voice enthusiastic. "You tried throwing me back up the cliff, but instead you basically threw me _at_ the cliff." His smile grew, his voice oddly gaiety. "Yup, after that, I was done. I don't remember anything afterwards." Now he was grinning, and Jake really didn't understand the reason why? How is any of that funny? What the hell is wrong with Paul?

"Oh," Jake said softly, puzzled. "I'm…sorry." He said tentatively. He noted Paul nonchalantly waving his good arm back and forth and shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it. I would say no harm done, but obviously that's not the case." That grin, it was as he noticed before, it never, _ever_, stopped growing! "But it's not a big deal," then his demeanor abruptly became solemn. "I'm just worried about you. You got it a lot worse than I did."

Jacob breathed deeply, wincing when he tried to shift to a more comfortable position. "Yeah," he whispered. "What happened to me?" Paul chuckled.

"You do realize that that's the third time you've asked me that, right?" He grinned. Damn it! What is with that grin? Paul's nuts! Jacob tried for a glare, but wavered abruptly, unable to stare at _that_ big ass grin and be even remotely upset. He rolled his eyes.

"And you refused to give me a straight forward answer all three of the times I've asked you." He stated. "So? What happened? Are you going to tell?" Paul's grin faded, and he resisted the urge to look Jacob in the eyes, his eyes tactlessly roaming.

He sighed. "Well," he began, his intonate weak. He sighed again. "Sam…well he told me that…he said that -"

"Paul." Jacob glared, no longer restricted by his grin. "Just tell me." That was easier said than done. He couldn't tell him. He couldn't own up to the scars that his beloved would forever to forsaken with. He wasn't ready for that ownership, let alone ready to face Jacob's reaction. He couldn't do it, not when - "Paul!" Jacob growled, his glare menacing.

He sighed. He had to. He had to face Jacob's wrath, _again_! He sighed for the third time in under a minute. "You're side," he began. "_Both_, of your sides actually," he paused, evoking tension between them. "They're…they're practically _torn_ open." His roaming eyes shut tight, expecting Jacob to blow another gasket as before.

"Oh." Jacob replied, his scolding receding. "So, um…when will they close?" He asked nonchalant. Paul hesitantly turned to him, meeting his milk chocolaty eyes.

"You're not mad?" Paul asked perplexed.

"About what?"

"About both of your _damn_ sides being ripped open because of _me_!" Paul sneered. He searched Jacob's eyes, and noted him doing the same. Why wasn't he mad? He'd feel better about himself if Jacob was showing some type of resentment. Damn it, be mad! He's the reason he's been in this bed for two weeks, and he's the reason he had to suffer through this pain, why wasn't he at least a little upset with him?

"Paul, I love you." Jacob answered simply, and watched as Paul's eyes widened slightly. "And no amount of pain would've kept me from jumping over that cliff. Half of my face could've been torn off. It wouldn't have been a pretty sight, and you probably wouldn't want me afterwards, but I would've gone after you either way. It took me a while to realize it, but I really do. I really love you - more than a brother."

Paul's wide eyes were focused on his, seemingly staring for a forbidden answer to an unspoken question. "I love you too," he said after awhile, still enwrapped within his words. Then he smiled, and leaned over to kiss his lips, "And yeah, I would. I would want you if you only had half a body." He smiled, noticing the smile tugging at his love's lips, and he once again claimed those lips with his own.

* * *

_~ Two Days Later ~_

Clamorous, boisterous, riotous, tempestuous, use whatever word you'd like to describe the nearly deafening screams emanating from the boy's mouth. It was ear-bleeding bellowing piercing through the air. He screamed as if some sadist was carving him open, teasingly, pleasured by his pain.

Jacob clenched his teeth robustly. If he gnashed them any harder he'd be gritting _through_ them. He knew he said he'd face any amount of pain for Paul, and he didn't regret jumping after him, but _damn_! This is not pain. This is purposeful torture from a higher power that he knew nothing of.

He was becoming frustrated with everyone groping at him, and trying to calm him down. He was snapping at everyone! He needed more morphine, or some cocaine. It was _not_ helping that they were yelling at him as if he could control the convulsions pulsating through him.

Sam, Jared, Seth and Paul were in the room, and they were all _useless_! Jacob was going insane barking at all of them, even Paul, because this was simply insufferable. The treacherous agony he was forced to endure was illegal. He knew it had to be illegal somewhere. No one should have to face this!

Both sides were suffering! Jacob was enduring hell, while the other four endured the after shocks of his hell. They could feel their ears, which were sensitive to everything, thumping in their heads, bleeding waterfalls!

"Jacob, stop trying to throw yourself everywhere!" Jared yelled, indignation laced in his tone. Sam stared at him, shuffling through different emotions; confusion, anger, and worthlessness. Jacob was not bellowing ten minutes ago, he seemed serenely content. Then he abruptly began hollering when Seth thought it was safe to sit on the edge of his bed with him.

"I'm sorry!" Seth shouted for the umpteenth time in ten minutes, covering his ears to try and drown out Jake's incessant screaming.

"Damn it! Paul, what the hell just happened to him?" Jared bellowed through clenched teeth, glaring at Paul while imitating Seth's method at drowning out the ear piercing hollering. Who knew a male's intonate could reach such a falsetto.

"I don't know!" Paul growled back at him, clenching his eyes shut. "Jake, calm down!" He took a step toward him, and grabbed his hand with the hand that's arm was injured, and regretted it immediately when Jacob's hand constricted immensely around his in less than a second. It seemed to have vaguely reduced his screams, and Paul tried to keep his own growling and snarling behind his clenched teeth. He didn't try to wrench himself free because it apparently helped, even though only by a fraction.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Jacob was deafening them. He growled in the back of his throat. This was not pleasant, but thinking about both sides of the ordeal, Jacob must've been feeling as though his entire body was torn in half and he was miraculously or facetiously still alive to suffer in the excruciating burning through his body. He could imagine, a paper cut slicing your finger hurt, but imagining that paper cut tauntingly slicing back and forth through his body was _un_imaginable.

"The doctor!" Sam declared. "Try to get a hold of him, call Bella." Paul tried to liberate himself from Jacob's grasp, but it was futile.

"I'll get her." Seth volunteered and rushed out the room, running to the kitchen where Jacob kept all the numbers he knew on the refrigerator door. Then Sam turned to Jacob, but said nothing.

Idly Seth wondered where the hell Billy was at through all this. He couldn't possibly be sleep, could he? Seth clenched his eyes tighter when it sounded as though Jacob's screams became louder. Hell no, no one could possibly sleep through this! Where was Billy?

"Jacob, _please_!" Paul growled, becoming infuriated. He was trying to seize his temper, but this was beginning to become too much. "Damn it Jacob! _Please, just stop_!" He pleaded, but to no avail, and he huffed, groaning when Jacob's hold on his hand strengthened.

"_God_!" Jared yelled, slowly loathing Jacob for this hell he was putting them through. "This is pointless," he stated. "_Jacob, shut the fuck up_!" He shouted, malice intertwined with his words.

"_You_ _shut the fuck up_!" Paul snapped, glaring potential death at him.

"Yelling at each other isn't going to help!" Sam declared over Jacob's shouting. "Both of you be quiet!" It seemed as if his screams lasted a lifetime.

"Does he know how to take a break? Does he even remember how to breathe anymore?" Jared inquired, realizing Jacob incessantly screaming, no note of a single breath being taken in. "My _God_!" Seth raced back into the room, nearly falling over in his haste to stop.

The youngest of the pack second guessed his decision to race into the room as quickly, his ears immediately being attacked by Jacob's clamorous agony. He sheltered his ears underneath his hands again, resuming his attempts to drown him out. "I called her. She said she'll see what her boyfriend says - I forgot his name! She was sure that they'll agree and said to give her twenty minutes!"

"_Twenty minutes_!" Jared yelled in disbelief. "Twenty minutes of _this_!" He signaled to the obvious bellowing spewing from Jacob's orifice. "Seth, do you not _hear this_? Why didn't you tell her she didn't _have twenty minutes_?" Jared glowered.

Seth glared back. "Look, I did all I could! I don't like this anymore than you do!" He snapped back. "You think I want to see Jake like this?" He asked rhetorically. Jared snarled before turning back to Jacob. "_Exactly_!"

"We should give him some space," Sam suggested, talking more so to Paul. "That way he can perhaps control himself a little better, and we can recollect ourselves as well and come back in with a clear head while we wait for Bella to come."

"You can all go! I'm going to stay!" Paul stated, his eyes that concentrated on Jacob, but would also clench closed every so often were unwavering on his beloved in that moment. Jacob's face scrunched in pain, his body awkwardly skewed from him trying to toss himself around, and the accumulative sweat beads that gradually multiplied. He looked a disaster!

He didn't catch the confirming nod from Sam, his eyes defiantly refusing to breakaway from Jake's crippled form. He hadn't noticed the other three leave the room until five minutes _after_ their departure. Solely he focused on his beloved.

"It's okay." Paul whispered, trying to steady his breathing. Jacob was crushing his hand. "It's okay," he whispered again, wincing. "Everything will be okay." Enormous amount of pain shot up his arm, and he could feel his flesh opening where it had recently closed, blood soaking the gazes around his arm. He didn't care. He wouldn't let a little blood tear him away from Jacob, not if they both could escape death, then blood was nothing.

"Paul!" Jacob gritted out from the back of his throat. Paul noted Jacob's eyes staring intensely in his. "Leave!" He demanded. Paul's brows furrowed slightly.

"No, I -"

"_Get out_!" Jacob shouted, his glare more ominous behind the creases lining in his face that was scrunched in pain. He knew Paul didn't want to sit through this, and if he did, then he simply wouldn't allow him to. With Paul in the room he knew he couldn't bellow out how much this _actually_ hurt! He's been trying to hold back, knowing Paul must have been hurting seeing him like this, but he couldn't hold back anymore, he had to release the evitable eruption boiling in his stomach.

"_No_!" Paul glowered defiant, noticing Jacob's face turn red.

"_Get the hell out_!" He bellowed. He couldn't contain it. "_Please_!_ Get out_!" He begged. Paul looked into the eyes that _were_ intensely staring at him, but were now squeezed tight, indicating Jacob's suffering. Paul stared in shock, in disarray.

"Jacob, I -"

"_Get out_, _now_!_ Please_!" Paul hesitantly liberated his hand from Jacob's, silently noting how surprisingly easy it was, and took a step back. Wouldn't it be betraying him if he left? "_Leave_," Jacob managed to drawl and growl at the same time, all the while enduring, _this_! If it was what Jacob wanted then - Paul turned, and again was reluctant in his steps. Then Jacob emitted a bellowing ear piercing scream that was sharper and louder than anything human he's ever heard. He breathed in sharply, and another terrifying screech emitted from his love's orifice. He exhaled the captive breath before quickly ambling out the door, his head downcast, uncertain.

Ten minutes of hearing Jacob's insufferable cries and knowing that he couldn't be there to hold his hand and help him through it was gradually tearing him apart.

Paul had met up with Sam, Jared and Seth outside. Jacob's hollering was imminently heard from behind the closed doors to his room, and the house for that matter, which only made Paul die a little more inside. Knowing he can't be there was torturing him.

He was there by his side for two weeks, and all of a sudden today he gets kicked out? He didn't want to witness Jacob in that condition, of course not, but he hadn't wanted to leave him either. He didn't want him to face it alone. Either way it went, he was faced with a lose-lose situation, but at least with his option they were together.

Another five minutes passed, and right on time, Bella, Edward and Carlisle appeared before them, Carlisle suited with his coat and medical bag. Bella was immediately terrified, hearing Jacob scream like he was mortified her.

"Oh my god, is that him?" She asked in a hushed tone, her hands covering her mouth, and her eyes wide. She turned to the four wolves, Seth nodding the confirmation.

"I should hurry," Carlisle said, and disappeared in a blur. Paul tracked after him. Carlisle held the front door open for him. It was obvious that Jake's bellowing screams tripled in volume, evidential when Charlisle tore the front door open in his haste. "Was he given the morphine?" He asked Paul, who nodded his head in approval. Charlisle emitted a thoughtful grunt before, again, vanishing in a blur and reappearing at Jacob's bedroom door before Paul.

Carlisle wrenched Jacob's bedroom door open, Paul standing beside him now. They both looked into the room, eyes widening. Jacob was arching his back upward, baring his teeth as he clenched and gritted them together. His eyes were potently shut, looking strained from how tight he closed them, and the covers from his bed were haphazardly lying on the floor, revealing his glossy body, glistening, sheens of sweat and effort blanketing over him. An enormity of blood bled through the gaze around his torso, drenching them entirely. But yet he continued to thrash about, crippling and bleeding.

Carlisle acted impulsively, rummaging franticly through his bag. "Hold him down." He ordered to Paul. Paul was hesitant, knowing it would hurt him if he touched him. "It will only hurt him for a moment, and then he'll be fine." Carlisle answered, somehow reading his intuition, all the while searching through his bag.

Paul ran over and grabbed both of Jacob's arms, purposefully avoiding his torso. Jacob's body was arched, poised on his heels, toes curled. Carlisle was coming up unsuccessful with the needle, until finally he dropped his bag and in a flash appeared beside Jacob's I.V pack.

Jacob didn't make it easy. All his thrashing, rocking the I.V stand back and forth, and his struggles to strive against Paul's hold made the task at hand extremely difficult. Carlisle couldn't steady the tube long enough to inject the needle.

"Switch!" Carlisle declared over Jacob's boisterous screams. Paul turned to him. "I'll hold him, you inject him." In the blink of an eye he was in front of Paul, needle in hand and extended to him. Paul grabbed it and noted that Charlisle instantly jumped on top of him, pressing his arched back into the mattress, seemingly uncaring of his torso.

Paul stared remorsefully at Jacob. He was sorry for everything. "He's still now. Do it!" Paul reached for the tube and stabbed the needle inside, pressing the drugs into the small canal. He pumped the tube like he had before, quickening the pace so that he was sooner relieved of the agony.

Slowly, Jacob's eardrum crumbling yells were dying. The morphine was like electricity through his body, targeting all of his pressure points, shutting him down as he reluctantly uncurled his toes. His eyes were still strained shut, and his teeth were still clenched. He was already pressed against the mattress by Carlisle huge frame that enveloped his entire body.

"Jake?" Paul said tentatively, taking a step closer. Carlisle removed himself from him, and Paul realized Jake was shaking uncontrollably. "Is he okay?" Paul asked, genuinely threaded concern eminent in his voice and expression.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Yes, he'll be fine. It was just a rush for him is all, just give him an hour or so and he'll be fine." He informed, speculating the blood that soaked through his coat from Jake's gaze. Paul picked up his cover from the floor, and placed it in the chair he'd been sitting in for the passed two weeks. "You should give him some air to breathe while I replace his bandages." He suggested, sauntering over to his medical bag that was on the floor. He picked up the gaze from the floor after they had fallen out from the bag in his hasty efforts to relieve Jacob of his pain.

Paul gave it a second thought but decided to take heed for once and saunter out the door. He stalked over to the others waiting anxiously outside. It took fifteen minutes, and a few more riotous screams from Jacob - even with the morphine - before Carlisle was finished replacing his gaze. They noted him casually ambling toward them, medic bag as usual, in hand, coat snug against his cold frame, bloody.

He approached them. "He's recovering well. A lot faster than I anticipated, his wounds aren't nearly as wide as they had been before." He enlightened, and turned to Sam. "I regrettably administer the incorrect dosage of morphine. I'd forgotten about your ardent body heats, and he burned through it before it actually had a chance to relieve him. Nonetheless," he paused, straightening his bloody coat, now talking to everyone. "I've supplied him with stronger medication and placed them in his nightstand drawer for when he burns through what I've already given him."

"Thank you." Sam nodded. "We appreciate…" he trailed.

"I understand." Carlisle confirmed. "As I've said, I sympathize for our cause of conditioned alliance, but one day perhaps it is us who will be requiring your assistance." He said. He turned to them, his eyes resting on Paul's bleeding arm. He stepped toward him. "Your arm." He said, and Paul traced his eyes to his blood stained gaze.

"Oh. It's fine." He assured, and unraveled the stained cloth from around his arm, revealing that it was healing before their very eyes. "Give it a few minutes, it'll be gone." Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, well. If my services are no longer needed, then I'll leave you to him." He turned to his son. "We should be getting home," he said, noting his son's curt nod. "Call if anything else is disordered in his recovery."

Edward grabbed Bella's hand. "I'm going to stay here a minute," she said. "To make sure he's okay." She noticed his gaze on her, and how it lingered longer than it necessarily had to. But then he nodded.

"Okay, call when you're ready." He said, and in the next second, he and Carlisle, had disappeared.

* * *

_~ A week Later ~_

It was bright out, well as bright as it's ever been in Forks, or so he assumed. Jacob was finally able to move his body without massive convulsions pulsing through him. His sides were still a bit tender, which caused him to wince every so often, but other than that, he was doing pretty damn well.

He now sat up in his bed, facing Bella who was at the foot of the mattress, settled in the chair Paul usually sat in. Paul had been there everyday, and he figured he could actually use some _real_ sleep and not bundle himself into his arms on the edge of his bed. He meant actual sleep, where he spread his body out and covered the entire mattress of his bed. That was real sleep!

But of course, Paul protested and complained, not wanting to leave for a moment. But then Jacob thoroughly elaborated his situation to him, how he hasn't had a decent amount of sleep since he's been back from camp, and that was a little over a _month_ ago. He explained how traumatic this last month must've been for him, and how he needed to really sleep.

Paul huffed, hating the divulging of the truth, but agreed eventually, which would explain his absence at the current moment, and Bella's presence. She spent the whole night with Jake. He turned and looked out the window, relishing in the unorthodox sunny day brewing in the sky. It was perhaps noon or noon-ish.

"Well, good morning sleepy." Jake turned to the familiar voice, and smiled. Bella yawned and stretched her limbs. "How was your sleep?" She asked after flexing her joints.

"It was good," he answered, his smile still in place. "I dreamed." He said, turning away and back towards the window. "About Paul." He concluded.

"Oh." She said thoughtfully. "Jake," she began. Jacob turned to her, figuring she had a lot to say. "I know it's early, but I've been thinking, are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you weren't pressured into doing this?" She asked. Jacob only stared at her.

"What are you getting at?" He asked. "Do you feel that I only said what I said because Paul was about to do something stupid, as usual." He droned the last words, and rolled his eyes.

"I mean, no…but, I'm not sure. I just don't want you to feel as though you've been pressured is all." He shook his head stiffly, a pinch of pain still fluttering in his actions.

"Don't worry Bells. I don't feel pressured. I'm worried about you though." He admitted, staring at her intently. Bella seemed to be taken aback.

"Me? Why?" She yawned, and noted the sudden smile that possessed his face.

"Because, without me that leech will have you doing whatever it is he wants. And c'mon, let's face it, if it were up to him your life would be boring." He stated. "At least I gave you some excitement, eh?" He grinned. "Remember the bikes?"

Bella glared. "Yeah, I do." She said scornful. "Because of _you_ I was on punishment, but why is it that with what Edward asks me to do, it's a hundred percent guarantee that I'll survive, but with you, it's more like fifty-fifty?" Jacob only shrugged. "Did you learn your lesson?"

He looked perplexed. "What lesson?" He asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "It just seems like every time something like this happens on television, the character learns a lesson." She elaborated. "I just assumed you had too." Jacob stared at her, befuddled for a while, a mixture of incredulousness and 'this chick is insane' sculpted on his face.

He looked down at his lap. Had he learnt a lesson? Only good prevails? No, what was good about falling from a cliff? Love conquers all? Likely, but it didn't fit the full description. He loved Bella, so why'd he end up with Paul? He knew his lesson, 'only the truth can set you free'. Well, with a second thought, that's impossible in his situation, he was free of Bella, but chained with Paul.

He looked up at her, noting her staring at him. Looking into her eyes, it hit him. Of course he's learned a lesson. There was no way he couldn't have, not with all that he's been through.

'_When one door closes, a window opens.'_ He thought. That was his lesson. He was right, he was free of Bella. He was free of the rejection, of the disappointment, of the 'yes I love you, but I can never be with' speech, he was free of jealousy, of the anguish fighting for her stirred in his stomach whenever he seen Edward touch her, of the broken glass that was his heart when he gave her everything, soothed her, just so she could go back to him. He was free, he was liberated in the highest order, but ending one chapter, he was forced to turn the page of life and read on, and this chapter was titled: Paul.

Bella was the closed door, and Paul was the open window, full of opportunities and memories. It would be foolish of him to stay behind a closed door, trapped, when there was an open window staring him straight in the eyes, and he was determined to open that window and find what wonders lay beyond it.

He was prepared to turn he pages of life, and begin a new chapter, a fresh page, crisp and ready. The only difference is, with this crisp new page, _he_ was writing the words of his life and not depending on someone else to destine his future. With this chapter, he'll write the words clearly, bold letter, in black, just so the world could see. In this chapter, he'll make it known not only to the world around him, but to himself, that impossible is no longer in his vocabulary, it is no longer apart of his life, it is no longer in his thoughts, because with Paul, _anything_ was possible.

The window is opened, and he won't allow it to close this time, he'll write the words clearly, every line, detailed precisely, every word, spelled correctly, and every kiss, described with as much passion as it actually held. He was ready to seize his opportunity, he was prepared to look back on the closed door from the meadow, and watch how it decayed into nothingness, while the flowers around him bloomed with every spoken word, with every beat of his heart, and with every smile that he gave.

Paul was waiting this entire time for him, his arms opened wide, but it took him so long to realize because he was so caught up. But why not be caught within another contentment, one where the love is prominent, obvious, and forever growing.

Paul was his opportunity. He was all he ever wanted, but mostly, he was exactly what he needed.

"Jake, snap out of it." Bella said, waving her hand in his face. He blinked. He hadn't realized he'd been staring at her this entire time.

"Yeah," he breathed out, still enraptured in his thoughts.

"You just like, spaced out on me. I was getting kind of worried. I thought it was a side effect from all the morphine or something." She tried to joke. Jacob smiled at her.

"Yeah, I've learned my lesson." He stated. He knew she would ask what it was, but before she could, a more enchanting voice rang through his ears.

"Hello, love." Jacob turned towards the window, smiling as Paul grinned in at him through the window. Windows, my God! What was with him and windows anyways?

"Hello, my window of many opportunities." Jacob grinned, noting Paul's grin melt away, his own unwavering in the least.

"What?" He asked, astoundingly disoriented, which made Jacob's grin grow wider.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head, his grin still in place. "Hi Paul." And Paul's grin returned to his face instantly.

* * *

**Okay I've decided the split things up because it would be best. The next chapter is where all the unanswered questions are, answered. ^_^ AND THEN! it's the sexy sex scene! **

**And I do apologize for the long extended wait, the next chapter won't take so long, I promise! Because it's already written out! :D How awesome, right!**

**You know, I've noticed that the Dom/Sub still isn't directly unanimous in this story, is it? Lol! Oh well! ^_ ^ in the next chapter you can decide for yourselves who you think the Dom/Sub is in their relationship, and tell me what you think! Although I'm going to try and be realistic with the way I've portrayed them throughout the story, but from the looks of it, it could potentially go either way, huh? Lol ^_^ We'll see!**

**Tell me what you think? ^_^**


	7. Where Their Perfection Lies

**Author's note: Okay NOW is the final chapter before the smex! This will answer all of your unanswered questions, hopefully! ^_^**

**Well SRE! Yes I know its short, don't judge me! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Where Their Perfection Lies**

_~ One week Later ~_

It was dark, midnight creeping slowly. The moon was out, making its daily rounds, shining dimly over the beach. It was as it had been a month or so ago when Jacob trailed Paul back to the beach, assumptions of an envious behavior on his part.

The moon reflected from the sea's surface as before, and the moons dim glow created silhouettes around the two bodies trekking around the sand.

Jacob was thankful. He was no longer bedridden, and could finally stretch his muscles, although it slightly burned when he walked. Charlisle had given him some crutches in one of his prior check-ins, but Paul refused to allow him to utilize them, insisting that he carried him.

So, here they were, on the beach, Jacob being carried on Paul's back, it's close to midnight, and they're just casually walking, enjoying the others company, no words being uttered the entire time, only the sounds the ocean created and that resounded from the forest being audible.

Paul gently sat Jacob on the huge log before placing himself beside him. They sat there, staring out into the sea, amazingly undisturbed by the pandemic that occurred there only a month in prior. Hell, it was the beach, what could they do, _not_ go? That would be an awful idea!

Jacob sighed. "Okay. Paul, we need to talk." He declared, turning his head to face him. He noticed that Paul was still staring out to the sea, his eyes sparkling under the moonlight, the reflection of the ocean in his eyes.

"About?" Paul asked never tearing his gaze away from the water. The water that nearly took Jacob away, but he wasn't upset, hell it was just water. It only did what it had to do, whatever that is.

"Everything." Jacob answered, somewhat lost in Paul's reflecting orbs.

"Okay. You start." He suggested. Jacob turned away, and sighed before he directed his attention back to him.

"Well, first of all, what is it that you want, Paul?" Jacob asked, narrowing his eyes skeptically. Paul turned to him slowly, his eyes showing he had little concern for the question. "And don't just say me. What do you want _from_ me, sex, a relationship, I mean I have to know what it is exactly that you want."

"Sex." He answered nonchalant, turning to look back out to the sea. Then he turned back to Jacob who was glaring his death. Paul was taken aback. "Jake I was kidding." He uttered fast. "I want _you_, Jacob, and everything you have to offer." He answered, becoming serious. "What is it that you want from me?"

Jacob relinquished his previous glower to really think about the question.

"To be quite honest, I really don't know. I want _you _of course, but…I don't know what else." He replied honestly, and he noted Paul's smile.

"Well baby, that's all you need." He grinned. Jacob couldn't resist the smile that that grin always seem to put on his face. "Is there anything else you need to know?" He asked, and Jacob seemed to be mauling it over to himself.

"Have you imprinted? On me, I mean." He clarified. "And before you even ask, no, I haven't imprinted on you. I haven't imprinted on anyone it seems." He smiled, and heard Paul chuckle, that velvety sound sending signals to his groin. He tried to ignore them.

"No, I haven't imprinted on you. I don't have to, I'm sure you're _my_ soul mate no matter if I ever imprint on anyone." His voice was full of hilarity, his heart gleefully suspending from his own words. It sounded like a pretty good line to him.

"But what if you _do_ imprint on someone else, what's going to happen then?" Jacob asked, curiosity controlling his voice. "Aren't you going to have to leave?" He noticed Paul shaking his head franticly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" He chanted. He moved in closer to him, and grabbed his hand. He stared into his eyes. "Look Jacob, I don't care who my imprint is, you're _my_ soul mate, okay?" He distinguished clearly. He pressed the boy's hand against his heart. "See, this heart only beats for you, _just_ _you_, and no one else." Now _that_ was a good line.

"But you won't be able to resist it." Jacob protested, staring into his eyes for an explanation for that one. He heard Paul sigh, and seen him roll his eyes. He felt his hand tentatively being motioned away from Paul's heart, but Paul never let it go. Paul rested both of their hands in his own lap.

"Well," he began, his head lowered to his chest, idly playing with Jacob's fingers in his hand. His tone was serious. "There is a simple solution for that. I mean, how else do you get rid of someone?" He asked rhetorically, and turned to look at Jacob with the most solemn face the boy has ever seen Paul pull off. Jacob furrowed his brows, no quite following. Paul continued, catching Jake's oblivious stare. "I'll simply have someone kill them, whoever it is, seeing as though I wouldn't be able to do it." He stated solemnly.

Jacob's eyes widened. He couldn't be fucking serious. Of course he wasn't, it was just another joke like before. At any moment a resisting smile would appear on his face and - "Are you fucking serious?" Jacob inquired alarmed, impatience pestering his own thoughts that he couldn't even finish.

"Completely." Paul replied. "This is no joke Jake, I've waited far too long to give you up for someone I don't _even know_! I refuse to do that." He elaborated, and Jacob knew from his tone, and how unfaltering it was that he was deathly serious. "I told you that you were my life didn't I? Well I meant it, every word I said, I meant." Jacob swallowed, that was a bit extreme, kind of flattering in a sadistic, insanity love type way, but extreme. "What about you? What would you do if you imprinted?"

"Well I sure as hell wouldn't _kill_ them!" He blurted out, he was considering scouting a few inches down, but then noted Paul's abrupt smile and light snickering. "You better not say that was a joke." Jacob growled.

"It wasn't." Jacob glared. "Honestly it wasn't. It was just funny how you said that. You said it as though _you'd_ have to kill them. Don't worry. I'd do it for you." He grinned. He noted Jacob's terrified expression. "Okay now _that _was a joke," he laughed, crippling over and falling from the log.

Jacob growled to himself. He hated Paul's jokes, but that damned laugh was intoxicating, sending fire signals to his groin. Again he ignored it. Paul began to recollect himself and pull himself back up onto the log.

"Ah! Jake! You're just so _easy_. You just make it ten times more hilarious than it actually is!" He cackled, noticing the scolding coming from Jacob but taking no heed to it. He scouted closer to him.

"Get, away from me." Jacob growled, and Paul grinned and tossed his arm over Jake's shoulder.

"C'mon now, don't be like that." Paul teased.

"Get, away -" Jacob was hushed, Paul pushing him down on his back against the log. He stared up at the dark ominous eyes looming over him.

"You're mine now, Jacob," he stated in a dark tone. "There is no pushing me away." Paul noted the somber and abrupt glared from Jacob. Who the hell was he talking to?

"You wanna bet?" Jacob growled. Paul smiled and sat up shaking his head.

"Nope, not at all." He answered helping Jacob sit up straight as well. "With the way you went crazy that one day, I'm not even going to try it." Paul's smile grew. "That punch hurt, you know that right?"

"Well, what was it suppose to feel like, a kiss on the lips?" Jacob inquired, obvious sarcasm beaded in his words.

"I would've preferred." Paul admitted, and heard Jacob grunt. "Okay, so is there anything _else_ you want to talk about?" Jacob paused again, contemplating.

"Boot camp?" He questioned.

"What about it?" Paul asked, his brow rising quizzically.

"What was the point? It isn't like you learned discipline, or respect." Paul grinned, and Jacob knew he was going to try and make a joke out of it. Damned Paul!

"I went to get this body for you." Jacob sighed. He knew it! Paul's grin grew. "Don't you like it?" He teased, knowing good and God damn well that he loved it. Jacob snarled. "Okay, I'm done joking. Seriously, to be quite honest," he turned and looked up at the sky. "I don't know." Then he turned back to Jake, smirking. "I think it was just to torture me."

"What do you mean?" Jacob stared intently at him, and noticed how Paul only occasionally met his gaze for a brief moment before turning away.

"It only kept me away from _you_ for three months, and it taught me nothing." He explained. "I just don't understand the reasoning behind that." Jacob chuckled lightly. Paul looked at him, witnessing the smirk adorn his face. "What?"

"You missed me?" He snickered. "Three months with your hand, huh?" Paul stared at him, unmoving, unfazed.

"Am I suppose to be embarrassed to admit my fantasies about you?" Paul asked, that same unfazed expression stilling his face. "Because I'm not." Jacob continued to smirk, and shook his head.

"Not at all." He stated. "I…" he trailed, manipulating his own thoughts for a meaningful sentence. "I missed you too." He confessed, his smirk gone as they stared intensely at one another. "I didn't understand why before, seeing as though I thought I hated you. I thought about you everyday though, and each and everyday I'd find myself wishing you'd come back already. And when you did finally come back, it was the day I had to allow the leech to live." Jacob turned to look at the sea, and shrugged. "I guess I did love you then. I don't know."

A smile tugged on the corner of Paul's lips, forcing them apart. "Of course you did. I guess it really took us to be apart for you to even remotely begin to understand that you loved me before her." Paul assured, his tone soft, not boasting as many would've expected. "You know for three months, all I had was your scent, and the…" he trailed, considering his next words, but opted to say them as they came. "I had your scent, and the locket to remember you by for three whole months." Jacob turned to him, noting Paul facing him, but his eyes roaming the length of the log. "Honestly, I was scared to come back," he looked up, his eyes quivering. "I was scared that _you'd_ be with _her_, and forget about me."

Jacob made a humming sound in the back of his throat. "You don't ever have to worry about that." He said, leaning over to embrace him, pressing Paul's head onto his shoulder. "That door is closed, and I don't think I'm ever going to try and open it again." Paul moved his head into his lap, staring up at him. Jacob tugged lightly on his hair, staring off into the ocean. They sat this way for awhile, contented silence around them. "I have another question." Jake said, breaking the pleasant quietness. He waited for Paul's soft hum as his reply before continuing. "What about…" He hesitated, his eyes solemnly rested on the water. "What about, sex?" He looked down at him now, his eyes searching for an answer.

Paul's expression was thoughtful for a moment, and then abruptly, he grinned. "Well," he began, tickled by the conversation, giggling. "I'd take you." He stated, his grin growing while he stared up at Jacob's questioning brow.

"Really?" Jacob replied incredulous, one of his brows raised in perplexity. "What makes you think that I'd allow _that_ to happen?" He asked and watched as Paul's grin grew wider, and his brows furrowed, disturbed. "It's obvious that I can dominate you," his voice began to flutter softly, and he smirked smugly. "In which ever way you choose to prove it."

Paul's grin never fell. "But it's obvious that I'm _bigger_, than you," he pointed out, his tone still giddy, and then it snapped into a baritones salacious, reminding him of Paul's velvet laughter. "In _more_ _ways_ than one," he whispered. Jacob was drowning in his eyes, watching the lust engulfing them, mirroring the perfect reflection of fornication.

Jake felt his groin twitching. Those eyes and that voice, they were so mellisonant, licentiously manipulating his body to their will. He slowly shifted on the log, neglecting the pinch that rose through him as he began to become hotter than usual.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked his lustrous tone and gaze subsiding, and replaced by confusion and apprehension.

"Uncomfortable," Jake admitted, Paul raised his head from his lap a little while he shifted, another impromptu grin taking over his face, his indulgent orbs returning.

"I tend to do that to _a lot_ of people." He boasted theatrically, Jacob glowering before settling comfortably again, Paul lowering his head into his lap again, his face-devouring grin remaining.

"Shut up," Jake growled, and his glower turned into a smirk. "I'm still your beta, whatever I say goes." Paul glared at him, directly they stared into each others eyes.

"That's hardly fair at all. I'm bigger than you." Paul pouted, his grin fading. Then he smirked abruptly, and scoffed. "We'll just see who's topping who." Jacob only smiled before nonchalantly rolling his eyes back out into the distance, searching over the darkened horizon.

"Yeah, we'll see." Jake said distracted, his mind wandering elsewhere. Paul's smirk receded after a moment of Jacob staring into nothingness, admiring him glow under the moon's most fluorescent lighting.

He studied him intensely, allured by his face, his eyes, his lips, his ears, his nose, and his dramatized expression. Only one word could perfectly behold him in that moment, and tell exactly what he was. He was perfection. _His_ perfection! He was gorgeous in every sense of the word.

He's found his perfection, and its name is: Jacob Meraz!

"Jacob," Paul called softly, noting the perfection above him meeting his eyes. "You're perfect." He whispered entranced. Jacob smiled, caressing the short hair cropped atop his love's head.

"Only since I've had you." Paul smiled back, and Jacob leaned down, claiming his lips. He would've never guessed that Paul would be his mate, let alone feel this attraction where the banter of soul mate lied. Paul fulfilled the empty podium that read soul mate. It's as they say: perfection, is right around the corner.

And he's found it. Its name is: Paul Black!

* * *

**Okay FINALLY! Next, the sexy sex smex! Tell me how you like it so far. It's been a minute since I wrote a sex scene, but that's no excuse, it **_**will**_** be awesome! ^_^ And Oh my God it's going to be the last chapter to the story! Awesome! I've never finished a story before, haha! Please don't judge me! :D**

**Also tell me who you think should be the Dom/Sub, please don't forget, and tell me what you think. Cute or Ugly? ;D**


	8. Nostalgia of Intimacy

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ: **

**Here is the sex! ;D I apologize for the wait, but writer's block is a bitch. But anyways, I really need someone's help. Does anyone know all of the Volturi members, their names and their powers? I know Jane does that mind bending stuff, and Felix is like super strong or something, but other than that I don't know. I really need help with this because my next story involves them, but if I don't know their names then…well we all know where that leads. It's an EdwardXJacob fanfic, and if you don't like that pairing then I'm sorry, but if you could help it would be greatly appreciated. Besides, you never know, if you read you might actually like it. I try not to disappoint, my imagination is universal as stated on my profile.**

**But anyhow, please if anyone could help I would appreciate it eternally. Or at the least if someone knows a website where I could find out that info (and please don't say Twilight_com because I've tried and I can't seem to get on it). T.T**

**Well, other than that, it's been fun writing this fic, and I finally finished one, Hooray! ^_^ And I do believe that everyone will be happy with this chapter, and to let you know, I was just writing and ideas came to me, I couldn't think this out ahead of time - only a few parts - damned writer's block. Nonetheless it's pretty damned good in my opinion. Clearly written I hope. AND LONG AS FUCK! So if you've got stuff to do you might want to hold off for awhile, yes? Hehe! ^_^**

**Okay, I'm done…nope, no I'm not! I've written a Jacob/Paul chapter as well. It is basically a continuation from this chapter, and is the **_**real**_** final chapter, that's why it has taken me so long to get a chapter out to you guys. This was originally going to be both having sex in the same chapter, but that would exceed over 40 pages, and I wasn't "digging" that! ^_^ So yeah, I again separated the chapters, but at least everyone should be happy - Paul will be dominating, and Jacob will be dominating, so no one's a loser.**

**Anyhow, **

**Sit Back, Relax, and Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Nostalgia of Intimacy **

"Wait! Are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob asked, staring at the perfection above him, his voice strained with uncertainty. He lied in the middle of his own bed beneath Paul, Paul's arms on either side of his head, staring intensely into his eyes.

"Jacob, I've waited ten years. I've been _needing_ to do this." He clarified. Jacob perceived his breath ghosting over his lips, enticing him to claim his mouth. "Are you sure _you_ want to do this? It's only been a month since -" Jacob tamed his mouth, meshing their lips together.

Their eyes fluttered close, allowing themselves to be drawn deeper into the endearment. Jacob broke away, staring intently into Paul's eyes. "I want to. Pain or not, I want this, I want _you_." He stated, once again locking their lips together.

Jacob parted his lips entrusting Paul with his permission to enter, and without reluctance, Paul sprawl his tongue in his mouth. Their tongue's flipped and turned, raging in their battle for dominance. Jacob muffled incoherencies while trying to speak passed the ravenous lips consuming his mouth.

Jacob pushed him away. "What's wrong now?" Paul asked, frustrated that the connection had been lost.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" He reiterated, causing Paul to roll his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are." Paul turned back to him, a smirk adorn his face.

"You're the only one that's going to be getting hurt." He whispered sensually against his lips, and Jacob returned his smirk. Paul fell onto his lips, and firmly pressed their bare chest together as he slowly lowered himself onto him.

Paul trailed his kisses across his jaw line and under his chin, Jacob squirming lightly under his tongue as he licked at his neck, lapping at his pulse. He swirled his tongue around the tender area, eliciting subtle moans from the boy beneath him. The need to hear more of his intoxicant moans enveloped him as he looked up, his tongue never wavering from their ministrations, basking in the way he gasped in pleasure.

The tip of his tongue ravenously flickered at his pulse, fast, his eyes transfixed on the faces that he made. He allowed one of his free hands to roam over his huge chest, his tongue work still in effect as he sought out a different way to bring him enticement and to fill himself with more of his delectable moans.

He softly rolled one of his nipples between his fingers, feeling how Jacob shuddered under the tender touch. He wanted to taste more of him, to find what other secrets his body told once it was persuaded with his mouth or his fingertips.

He ran his tongue over his chest, using his mouth to devour the now erect nipple he'd been fingering. Sucking and nibbling on the hard nub forced more sensual sounds from the boy, his other hand toiling with his neglected nipple, pinching and swirling his digits around it, stirring it to life.

Jacob shuddered slightly under the hungry tavern consuming his perked nub. He permitted feeble moans to press passed his plump lips, excitement riling in his member, blood rushing to the twitching muscle. Jacob felt Paul's mouth envelop around his neglected nipple, the pad of his thumb gingerly rolling over the now wet one.

Paul suckled and nibbled, hungry, but delicate. With just Jacob's soft shudders and subtle moans he could feel his member reluctantly stiffening. Ten years to hear sounds pressing passed his lips, ten years of touching his body so pleasurably, ten years he's waited for this nostalgia of intimacy. Ten years he wanted to be inside him. Ten _fucking_ years he craved to be the one as Jake's everything, the one and only to bring him such pleasure, and finally, here he was.

Jacob's voice taunted his ears, beguiling with satisfied whimpers. Paul could feel his libido jumping, lust stirring inside him, wanting nothing more than to perceive more of his euphoric symphony of moans. Languidly, his animalistic instincts were drawing over him, tempting to take him, thrust into him unremorsefully to gratify his sexual longings, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't purposefully hurt him, not when he could make love to him instead, but the thought brought temptation over his bones.

Paul growled back the rouse over Jacob's nipple, the vibration rumbling through his chest, forcing a subtle whimper to escape passed his lips. Paul wanted to fuck him, but he wouldn't. He wanted to drive him into his own mattress, but he wouldn't. He wanted to relish deep within his body, stroking his prostate over and over again to force out Jacob's pleasured, yet pain filled cries, and sadistically he yearned for them, but he couldn't. He growled against his chest again. He wanted to take him so badly.

Quickly Paul glanced up at Jacob's face; soft, sweet, eyes closed as he breathed out melodic moans. Paul's eager antics to break him through his own bed subsided, and he ignored the soft whine from Jacob when his tongue traveled further down his body, leaving his nub to the cold air.

His tongue swirled around his navel, licking and suckling. When he descended further, Paul could feel Jacob's engrossed member jabbing at his bare chest, still hidden behind the fabric of his shorts. The thought of his heated flesh in his mouth - invigorating, knowing of the pleasure it would bring Jake was stirring inside him. But he knew Jacob would whine and whimper so indulgently that he wouldn't be able to contain himself from abruptly screwing him senseless. He was torturing himself, he knew it.

Jacob looked down at Paul when he heard him heave an exasperated sigh and noted the boy lifting his head from his body. Jacob furrowed his brows, growling lowly, frustrated from the loss of contact against his heated skin. He lifted himself on his elbows.

Paul didn't look at him in his eyes. He turned and settled himself on the edge of his bed, his back turned to him. "What's wrong?" Jacob asked, his tone seduced by Paul's contended touches, but also laced with apprehension. Paul hesitated before sighing, this time not as animated as before, his head downcast.

He turned to face the boy supported on his elbows, staring cautiously at him through concerned, yet longing eyes. "Jake, I'm going to be honest with you, okay?" He paused, and Jacob sat quietly, speculative. "I'm just going to be blunt about it, because I know I won't be able to take _not_ doing it if we start this." He paused again, Jacob giving him a perplexed expression. "I love you," Paul turned away from him, "but I really…I want to fuck you," he turned back to him. "…hard." He finished noting the blank expression upon Jake's face.

"Okay." Jacob drawled his voice deep. "What's the problem?" Paul screwed his face in distortion. It wasn't love making if he just flat out fucked him into the mattress. What does he mean 'what's the problem'?

"I just -"

"You don't need permission, just do it." Jake stated, causing Paul to grin, and again Jacob couldn't help the inevitable smile that his grin put on his face. "Just make sure, if it's going to be hard, then it better be good." He said. "Long too," he added.

Paul stood from the edge of his bed, nodding. "I knew it was something more that I loved about you." His grin grew wider. He stepped in front of the boy and pulled him to the edge of the bed by his ankles, causing the support of his elbows to collapse under him and make him fall flat onto his bed again. The lower half of Jacob's body was dangling from the edge of the bed.

"Just, don't be a tease." Jacob threatened, and he noticed the lascivious simmer in Paul's eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't." He answered. His sexual desires beckoned him to waste no time teasing, not after ten years of waiting. He's wasted enough time, and foreplay was not on the menu tonight. He was given permission to wreck him, and he wasn't going to pass on it. He'd tear it up!

Paul spread his legs and stepped in between them. He lowered his head, licking desolately at his chiseled abs, tugging impatiently at the waistline of his shorts. His licking reduced to small chaste kisses around his navel, growling at Jacob's shorts frustratingly as they stubbornly hugged snug around his waist.

Paul growled angrier as he sunk his teeth into Jacob's defined abs, causing the boy to hiss out an amused chuckle. "Paul, slow down." Jacob said and met his gaze when he looked down at him, and he was noticeably irate about the restricting clothing. Paul narrowed his eyes at the boy, his teeth gritting against his skin, audible snarls eliciting from his orifice.

"These damn things," he snarled, his scolding adverting to the stubborn article of clothing, "are pissing me off." Jacob could only smile as he noted the grimace upon Paul's face - so temperamental.

"I see," he said, snickering when Paul again failed at divesting him bare and then snarling threatening obscenities at the sinful raggedy shorts. "All you have to do is," Jacob unbuttoned his shorts, feeling them loosen around his waist, "unbu-" but before he could finish he felt them being snatched from his waist, his breath hitching when the fabric brushed against the slit of his arousal, down his ankles as Paul stepped back to allow the action, and then from his person completely, perceiving the patted sound they made when they were carelessly thrown indiscriminately on the floor.

Jacob felt as though he were in a nudity scene for a movie, and he listlessly shifted himself around the bed, discerning the drowning lust that pooled in Paul's keen eyes. It was easy to detect the magnitude of Paul's satyrism, the hard-on pressing against his shorts indicating such, and Jacob could feel his own priapism stirring. He noted the intensity in Paul's stare, the pruriency harboring behind those orbs evoking an even greater magnitude of concupiscence from his own body. Jacob could practically feel his own lust liberating from his person, raveled in the urge to have Paul touch his body and caress his sweltering skin.

Paul was stuck for a moment, Jacob being completely exposed before his eyes that glazed in wanting, idolizing the perfection laid before him, naked, ready to be ravished to his utmost content. His eyes ran over his body for the millionth time in the passed second. Jacob's body seemed to radiate with a lustrous sheen, and he was entranced in the delicacy of the moment. He'd seen Jacob naked before, but never like this. He could practically smell the aromatic lust emanating from his very being as he watched him squirm lightly against the sheets with attentive eyes, devouring his every motion with them.

Paul took a step closer, placing himself between his legs once again, forcing his idolization to an abrupt end, his eyes unwavering of the desire stirring over inside him. His member throbbed, trying futilely to shove passed the seemingly nylon material of his shorts. He couldn't stand not touching him a second longer, as staring only put him through more useless suffering.

He collapsed on top of him, catching himself on his fists that were on either side of his head. He was an inch above the boy, feeling his hard, unadorned cock rub against his throbbing, concealed one, and he felt a sudden shiver down his spine, smashing their lips together he brought an end to his torture.

He meshed their lips together, the softness and warmth of his lips engrossed within so much passion that it overflowed from their mouth, Paul's hungry mouth nipping at his neck savaging, one of his hands indiscriminately pressing against his chest while the other clutched around his shoulder. He ravaged him, unremorsefully penetrating his teeth through his russet skin. He licked and bit his pulse, reiterating the action as gathered moans and whimpers flowed passed Jacob's plump lips, falling on intentive ears as Paul's member rebelled from the captivity of his shorts, jumping and twitching against the aptly wear.

Jacob allowed his moans to be audible. He had no choice. He couldn't conceal them as Paul ravaged his neck as though he was suffering through an appetite deprivation, and the heated friction of their excited members rubbing against one another - clothed, and unclothed - was only forcing more whimpers to tremble from his lips. Jacob wrapped his arms around Paul's back, forcing the huge body above him onto his, and moaned louder when he grinded their erections together, earning a hearty moan from Paul.

He continued to buck his hips upward, pleased with the results of Paul's passionate moans. He wished he would take off his shorts though. The fact that they were preventing Paul from feeling the entirety of his pleasure was irritating him. And as if reading his mind, Paul swiftly divested himself of the shorts, not able to withstand the sensational prevention they caused. Not having the patience to unbutton them as Jacob had his own, he just instead ripped them from his person in one savage-like pull.

Jacob lifted himself up, eyes widening slightly at the marvelous sight before his eyes. Paul's chiseled abs, huge chest and his huge - Jacob noted that he was indeed bigger than himself. Not by much, where Jacob was perhaps a nine, Paul seemed to be about an eleven, but nonetheless that tool looked huge, and delicious. Jacob eyes, along with his body, were glazed in lust.

Paul fell onto him again, both eliciting simultaneous moans when their cocks, now naked, rubbed together, feeling the heat roll over them from the sensation of burning skin against burning skin. Paul kissed down inside his inner thigh, falling to his knees as he did so. He licked and bit there when he noticed Jacob bucking his hips into the feel of his tongue, assuming he liked it because the boy allowed soft whimpers to escape passed his lips. One of his hands teased Jacob nipple, pinching and rolling it between his fingers, while his other hand listlessly traced over the scars on his sides, and he winced when he realized.

"Paul," Jacob growled, drawling out a breathy moan. "Stop…being a tease." He tried to look down at him and glare, but when Paul bit the junction between his thigh and groin he threw his head back, groaning. He could tell Paul was smiling, he could feel the smug smirk against his skin as he nipped at his balls.

Paul was pleased that Jacob was enjoying the undoubted pleasures as he raked the hand - which was once idly tracing over the boys embedded scars - into his chest, taking one of his balls into his mouth for treatment. He could taste Jacob, a taste of musk and heat filling his tavern.

Jacob felt his breath being caught in his throat when Paul took the ball into his mouth. His breathing was ragged, and he stifled a moan when Paul's tongue toyed with the oval, tossing and turning it every which way it would go inside his moist tavern. Jacob dug his nails into Paul's shoulders, finding sufficiency in doing so as he muffled back his moans behind his lightly clenched teeth.

Paul flipped his tongue around the helpless ball, suckling and lightly gritting his teeth over it. He growled against Jacob's sack when he noticed the boy trying to suppress his moans, and he took the other ball into his tavern, juggling the two balls with his tongue. Both of his hands now rest on either of his hips as he tugged at his sack, emitting more sounds from Jake, evoking the indication of his wanting.

"Oh fuck…," he drawled the once stifled moan, and bit on his bottom lip to try and suppress the others, but to no avail as he breathed out a, "fuuck."

Paul's nose brushed against the underside of Jake's cock as he hungrily devoured his balls, gnashing his teeth against them and tugging gently rewarded him with what he desired - his satisfied groans. One of his hands waived down his hips and onto his thigh, and slyly he coiled his hand around Jake's aching organ, slowly pumping.

"Fuc-kk," Jacob moaned at the multiple beads of pleasure threading through his body. His balls being suckled, his cock being treated, while Paul's other hand played around the slit, the sensitive area causing shivers to slither through his body. Then he gasped, shuddering under Paul's tongue when he felt the flat of it run up the underside of his cock.

Paul swirled his tongue around his heated member, savoring the smell of it, the taste resplendent, seizing his taste buds completely. He wanted to taste him, enwrap himself in his heat, in his smell, in his pleasure.

He took the head of his cock into his mouth, and Jacob gasped, incessant shudders shuffling through him. "Oh fuck," he breathed. Paul smirked, delighted in the way Jacob writher underneath the heat radiating from his mouth. Paul bobbed his head, feeling Jacob's nails dig deeper into his shoulders as he arched his back, seemingly wanting to get away from Paul's masterful tongue that flickered at the slit of his cock and swirled around it so diligently, tasting every inch, but all the same he refused to deny himself the sensation.

Paul was lightly scraping his teeth against the muscle that was sliding down his throat, one hand caressing the boy's thigh while the other aimlessly roamed over his chest. Jacob shut his eyes tight, not wanting to lose control, but Paul was making it extremely difficult.

When he felt the heat from around his tavern engulf his member, he felt as though he were sitting on a cloud, his member expanding in his mouth. Jacob fought hard against falling - Paul sucked hard on his cock, slurping and his head moved faster on Jake's pleasured pipe, now accustom to his gag reflex when he brought the taut muscle to the back of his throat. Paul was making it _extremely_ difficult to not lose control.

"Ah. P-aul." He drawled out in ecstasy, futilely he succumbed, and became a victim to the dangerous sweltering emanating from Paul's moist chamber. He shivered, three perceivable shudders rumbling his dense body, Paul feeling them vibrate through his own groin. His member jumped in excitement, and then sudden remembrance came to mind - he still had to fuck him.

Paul allowed Jake's tense cock to slip from his mouth, but not before Jake gave one last buck of his hips, groaning from the lack of heat enrapturing his member, narrowing his eyes as instead the cool midnight air kissed his cock. Jake snarled, causing Paul to smirk.

Paul rose from his knees. "Calm down Jake," he whispered in a husky tone. "Are you ready for the main course?" He asked, his voice filled with such sensual desire, and his smirk broadened when he noted the pleading look in Jacob's eyes.

He'd give him what he wanted of course, but his movements ceased as he was pulled in by his glistening orbs. He loved the way his eyes weren't just begging him to serve him up well, he loved the way they were glazed over with such lust, clearly exposing the wanting, the needing, the longing to be fulfilled with his member being inside him.

Jacob wanted to be filled with his juices. Paul was _his_ now, and he wanted Paul to empty his seed inside him. He just wanted to be fucked, _needing_ Paul to be inside him, _right now_, so he can surrender to the fulfillment it would bring to his heart, and not to mention his libido.

Paul gripped the undersides of Jake's knees and tossed them up, onto his shoulders. Jacob hissed and Paul maneuvered to look at him, and when he noted the boy was well, he proceeded and threw his legs up further. His entrance conveniently better disclosed to him, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Jacob's toes were nearly kissing his own shoulders, his legs thrown in the air while his knees were bent to fully accommodate to the new positioning.

"Hold them." Paul edict, and Jacob clutched his own ankles to keep himself poised in Paul's newly desired position. Paul searched Jake's room, a soft chanting of, '_lube, lube, lube, lube_', ringing in his head as he did so. He furrowed his brows, scanning over the room a second time before turning his bemused visage to Jake. Jake's face was hidden behind his prompted legs.

"No lube?" He questioned. His brows felt strained as he furrowed them tighter. He was answered with Jacob's heavy breathing. "Vaseline?" And another round of heavy breathing was his reply. "Lotion? Anything?" Paul growled.

"Paul, what the fuck are you doing?" Jacob bit out. Paul's inquires seemingly falling on deaf ears. Paul heaved a soft sigh as he gave the room a third look over, earning a warning scowl and snarl from Jacob who'd assumed he'd just been teasing him.

"Fuck it." Paul declared aloud, but more so said to himself than Jacob, seeing as though the boy's senses were impaired by his anticipating gratification. He cupped both of Jake's ass cheeks and parted them, and without a second thought he leaned down and plundered his strong tongue into the tight ring of muscle.

Jacob gasped, throwing his head back as he gripped his ankles tighter. Paul's skillful tongue, which was now frolicking outside his entrance, circled the tight aperture before Paul closed his mouth around it, allowing his tongue to plunder deeper within the confines of his heated entrance.

Jacob whimpered in pure pleasure as he felt Paul's potent tongue shove passed the tightest ring of muscle in his ass. Jacob reflexively constricted his entrance around the intruding, wet muscle. Paul easily slipped his saliva coated flesh from Jacob's burning entranced, deciding to again devour the small opening.

Paul suckled on the sensitive skin, feeling it retreat back and reflexively constrict again. Swiftly, Paul lunged his tongue back inside, and Jacob moaned out his name through hitched breaths. He flickered his wet flesh around the insides of his entrance before, again, impetuously Jacob's opening tightened around his tongue, which he again slipped from easily.

Paul opted to suckle on the hole, liking the reaction he got from Jacob the first time he'd done it. Jacob was basically a withering ball of pleasure beneath him, his vacuity reacting impulsive to the interpolate of Paul's blissful mouth. Paul gave a few last flickers from his tongue before pulling himself away, being sure to omit a thick trail of saliva behind.

Paul stood to his feet, looking through Jacob's parted legs at his unconcealed face. He smirked when he noted the expression of ecstasy withering across his face, watching his chest heave unevenly but in tempo with his accelerated heartbeat.

He brought a hand up to Jacob's now puckered entrance and used his thumb to spread the thick coat of saliva he'd left behind. He felt Jacob tremor and shudder at the touch, a subtle moan passing by his trembling lips, and Paul's cock hardened to the point where he hissed from the stiffness of it. Every shudder and whimper Jacob made sent shivers down his spine and caused pleasure bumps to appear on his skin.

He pushed his wet thumb into Jacob's heated entrance slowly, feeling the boy tighten around the transient digit. Paul wiggled his thumb against his interiors, and Jacob's hole would loosed but tighten when it moved unexpectedly. Growing accustom to the digit inside him, Jacob now tentatively constricted around it, snapping close but catching himself before doing so, as if skeptically welcoming the intrusion.

Paul inserted his index finger into the equation which rewarded him with a breathy groan. His other hand cupped Jake's presented ass cheeks, squeezing every now and again before caressing his fingertips over it.

He leaned down towards the two digits fingering Jacob's delighted entrance and he swirled his tongue around the ring again before dipping it into his interior, squeezing pass the two digits that were already stretching him.

Again Jacob's entrance was tentative to constrict, welcoming the three tools Paul subjected to selecting for his preparations. He felt one of the tools being dislodged and he silently whimpered for its return.

Paul removed his tongue from him, opting that it was coated with enough saliva to insert a third digit, and he heard Jacob groan at the pleasure he assumed. His assumptions were confirmed when he stretched the ring of muscle encircling his entrance and a tremulous moan fell from his lips, loud and shaky. Paul loosened and relaxed the strain walls of his rectum.

Paul hissed when his throbbing and stiff member jolting in excitement. He brought the hand playing around Jake's ass and palmed his aching cock, choking it deathly as he stroked it slowly. It hurt to even touch, but it felt good to pump the heated and hardened flesh.

Jacob bellowed a breathy moan that was incomprehensively supposed to have been his name when he struck a certain bundle of nerves cradled inside him. Paul repeated his prior action, _loving_ the end results he earned. He pulled the three digits out partially before surprisingly shoving them back in, and again he received his bellowed moan that trembled from Jacob's lips. He did it again and again, every time going deeper than the last.

His hand tightened around his leaking cock and he clenched his teeth. He couldn't take it anymore! The hell with preparations and safety precautions, he needed to fuck him now and feel the contentedness of being inside him.

He abruptly stole his fingers from Jacob's entrance, hearing the murmured whines escape Jacob's lips when they were gone, but he cared little about them. He'd fill his love with something much bigger and more fulfilling soon enough.

Paul scanned the room for lubricant, a noticeable frown etching upon his face when he realized that that was his fourth time coming up empty-handed. He snarled to himself, although he was sure Jacob heard it.

'_What the fuck am I going to do now_?' He growled to himself, glaring at no one particular. He could just yell at how fucking unbelievable it was. Here he was, the love of his life, naked before his own eyes, under him withering in what can _only_ be described as lustrous pleasure that _he himself_ was helping him endure, prepared and readied to be fucked, and then this bullshit happens. He growled, obviously frustrated at the lack of lubricate for his thick, heated flesh.

He idly wondered if he should just fuck him like - no. He couldn't, not like this. Even though Jacob was prepared himself, if Paul's thick lengthy member wasn't properly lubricated then Jacob would experience some excruciating pain, and Paul didn't want that - or did he? No, he didn't. He growled again. Sometimes he felt like a fucking sadist, but he just wanted to fuck him so badly, to fuck him hard, long, and fast, to - Paul's eyes bulged.

He tried to step back, but he was pulled closer to the bed. He could feel what felt like sparks trying to ignite a fire through his body, and it felt so good. His breath was caught in his chest, refusing to be exhaled. There was an unexpected and unknown heat enveloping his cock.

He looked down, noting Jacob on his hands and knees, his mouth wrapped around his thick flesh, and his eyes broadened further. When the hell? When did he even move? When did he move the hand that he was jerking himself off with? When did he replace it with his mouth? Well he knew the answer to his last inquiry. It was when it felt like a fire was trying to be ignited through his body, more specifically his groin. But how, that was the question. How did he do it without him realizing he'd even moved? Last time he'd checked, Jake was still lying on his back, shuddering in the divinity of his prodding.

Paul groaned, throwing his head back, entangling his hand within the short cut of Jacob's hair. Jacob's head began to move faster on him, and that's when he concluded that it didn't matter. It didn't matter how he'd done it or how he'd done it without him noticing, all that mattered now was the ecstasy boiling over inside him, and he indulged in it.

Paul pulled his hair, forcing more of himself into his mouth. Jacob seemed compliant, sliding more of his cock down his throat, taming his gag reflex. Jacob's mouth wasn't big enough for the size of Paul's cock, but he was able to devour the majority of his tool into his consuming tavern. Paul fisted his hair tighter, moaning louder, his breathing noticeably more animated.

"Ahh, Jake. Fuck, yes." He moaned huskily, his intonate an octave lower than usual. He tried shoving more of himself down his throat, feeling himself probe the back of his throat. Jacob's throat clenched impetuously when Paul tried shoving himself deeper. He caught Paul's hungry cock before it slid further down his throat, and he pushed him back meagerly for half a second to recollect himself before pulling him closer again.

Jacob twirled his tongue around the thick muscle brushing against the back of his throat. He could taste the precum leaking from Paul's monster cock and dissipate around his tavern. The bittersweet savoring of his cum only encouraged him further, and he allowed Paul's member to escape his mouth, catching the wide head of his cock between his lips, sucking. He milked the pipe clean of the dribbling precum.

Jake flicked his tongue against the opening, stretching the small cum ejaculator to squeeze the tip of his moist muscle into it, flickering fast. He felt Paul shuddering uncontrollably, his body tensing as he tried to gasp through the incessant entourage of broken moans pressing passed his lips.

Jacob relinquished the head of his cock, replacing his mouth with his hand as he stroked the still throbbing muscle. It was fervid against his hand, extremely hot. If he and Paul weren't one alike he'd be suffering through some type of degreed burn. But he palmed his cock and stroked it.

He used the flat of his tongue and glided up the underside of his member, all the while pumping him. Paul sputtered moans, and leaned forward, rubbing circles on his back as he sucked him off. Jake swirled his tongue taunting around the head, teasing the narrow slit. To Paul it went unnoticed. The indulgency of Jake's blissful mouth, that he was once before convinced was given to him by the kiss of an angel, was now proven.

Paul rolled his hips as Jacob once again surrounded his member with the heat emanating from his moist tavern. He didn't know how many times he'd thrown his head back; it all just felt so good. It didn't matter, because he was surely liberated that Jacob's mouth was a cavern of ardent delectability. The pleasure was overwhelming. The heat was insufferable in all the right ways. He didn't want to be selfish, not anymore. He wanted Jacob to feel such pulsating pleasure as well.

He leaned over, Jacob suckling his cock and he whimpered, closing his eyes to fall into it. He didn't lose himself in Jacob's ministrations for too long, and he leaned over Jacob's body, his one pendulum hand grabbing a palm full of his ass. He randomly searched for the slight dip that lead to his entrance, and unintentionally teased him, his fingers probing the loosened ring of muscle. He felt Jacob's moan on his cock, small tremors shooting through him.

He fingered the perked aperture, earning more whimpers and whines around his cock, causing more tremors to shudder through his body. He pushed his index and middle finger into the crevices of his entrance, satisfied with how easy they slipped into the opening, and how he didn't tense around them. Indiscriminately he shoved them in and out, sometimes eliciting subtle moans from the boy, and sometimes forcing nothing passed his lips.

Fuck! He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to fuck him now, he just had to. It's too much torture to wait any longer. He removed his fingers from his entrance, and tried stepped back from Jacob's mouth, but he was pulled forward, and he moaned gutturally when the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat.

Jacob wasn't letting him go that easily. He loved the musky man smell what was liberating from his burning cock. He loved the smell, and the taste, the bittersweet taste helping him reach that podium of fulfillment.

Paul didn't want to escape Jake's sinful mouth, but he had to fuck him. No ifs, ands, or buts about it, he couldn't, or rather _wouldn't_ wait a second longer. He unraveled Jacob's hair from around his knuckles, and used both of his hands to push away from Jacob using his shoulders. He felt Jake give his cock one last hard suck before he broke away from him, and groaned. He growled at himself for allowing the cold air to strike his blazing erection.

Paul palmed his cock, stroking it, breathing heavily, his chest heaving an indistinguishable rhythm. His eyes burned with desire, pure, sickening desire. Nothing else, just sexual emancipation clouded his mind and vision. "Turn around." Paul ordered, his voice twined with prudence.

Jacob looked up at him, their eyes burning with identical passion. Jake noticed the sheen of sweat beading over Paul's forehead, and how his teeth were lightly clenched. He cared little or less about it, and turned around as he was told. His ass presented to Paul, lascivious.

Paul stroked himself a few more times before stepping closer to Jacob's puckered entrance, his cock still palmed. And without the slightest warning he pushed the head of his cock against the opening, and he felt Jacob tense before loosening up, and slowly, an inch disappeared into him.

Jacob tensed again, and closed around the head, pushing it out. He heard Paul growl from behind him. Paul's his hands cupped both his ass cheeks, and he lifted his right leg onto the edge of the bed, bring Jacob's ass up to level with him. He stepped closer, and again he pressed the head of his cock against his entrance. Jacob's head fell into the mattress.

An inch of his cock was pushed inside him, and Paul quickly shoved another two inches inside before Jacob pushed him out again. A guttural groan stirred in Jake's chest as he heard Paul take in a big whiff of air and stopping, his dick settled - Jacob gasped when Paul went deeper, slowly.

Paul's cock was surrounded by the heat radiating from the walls of Jacob's interior, and he could feel his knees weakening under him. He tried straightening up as much as he could and pushed up closer to Jake, forcing himself to disappear deeper inside him. The heat was intoxicating. He had to stop to catch his breath.

"Paul," Jake breathed out. "Ah. Pa-ul, fuck me." He moaned muffled, his head sunken into the mattress. Paul's eyes flickered, and he obliged by - "Deeper." Jake moaned, and he did. He riled whatever willpower he had left that wasn't drained to this incredible heat blazing around him, and shoved with as much vigor as possible, sheathing his entire length into the boy. Jacob's head shot up from the mattress as he cried out painfully, Paul missing his prostate.

A gasp caught in the back Paul's throat, his eyes widening, his mouth hung pendulum as an excruciating flame, in the instant he penetrated deep within Jacob's puckered, and ardent aperture, spontaneously devoured him, completely.

If heaven was a place on earth, this would be it, right here. When their bodies were intermeddled and bound is when angels would be beckoning them through the gold gates of eternal contentment and serenity. He never wanted to leave. He never wanted to lose this caressing flame scorching through him. He -

"Damn it Paul, fucking _move_." Jacob growled, his head having fallen into the mattress again some time ago, and he clenched his teeth from the size of Paul's member that penetrated his opening. Paul recollected a bit of himself, the other parts lost in the divinity.

He again muster up as much vigor as he had and partially pulled away from the feverishness, hearing the boys exasperated groans that weren't pleasure, but instead pain. But he was coaxed in too much delight to even remotely care. He replaced the loss of his member by shoving back in, abruptly, forcing Jacob to take him whole again.

Jacob groaned again, his head shooting up. His cry was mixed with pleasure and pain, but he still failed to strike his prostate. Paul stopped. He just stopped. His body was shaking violently, and he couldn't control it. His eyes were wide as he rampantly breathed out his nose, and he lightly gnashed his teeth.

Jacob turned to look at him over his shoulder, and noted that his once brown eyes turned black. If there was a shade darker than black, that was the actual color of his eyes, and the intensity of lust in those darkened orbs doubled over, he could smell it. He was a bit nervous, but nonetheless he still wanted him to fuck him hard, to screw him into the mattress until his senses blackened, until he couldn't think or see anything, his name automatically being screamed out in ecstasy.

Paul didn't know what the fuck just happened, but he felt the urge to phase. But this wasn't a violent urge to phase, this was a needing urge. He smelt his own lust for the boy exceeding levels that were incomprehensible. Violent tremors seized his body. Over and over again the pulsating tremors shuddered over his ardent skin.

His skin felt abnormally fervid, more so than before. He fought back the impulse to phase, not like this, not now. Surprisingly enough, the urge wasn't as strong as he'd thought it would be and he was able to force it back with one command, but his increased lust remained, his shivers remained, this animalistic hold on him, remained. He wasn't going to phase, but it feels as though he already has.

Was it possible, to phase without actually phasing? Is - "Paul," Jacob breathed out, Paul catching the subtle whine that followed with it, and he mistakably growled viciously at him. Paul didn't know where the hell it came from, but he hadn't intended on growling. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead elicited another growl, and a snarl. He didn't understand, but Jacob moaned at the new, sudden rush of heat that filled him. Jake was clueless as to where it came from, but it felt so good, as if Paul's skin was boiling against his.

Jacob apparently didn't care, or notice the growls, because he was shifting around so Paul would get the hint and fuck him already. "Paul, fuck me." Jake sneered, his intonate husky, but angry. He glared over his shoulder at the one dominating.

Paul again tried to speak, but another snarl. "Paul." Jack growled, and as if commanded to, his hips reacted on their own accord and pulled out, only to slam back into the glorious heat, sheathing himself entirely again. The enveloping heat was even more intoxicating than before, as his own now more sweltering skin made the heat intensify.

Paul lost himself to the heat, this animalistic goading tearing to get out. Jacob pulled away from the sweltering member completely, before impaling himself to the base of his cock in the next instant. Paul growled inhumanely, and if Jacob hadn't noticed before, then he knew now that Paul's wolf had taken him over, it consumed him. Not an ounce of his sanity was left, only pure, absolutely fascinated pressurized ecstasy inundated from him.

He guided his hands to Jacob's hips, gripping both sides, his nails penetrated through the russet skin with the grip he had on him. He pulled away and slammed back inside him more forcibly than before.

Jacob cried in joy, Paul's cock slamming against his prostate and jerking him forward. Paul stopped him from sliding off his cock when he potently squeezed his hips to keep him in place.

Paul rocked his hips against him, jerking him forward again, receiving another satisfied cry. "Ah fuck, Paul!" He threw his head back, screaming out the pleasure when he again pounded into him. "More. Fuck, go harder!" He demanded, his breath heaved, and he looked back at Paul, his head collapsing into the mattress when Paul rocked against him again, his moans stifled against the sheets.

Paul's obsidian eyes flickered ominous, and he growled. He wanted to hear his moans. He didn't want them to be muffled by anything. The leg he had prompt up on the edge of the bed supported him in a comfortable position, allowing him to drive into him faster, and managed to continue pounding into him hard. He thrust forward, faster, harder, and sinking his cock down to the base with each drive.

He heard and felt Jacob's moans escaping his lips tremulously as his pace quickened. Paul growled angrier, still able to hear the slight muffle in his moans. Jacob held himself up on his fist, his head buried into the mattress, turned so he could see over his left shoulder, his ass in the air, ruthlessly being pounding into.

Paul used one of the hands on his waist and moved it to his shoulder, and briskly he pulled Jacob up, his head facing the ceiling as his back arched in. Jake's body shook violently from the incessant powerful, swift thrust Paul delivered, one after another, his rhythm seemingly unbreakable, his potency and speed unwavering in the slightest. His ass jiggled with each thrust, Paul hearing his own pendulum balls smacking against his fluctuating cheeks. Paul grabbed his other shoulder now.

Jacob howled out in pleasure, his eyes clouded in ecstasy as he allowed Paul to ravish his body to his utmost content. His moans were shaky as they fell from his lips, unstopping and hard thrusts in and out, relentless, but the feeling was fulfilling, intensely exhilarating his every muscle. He howled out rhapsody as Paul aimlessly slammed into his prostate.

Paul knew he struck something inside the boy when he felt the lust inside himself double over _again_ once Jacob released that beguiling howl, enchanting his ears blessedly. "Ahh, Paul! Shit, go deeper." Jacob managed to roll from his flittering lips and passed his trembling moans.

Paul obliged, growling his reply. Instinctively he pushed Jake onto his side, never removing his shaft from the heat of his entrance. He grabbed one of his legs and tossed it up onto one of his shoulders, the position allowing him to penetrate deeper with each snap forward.

Jacob was grateful, because in this new position he could wrap his hand around his own cock. The muscle was throbbing so badly pain shot through him when he touched it, but pleasure came soon after it as Paul drove deeper, indication as such being his enraptured moans that he screamed out clamorous. He toiled with his own cock, trying to exhaust the tension surrounding it as he pumped it.

The joyous sounds of Jacob's afflatus cries rang through his head as his pace slowed, but the impact of his thrust strengthened. Every thrust sent chills through their bodies, Paul omitting guttural moans to try and suppress the edacious howls building in his chest.

Over and over again he thrust into Jake's prostate, momentarily stunning him as the after shocks sent eloquent convulsions through his body, but he wasn't inflicted by them, instead they felt more like ricocheting shudders. It felt so divine, so new.

His thrust palpitated, beating rapidly against him now, his cock disappearing deeper inside him as he'd moaned for, and he noted Jake jerking himself off. He didn't like it and growled at his idle hand, but Jacob was too warped in the felicities to take notice to the constrained warning, his eyes closed.

Paul sneered at the hand again. He switched legs, now prompting his left leg up onto the edge of the mattress, and then he snatched Jacob's hand from his own cock, motioning them to play with the balls that were smacking against his entrance.

Jacob, in his lustful state, obliged, tugging at Paul's balls, his eyes closed as he threw his head back as Paul murderously pounded his prostate with the head of his dick. He fondled his balls, rolling them between his fingers, squeezing them when Paul shoved the base of his cock inside him. Jacob pulled tenaciously. He cursed pleasured obscenities as Paul shoved himself in fully, rippling through the bundle of nerves cradle in his entrance. He screamed out, his intonate an octave higher than before.

"Fuck, yes! Right there, fuck it again!" He screamed. Paul snarled, baring his teeth, his eyes glinting in rage. Who the fuck is he to be giving him orders? He was in charge, and that's something he's going to have to learn the hard way apparently.

Paul pulled himself out of him. Again he hissed at himself for allowing the cold air to brush over his blazing erection. Jacob continued to tug at his balls until Paul ripped those away from him too, but he was too warped in the heat that still surrounded his body to notice. Paul placed his prompted leg on the floor, and then he fisted Jacob by his hair, lifting him up. He cradled the boy against his chest, forcing him to stand before Paul sat on the edge of the bed, his legs cocked open, his cock standing on salute.

Jacob looked down at him. He knew what Paul had planned, and he concurred as he climbed on top of him, but Paul stopped him. He forced him to turn his back to him before riding his dick. Jacob complied to that as well, his back facing him before he docilely pushed himself - Paul impaled his cock through his entrance as he bucked his hips, seeking to be sheltered in the vehemence of his heat.

Jacob groaned, and again Paul thrust forward into him. He moaned breathless. Paul grabbed him hips and aggressively shoved him down onto his cock impatiently, and Jacob cried out effervescent as Paul again struck through the bundle of nerves.

Paul didn't wait for Jake to recover as he thrust inside him again. He heard Jake scream his name through a breathless moan. Jacob accommodated and moved against his cock, coaxing it to slam into him again as he lifted himself halfway and slammed back down, earning a groan from Paul, and he did it again, and again, each time receiving the satisfied moans he'd wanted fall passed Paul's lips, catching the slight whimpers that came after each one.

Jake grabbed his own cock again, stroking it fast as he impelled himself on Paul's monster cock. Paul thrust forward to try and meet Jake's impaling, noticing how his moans were less coherent with each accurate thrust.

Paul wrapped his arms around Jake's waist, one of his hands pushing away the hand that Jacob was using to jerk himself off with, only to replace it with his own hand, while his other hand roamed his broad chest. Paul struck his prostate again, this time seemingly throwing Jake over the edge as he threw his head back against his shoulder, and stopped riding him to allow the beatitude to wash over him.

Paul, however, did not stop, instead he used the springs in the mattress to help him thrust into him more quickly, bucking his hips upward for potency. Jacob bounced around on his dick, screaming his name, his head still tossed against his broad shoulder as Paul jerked him off with one hand, his other slithering up his chest and around his neck.

Jacob felt his head being pulled back, eyes closed, relishing in the feeling. He couldn't see him, but he was sure that he was face to face with Paul, feeling his rampant breath against his skin, and hearing his subtle guttural moans escape his lips. He felt Paul's lips against his neck, sloppily kissing and suckling before he bit down into it, forcing his teeth to sink deeper, drawing blood, but he didn't stop forcing his teeth deeper.

Jake hissed, feeling the slight discomfort, but it was quickly overshadowed by the incessant pleasure coursing through his every vein, and soon enough he'd grown to like the pain, feeling his cock twitch in Paul's hand at the excitement. Paul sucked, and imperturbably ran the flat of his tongue over the skin he'd just penetrated, lapping up the blood before again lodging his teeth into a different place on his throat. He'd been sure to leave marks, red, blackened marks would cover his neck and collarbone, setting his claim until they disappeared, but he'd make sure his claim was obvious everyday.

Jake didn't know what to do with his hands, but he placed one of the bed, and allowed the other to aimlessly wonder over Paul's rippling body. His head still lying on Paul's shoulder, his dominate still laying his claim across his neck while he continued to jerk him off. He felt his own hand meet the junction between Paul's hip and thigh, and felt how it flexed when he plunged into him. It felt marvelous how the joint flexed underneath his touch.

Paul gave one big thrust forward, releasing his tight hold around his waist, but retaining Jake's cock in his hand as the boy fell forward, the upper half of his body, dangling. Paul stood on his feet, making Jake do the same. Jacob's body was still pendulum as Paul grabbed both of his hips and thrust forward into him. Jake jumped forward, but like before Paul kept him in place.

Jake bent over, balancing himself with his hands on his knees as Paul thrust harder and drove deeper. "Paul, fuu-ck! Harder." He yelped out through his breathless moans. Paul snarled dangerously. Jake just wasn't going to get it. _He's in charge_! There is no ordering him. But he'd teach him, he'd teach him well, and he'd teach him soon.

Paul turned him toward the bed and pushed him against it. Jake was still standing, but his torso was lying motionless on the mattress, save for the heaving of his chest. Paul gripped his sides harder than before, and rammed into him, harder, purposefully missing his prostate amongst knowing exactly where it was by now, perplexed in hearing Jacob cry out in pleasure and not pain as he'd hoped. He drove into him again, harder than before and missed his prostate, Jacob still crying in what can only be pleasure.

Jacob felt the pain washing over him when Paul missed his prostate, but he'd grown accustom to it that it felt like pleasure. Did that mean he was a masochist? The hell with it, the pain felt fucking glorious.

Jake's ass was jiggling from each thrust Paul gave, Paul's balls smacking against it. He pounded harder, avoiding his prostate, but all the same Jacob found the pain to be exhilarating, the elation pumping through his body erratically. Paul gave up, smelling the arousing elation rile inside the boy he had withering beneath him.

He plundered, reckless, wantonly rocking his hips against Jake's ass. Striking his prostate wasn't consequential. He'd screamed out moans of pleasure either way. He drove forward with such power that Jake was pushed against the edge of the bed, and he was unable to stop him, even with his harpy-like grip on his sides. But he continued to ruthlessly find a greater vehemence, digging deeper, thrusting faster, wilder, provoked to bang harder as Jake's moans began to flutter softly.

Paul was drilling into him like a jackhammer, rocking and rolling his hips, Jake's entire body vibrating from the terrible, but sensual beatings. Jake could feel himself coming even though he wasn't stroking his cock. The throbbing and the heat were so overwhelming that he could feel his orgasm sitting at the head of his cock, wanting to be ejaculated. He wanted to cum so bad.

"Oh god!" He moaned unintentional, the words rolling from his tongue. "God, Paul. Ah, fuck Paul!" He breathed out, the words shaky from the incessant tremors rolling through his body due to Paul's wanton belligerence. He couldn't get the words out, but he wanted to cum so bad. He'd scream them, he'd fucking beg if he had to. His orgasm was right there, waiting, wanting to be ridden out. "God! _Fuck_ Paul…I wa-want to cum!" He screamed, ecstasy consuming. "_Please_! Shit I wanna cum so bad. M-make me cum! Oh god yes!" He cried.

Paul's pace slowed as he smirked. That's what he liked to hear. He wanted to hear him beg for his release. He'd give it to him, even if he wanted to hear the euphoric beads of pleasure threaded through his moans as he begged and pleaded him to make him cum, long and hard. But he'd give it to him now, his own release not too far. He could feel it in his cock with the way it tensed and expanded, he was about to cum.

Paul held back his own orgasm, pulling himself out and flipping Jake over onto his back, the lower half of his body still dangling from the edge of the bed. He pulled his legs up by his ankles and thrust in, only feeling whole when he was inside of him. Then he made him wrap his legs around his back as he pounded into him, and leaned over to his nipple, biting it.

Jacob's rampant breathing hitched frequent, Paul's wet, hot tongue flickering over his hardened nipple as he avidly pounded into him. Jake held a growl in his chest while he tried to hold back the moan that threaten to elicit from his orifice when Paul leaned into his neck, again claiming it with his mouth. Jake heard the boy above him growl against his skin, assumingly wanting him to release the moan he just held back, which he did when Paul clasped his teeth around the pulse in his neck. He moaned loudly.

Jake reached for his cock that was under Paul's chiseled abs. Paul noticed this and reluctantly pulled away from his throat, allowing him to jerk himself off while he fucked him hard.

Paul still had Jacob's legs wrapped around his back, and placed his hands on either of Jake's knees that were bent in the air. He used his knees to pull himself deeper into him, snapping his hips forward. He watched as Jacob shifted expectantly, assumingly feeling his orgasm on the edge and he shoved himself in deeper, wanting Jacob to feel the sensation of being fulfilled.

Paul watched him pump himself faster, his own hips rolling automatically as he became lost in the thrill. Jacob's threw his head back, arching his back against Paul's cock as he presumed to stroke himself. Jake whimpered softly, his breath being caught in his chest while Paul, deliberately now, slams against his prostate and he yelps in satisfaction.

Paul was mesmerized by the sensual faces Jacob made, staring intently at his face as he thrust forward hard. He was feeling his own orgasm and - Jacob's body tensed around his cock. Paul looked down, and seen Jacob's cum shooting from the slit of his cock and he heard him scream his name. His cum splattered against Paul's chest and neck, the rest shooting up on Jacob's own chest and spilling over onto his hand.

Paul relished in the sight. He felt Jacob's body shudder around his cock as ecstasy rolled through him. Paul's eyes widened slightly, feeling Jacob's entrance contract and expand against his cock. "Fuck," Jacob drawled through a breathy moan, and as if the word itself triggered something inside Paul, he slammed his cock into Jacob bashfully, omitting an exasperated moan to tumble from Jake's lips.

He snapped his hips forward, Jacob's legs loosening from around his back, but he continued to thrust and slam into him. Jacob moaned tiredly. Paul's pace quickened, his orgasm fondling the tip of his cock and he struck Jacob's prostate faster, making the boy's breath hitch and his cock jump.

Paul gave one potent thrust into Jacob's entrance and shut his eyes tight as he released himself inside him. He bit his bottom lip hard to try and suppress the animalistic growls, but futilely failed as an exhausted howl pressed passed his lips. Paul's back arched against his entrance, and he clenched his teeth, his head pointed towards the ceiling as he rode out his infatuating orgasm.

His knees gave out under him, and he collapsed onto the boy beneath him. Both coated and glistening in sheens of sweat. Their chests heaved against one another, and Jacob's seed that was rolling down Paul's chest, now sandwiched between them.

They didn't say anything for awhile, only practicing catching their breaths. Paul felt his unperceivable lust fade as he phased back, his eyes softening and turning back into their usual dark brown color.

"We should wash." Jacob suggested breathless after awhile, Paul's head rising in rhythm with his heaving chest as it lied upon it. Paul tried moving, but couldn't and let out a soft, wearisome breath.

"Can't." Paul replied hoarse, reclaiming his voice from his unusual phasing. He couldn't remove himself from inside him, it would hurt too badly. It would take a minute for him to be able to endure it. His body just wasn't prepared for the extraction. Jacob heaved a soft sigh.

"So, what now?" Jake asked, not pressing the matter. He honestly didn't want to get up either. His breathing was a little more orthodox. Paul shifted his head against his chest, assumingly shaking it.

"Sleep." He answered. He used what little strength he had left and pushed himself up onto Jacob's bed, never removing himself from his entrance. Jacob managed to roll himself onto his side with a little more effort than it should've needed, and Paul lied behind him, arms wrapped around his body.

It was too damn hot to be spooning, but they loved the heat. It was avidly expected. Paul leaned in closer to him, his nearly leveled breath ghosting over Jake's ear. "How was it?" Paul asked, not all too interested, because to hell if Jacob didn't like it, it was fucking heaven on earth.

"…Debatable." He answered, challenging, smirking. "Not everyone likes it rough." Paul snorted.

"Cut the pretentious crap. Admit that you loved it just as much as I did." Paul smirked, his breath sending small tingles through Jake's body. Jake could only chuckle, not having the strength to out right laugh. But he liked it.

"I think I'm a masochist now." He admitted absently. It was Paul's turn to chuckle. The velvety laugh _still_ sending arousing signals to his groin, even after the event that had just taken place.

"Is that right? Well I think I'm sadistic now." Paul confessed nonchalantly. "So don't worry about it. Someone who's masochist actually works out pretty well for someone who's sadistic. It kind of goes together." Jacob snorted softly.

"It's not scary that you're sadistic." Jake assured. "It's scary that _you_ just figured out that you're sadistic." Paul laughed, and again his velvety laughter sent signals to his groin. If Paul kept laughing he'd be ready for round two.

"Whatever." Paul smiled. They laid still for awhile, eyes closed in a comfortable silence.

"Paul," Jake called after awhile, receiving a soft hum as a response. "Do you…" he trailed. "Do you _really_ love me…as much as you say you do? I mean, you're not bullshitin' me are you? " Jacob asked tentative. Paul hummed again.

"I sure do," he answered. "And if I was 'bullshiting you'," he chuckled, "I wouldn't tell you." He said jokingly, smiling into his neck. Jacob's body rumbled against Paul's chest, assumingly laughing a silent laugh. Paul opened his eyes, but didn't say anything, his eyes roaming over his neck. "All the claim marks I put on you are gone." Paul said and noted how Jacob's body abruptly stopped rumbling, and he grinned. "I'll have to leave some more."

"Go to sleep, Paul." Jacob order and heard Paul laughing through a wearisome yawn.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'll leave them tomorrow then, goodnight." Paul nestled back against Jacob, fluttering his eyes closed contentedly.

"You know, you can get out of me now." Jake suggested.

"Nope." Was his dry reply. "I love you." He said, uncertain if he wanted to hear what was to come from Jacob's mouth next.

Jacob closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into Paul's embrace. "I love you too." He sleepily answered. Jake hadn't noticed Paul's embrace tense around him for half a second before loosening again, his eyes quaintly void of drowsiness now.

"Goodnight, Jake." He whispered, feigningly sweet into his ear. His eyes were open wide, staring into nothingness, his mind wandering listlessly until settling on a final thought.

"Night, Paul." And with that they both permitted their clouded visions, and hazy minds to be consumed by the darkness and fatigue of their bodies. They'd succumbed to the blissful unconsciousness of sleep, in knowing that the other will forever be there for them in their wake.

* * *

**Next chapter is Jacob/Paul, and the continuation of this chapter, thus, the **_**actual**_** final chapter! ^_^ I should be done with it momentarily, but that doesn't mean today or tomorrow - a couple of days perhaps. **

**I hope the PaulDom/JacobSub bit was worth the wait. I had major writers block with the whole: "I haven't written a sex scene for awhile" bit. Well, anyways, **

**Tell me what you think! Like, yes, no? ^_^ And I know, what's wrong with Paul **_**now**_**, right? Well, read the final chapter and find out! You perhaps already know, hehe! ;D **


	9. Wash Away The Sin, and Open Your Heart

**Author's note: The End! It was fun writing for you all. Well, I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Wash Away the Sin, and Open Your Heart**

Something hadn't felt quite right. Something was missing, disarrayed. Jacob could sense the stillness in the air, and the quaint unsettling perception made him stir in his sleep. Jacob groaned as this peculiar feeling nagged at his subconscious. He cleared the riffs from his throat as he yawned softly.

"Paul," he called subtle, and he hesitantly opened his eyes to the blackness enveloping his room. He yawned again and stretched his limbs before rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hand as he tried sitting up, having to use a little more effort as he felt a light string of pain in his rear. He winced.

"Paul," he again called. No response. He turned to where he slept, and in the darkness shadowing the room, he seen a small slip of white paper innocently lying atop his covers. He grabbed it, unable to read the words in the dark.

Jake shuffled off the bed, wincing meagerly as he stood and stalked slowly towards the window in hopes that the small fluorescence of the moon streaking through the window would be enough to discern the words he was sure that were written across the small piece of paper. He angled the note under the fragile lighting, sleepily reading the words etched onto it to himself.

_Love, _

_You don't_ - the words were scratched out, an unsatisfying start he assumed.

_Perhaps this_- again Paul scratched the words out.

_This is funny. _The note actually began this time, and he imagined Paul chuckled when he read it, and gave a small smile to the darkness. _You perhaps don't see it, but I can't stand to look at you when you say you love me._ Jacob's eyes weren't tacked with sleep anymore, his smile dissolved. _I know for ten years that's all I wanted to hear you say, but after what I've done I can't stand hearing the words come from your mouth._ Jacob was beyond confused, the furrow of his brows indicating such. _Don't worry love, I still love you. You know if you were getting the impression that I didn't, but no, I'm not trying to kill myself, but_ - there weren't any more words on the page and Jacob turned back to the bed to see if there was another note. There wasn't. He turned the paper over, and noted that the note continued - _I lost something of yours and I have to give it back to you._ Jacob narrowed his eyes around the darkness._ That is the only way I can love to hear you say you love me._ _Just wait for me, as I have for you._

_Yours Eternally,_

_Paul _

Jacob thought about the words of the letter: '_I lost something of yours_', Paul had written. _'What did he lose_?' Jacob asked himself. He mauled it - '_necklace'_, he remembered suddenly and his eyes widened in disbelief. '_Paul wouldn't try that again for that necklace, would he_?' Jacob asked himself and looked down at the note: '_that's the only way I can love to hear you say you love me_', Paul had written.

"Shit, he would." Jake said aloud. He growled to himself, deliberating before taking off out of his bedroom, wincing every so often when the string of pain in his rear returned, but he assumed that it'd heal by the time he reached the cliffs. He rushed out the front door, not even bothering to throw on clothes and he phased when he jumped from his porch, and ran where Paul had to be.

* * *

Paul stood atop the cliffs, exactly where he stood a little over a month ago. He would've been dead if it had not been for that necklace. When that tragic day struck and he snatched the locket from around Jacob's neck, he'd run off to end his wallowing pain.

That day he'd made it to the cliffs about twenty minutes before Sam and others arrived, obviously more than enough time to do what he'd set out to do, but he clutched his fist that day, and in his hand was the locket. He couldn't resist but to open it.

Memories. For twenty minutes he stared at the picture inside that locket, embracing every memory that came with it. For twenty minutes that picture had him forget about all his troubles, and all his suffering. For twenty minutes, Jacob was his without actually being his at that moment. For twenty minutes. His life was saved by that locket in a way, and by Jacob, because only he can hold his constant interest for so long.

Then Sam and the others came and - Paul closed and his eyes and breathed deeply, stopping the thoughts there, not wanting to divulge any further. But here he was, actually where he was a little over a month ago, about to attempt the same stunt, but with hopes it didn't end with the same results.

Paul had never been fearful before, but it was as he'd said before, ever since he'd come back from boot camp things began to frighten him more and more. Perhaps it was because now he had someone to care if he was hurt. Jacob may have cared before, but this time it would be different. Jacob would hurt, if Paul was hurt.

Paul smiled. '_I'll just make sure I don't get hurt then_.' He thought to himself. He took a deep breath, took a few steps back and ran forward. Paul dove expertly into the water; arms out, legs up, ensuring that he soared over the jagged rocks. A loud splash resounded when he disappeared into the depths of the sea.

Jacob appeared from the forest, phasing back and skidded across the sand before coming to a stop. He searched frantically, his eyes unconsciously darting up to the top of the cliffs. Paul wasn't there. Then he turned to look out to the ocean, noting Paul stroking against the calm current and he rushed to the shoreline.

"Paul!" Jacob shouted. "Get back here!" He growled.

Paul heard him, of course he had, how could he not have? He was only loud as hell. But he'd have to ignore him. He was going to get that locket, he needed to hear Jacob say he loved him and feel the meaning behind those words, but as long as this guilt sat with him he will never be able to completely feel the meaning of 'I love you'. Without a second thought he dove under the water, his eyes hardly able to discern what lied in the depths as complete darkness shrouded him.

"Paul, get back here!" Jacob ordered, grumbling under his breath as the boy ignored him a second time. Jake growled after perceptively realizing that he'd have to drag him back himself. He ran out into the sea until the water covered over his shoulders and he pushed off the ground under him and swam toward Paul.

Paul couldn't see anything at this point as he drifted out further and dove deeper into the depths of the sea. He came up for air, having already been under for over thirty seconds. He gasped for air before quickly vanishing back under the water. He wasn't going to give up. He'd search all night until dawn if he had to. He was going to find that necklace, it meant too much. The foundation of everything for him and Jacob was in that locket. It held their friendship, their relationship and his love all at once, it was much too important to give up so easily.

Paul growled at himself under water, bubbles rising to the surface of the water. '_How could I have been so fucking stupid_?' He growled to himself. But he'd make up for it, he'd find it and everything will be fine. He hoped it would be. He hoped Jacob wouldn't be upset, although he personally couldn't blame him if he were, especially when he had every right to be.

He came back up for another gasped of air. He swam out further, nearly unimaginably far out from the shoreline. That wasn't a second thought to him as he dove under, his vision just as blackened as before. He could see absolutely nothing! He growled at the forsaken water restricting him from fulfilling his purpose, more bubbles rising to the surface.

He couldn't stay under for too much longer this time, not having taken in a deep enough breath. He gasped when he reached the top, readying himself for another dive. He took a deep breath a - "Stop!" Jacob yelled, spitting water from his mouth as he grabbed Paul's arm to prevent him from diving.

"Jake -" Jacob jerked him closer to his own body, glaring intensely as he kicked his feet to keep afloat.

"Paul, what thehell is wrong with you?" Jacob growled. Paul said nothing. He only stared at the intense scolding Jacob was giving him. "Paul, just leave it. It's gone." Jacob tried to convince, his glare still intact.

Paul tried pulling away from him but Jake's grip only tightened around his arm. "Jake I have to." Paul glared back, and heard Jacob's frustrated growl.

"It is _gone_, Paul. It's _gone_!" Jacob shouted exasperated. Paul's glare darken, his voice softening to a whisper. He looked away from him, idly kicking his legs to keep him afloat. "Okay? Just leave it alone. It's gone." Jacob said softly.

"Stop saying that." Paul sneered, his gaze turning back to stare dangerously into Jacob's eyes. Jacob's eyes had softened, his glare diminished. "It's _not_ gone. I'll find it for you." Jacob heaved a soft sigh and he shook his head.

"Just come back to the shore and we can talk." Jacob suggested, noting the vicious growl elicit from Paul's mouth.

"No." He stated defiant, and Jacob's soft expression snapped in an instant, his glare returning, darkening.

"Why not?" Jacob asked, frustrated. "Why does it matter to you so much?" He noted Paul's extended silence, and how his eyes lost focus, aimlessly wandering. Paul refocused in on Jacob, his eyes settling on his, imminently quivering against the sparkling surface of the sea as the moon's light fluttered against it softly.

"Because," he started off in a whisper. "I…" he trailed, his gaze still settled fiercely on Jacob before he turned away. "I need to know," he turned back to him, "how it feels when you say you love me Jacob. I want to feel my heart fluttering. It's probably damn near jumping from my chest in joy," he laughed, but in the next second, solemn. "But I wouldn't know, and I won't unless I get rid of this guilt. I need to right my wrong Jake, and the only way to do that is to get you _your_ locket back."

Jacob stared at him contemplatively. What the fuck is wrong with Paul? "Wh-what?" Jacob asked, sincerely confused. "So you're telling me that…you're telling me that you're…" He huffed, a bemused expression upon his face. He breathed deeply. "_So_," he began more stern, "you're telling me that…" he trailed again, honestly not understanding him in the least. "Paul, what the hell are you talking about?"

Paul heaved a great sigh. "I'm telling you that I feel _nothing_ _but guilt_ when you say you love me, and that the _only_ _way_ to get rid of it is to give you your necklace back." He divulged, noticing how Jacob's bemused expression faltered, and was now blank. He noted Jacob staring at him intensely, and he sighed before turning away. "Jake I -"

Jake pulled him forward, forcing Paul to him and he smashed their lips together, having to put a little more effort in keeping themselves afloat. Jacob broke away from him and noted how Paul's eyes wandered. He spoke softly, caressing him empathetically with his tone almost. "That locket shouldn't mean that much to you…It shouldn't because, you have _nothing_ to feel guilty about."

Paul turned to him. "Jake, I nearly killed both of us." Paul reminded, glaring more so to himself than Jake. "I have -" Jacob silenced him with his lips again. He broke away, and spoke with the same sugarcoated intonate.

"That's done and over with, you have nothing to feel guilty about." He dared a small smile. "Give me one _real _reason why that locket is so important."

"Because…it carried everything." Paul turned away feeling inadequate. "It carried our memories together, our past friendship, my love for you," Jacob forced him to look into his eyes, "and our _now_ future relationship in a way. Jake, it meant so much, and I lost it."

Jacob sighed softly. "No, that locket carried nothing. The picture did." He clarified. He figured he'd really have to explain this to him. Honestly he had thought about the necklace but came to terms that it really wasn't important. It wasn't detrimental in anyway, so it wasn't important.

Paul glared at him. "Well the picture was _in_ the damn thing, so you get what I mean." Paul said, feeling his glare darken at Jake's ridiculous statement.

"There is a difference, Paul." Jake enlightened, aware of the obviousness of his prior statement. "The locket itself carries nothing…But the picture can always be replaced." Paul's glare softened. It sounded relevant enough. "We can always create new memories, and friendship?" Jacob snorted playfully. "I think we're passed friendship by now, so that isn't an issue. And yes that was the first smile you gave me, but it won't be the last…I'm sure." Jacob smiled, forcing a smile from Paul and he laughed. "See, told you." Paul turned away from him.

"Look at me." Jacob ordered, and Paul turned to him when he noted his solemn tone. "You're love for me should not be represented by that locket," he paused. "It's this, right now. What you do now is what I'm looking at. We can't live in the past, not when we've already turned the page to the future." Paul lifted his brow at the metaphor. "And my love for you isn't represented by what was in that necklace either." He stated, and Paul sighed.

"Then what does represent how you truly feel about -" Again, Jacob smashed their lips together, to silence him and to send the perfect message. Paul felt himself sinking into it but Jacob pulled away too quickly.

"I will show you that I love you in everything that I do, and I hope you'll do the same." Jacob said. It wasn't a question, but he expected Paul to answer it. Paul nodded. "Now, can you leave the damn thing alone? It doesn't mean as much as you think it does, what matters is now, us. Okay?" Paul gave a curt nod. "Good," Jake sighed as if relieved. "Now, let's go back to _land_ where we can talk without so much effort of not _drowning_."

"Okay." Paul answered, a smile in place on his face. His tone was a whisper. He stared at Jacob intently before he took off to lead the way back. He could just cry. He really did love that boy, and the feeling grew more and more with each passing second. And now he could feel it without being tortured by guilt, without holding regret in his heart where his happiness lied. Jacob could always make him see things just as clear as they were. He could always put his mind at ease, and he knew he'd be grateful to spend the rest of his life with him, for better or for worse.

Paul smiled. Yeah, he could just cry it felt so good, to finally be free. He swam after Jake, his smile never leaving his face.

* * *

Paul ambled from the water, and looked up. He didn't say anything, he just stared. He noted Jacob standing before him, completely naked, body shimmering under the moonlight as water rolling over his broad chest and chiseled abs. His eyes traveled over his frame, soaking in the beauty, his eyes lingering on his - Jacob cleared his throat. Paul looked up at him.

"Eyes up here." He smirked. "Unless you want to see what it can do." Jake challenged quirking a questioning brow. Paul snorted.

"I think we've already established who's dominating this." Paul said, allowing a smirk of his own to subject upon his face. "And I don't recall that being you." Jacob's smirk broadened and he sauntered over to him.

"Don't think I'm going to always be submissive," he said huskily, his breath ghosting over his lips as he stood on his toes to meet him at eye level. "I'm still your beta, remember that." Jacob smiled, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before falling on the flats of his feet and stepping back. His lips held a lingering flavor of warm salt, caused by the water no doubt.

Paul scoffed. "Get that out of here," he said, his smirk broadening. "You're not scaring anyone shorty. You're the bottom and I'm the top, that's how it's going to stay." Paul challenged, glaring, daring him to say otherwise.

Jacob chuckled, and he met his glare with an amused smile. "Do you want to test that theory, right now? You're just as naked as I am," he said, his eyes running over his deliciously huge frame, radiating perfection. "Don't let me put you to shame." He threatened, amused.

Paul laughed. He took another step closer, standing over him now. "Shorty," Paul chuckled. "I would take you, _again_." Jacob tilted his head up to look up into Paul's eyes, his smile still prominently spread across his face.

"If you think so, but I'll tell you now," he paused, grinning. "I won't be as gentle as you were." Paul cackled his laugher, blissfully unaware that every time he had, the intoxication of his laughter was slowly stiffening Jake's member.

"Gentle?" Paul questioned after he'd gain enough self-control. "I don't think so. I had you withering under me." Paul grinned.

"You were gentle - hothead." He was tempting him. "I won't be, and that's warning enough." He said. Paul omitted an amused snarl, his grin still in place. Paul lunged at him. Jacob side stepped, ducking under his arms and spun, evading him before kicking in the back of one of his knees making his kneel. Then he kicked in the other before kicking him in his back, forcing Paul to catch himself on his hands. He was on all fours and abruptly his head shot up and he cried out painfully as an unexpected and unwanted intrusion transient his entrance. All of this occurred in less than two seconds.

"Don't move." Jacob whispered into his ear. He was leaning over Paul's huge body, one finger, wet and slippery, invading his entrance. "Don't move, Paul." He whispered again when the boy shifted uncomfortably against the digit. He wasn't going to be gentle, but he still wanted to hurt him as little as possible. "It would hurt a lot _less_ if you _didn't_ move." Paul stopped moving.

"How the fuck," he breathed through clenched teeth. "How did you do that?" Paul asked, intrigued in how Jacob did shit without him seeing it. He was fast as fuck. Jacob just chuckled into his ears.

"I'm beta for more than just heritage. Originally Alpha, remember? You can't be weak," he pulled his finger out partially when Paul seemed adjusted to it, "or slow," and then he jabbed it back in, earning him another pain filled cry. Paul breathed robustly through his gritting teeth.

"Calm down," Jake whispered softly, placing butterfly kisses behind his ear, which also savored of warm salt water. He pulled out and pushed back in, and Paul groaned, his head shooting up before lowering, a low snarl slipping passed his lips.

Jake smirked against his ear, his finger stilled as it inertly lied in Paul's entrance. "Paul," he called softly, huskily, his warm breath wisp over the shell of his ear, sending tingles down Paul's spine. "Do you want it to feel better?"

Paul didn't respond as he tried to adjust to the unwelcome digit. Jacob took it upon himself to force an answer from him and prodded his hole again. Paul hissed, clenching his teeth to assuage the discomfort. It was so unsettling having never had anything shoved inside him, and now he knew precisely why.

"Do you want to feel good, Paul?" Jacob asked again, shoving in a second finger to ensure an answer from the boy. Paul's body tensed and he again hissed through his clenched teeth. He murmured a snarl of approval, and gasped when Jake briskly jerked his fingers from his entrance, his body stiffening.

Jacob knew he couldn't deliberate, knowing Paul would rebel if given the opportunity, and acted instinctively. He did, however, allow his smirk to broaden. He parted Paul's ass cheeks and plundered his moist muscle into his tight, heated entrance, squeezing passed the tightest ring of muscle.

Paul shuddered against the seduction of his tongue, his breathing shaky, unfamiliar with the quaint sensation of his opening being probed by the warmth and moistness his tongue pleasurably supplied. Paul lowered his head further, and fisted the sand between his knuckles.

Jake used the potency of his wet muscle to press deeper into the fervidness of his aperture. He flickered his tongue against the ardent opening, eliciting an indulgent whimper from Paul's mouth, encouraging him to fluctuate his tongue faster against the sensitive area.

Jake felt him constrict around his tongue, and easily slid the intrusive muscle from him, sealing his lips around his entrance as he hungrily devoured it, urgent to hear more whimpers and feel more shudders through his body. He used the flat of his tongue to lick the aperture, and slid his tongue back in for more arousing treatment as Paul shivered enticement under his touch. Jake couldn't resist himself.

He proceeded to engulf his entrance with his tongue, swirling and teasing, dipping into the opening when the compulsory to melt into his moans struck him. He flickered his tongue and again Paul's entrance constricted. Jacob didn't remove his tongue this time, instead he used his hands to caress his thighs, coaxing him to relax, and he did. He shoved his enchanting muscle deeper, finding promise in doing so as subtle moans, and slight whimpers elicited from Paul's orifice.

Jake's hands caressed around his thighs, his tongue's ministrations never faltering as he gently persuaded Paul to spread his legs further. He reached under his legs, following the curve of his pendulum balls that led to his hardened cock. He grabbed the thick flesh, stroking it. Paul grumbled, moans futilely pressing passed his lips.

"Ahh god!" He moaned, and he bit his bottom lip, his head lifting for a moment before falling again as he slowly sunk into the pixilation of Jake's touch. His wet hand was warm against his cock as he stroked it, and his tongue seemed to set his insides ablaze. He could only imagine how it would feel to have his heated, hard cock inside him. No, he was supposed to be dominating, why - he lost his train of thought.

He felt a simultaneous jolt of pleasure cascade over him, and groaned into the vehemence. Jacob, before Paul had even realized, slid his tongue from his entrance and ran the underside of it down the trail that led to his balls and took them into his moist tavern. He'd replaced his tongue with two of his fingers, apparently having struck Paul's prostate when he felt the sudden shudder through his body and heard his moans that were elicited in his ecstasy. He continued to stroke his cock.

It felt so good. "Fuck, Jake…", he cursed, moaning while he drawl out his name. He bit harder on his bottom lip, unconcerned by the issue of drawing blood. Jake's multitude of beading beguilement wrapped around him as he suffocated him in the pleasure of stroking his cock, fiddling his balls with his talented tongue and fingering his entrance, with the occasional stroke over his prostate.

He wanted to feel his orgasm. Paul was anxious, but he wanted his release. "Jake," he whimpered, but sounded more so like a whine. Jacob chuckled around a mouthful of his balls before letting them slid from his sensual tavern.

He lifted his head and leaned over Paul's body, a prominent smirk upon his face. His hand continued to stroke him while his other continued to scissor his entrance. "Do you want it?" He breathed sensually against his neck. Paul's head was still lowered, his ear out of reach. Paul didn't respond.

Jake smirked. He slammed his fingers against his prostate, and Paul threw his head up, finally allowing his moans to flow freely passed his lips. "I asked you a question." He said, and again he struck his prostate, pumping his cock in unison with the thrust forward. Again Paul's head shot up and he screamed out another erotic moan. Jake loved it. His voice was like a drug, and he was slowly becoming addicted. "Do you want me to fuck you?" He growled out, fighting his impulse to mount and fuck him right then.

He hit his spot again. "Fuck, Jake yes! Fuck me!" Paul moaned urgent. Jacob's smirk broadened as he slammed his fingers against the bundle of nerves cradled in his vacuity, his head flying up to the sky. Jake leaned over to his ear.

"Not yet." He whispered his smirk smug against his ear as he licked it and hit his prostate, torturing him for his own pleasure. An absent thought assailed his mind if everyone who's had sex felt like a sadist during.

"Jake, fuck…don't…," he moaned eager, trailing off wordlessly. He whimpered the boy's name through a breathless moan when his prostate was struck for the umpteenth time. Jake caressed his cock in his palm, and kissed down his back before moving his mouth back up to his ear.

"Beg me for it." He said, sensually moistening his lips with his tongue before waiving the taunting wet muscle behind his ear again. He felt shudders vibrate through Paul's cock, and he could tell he wanted to be fucked from how his cock expanded against his hand, jumping excitedly. He nibbled on the top of his ear. "Beg." He said and pounded his fingers through the bundle of nerves once again.

Paul growled out in half ecstasy, half anger. He wasn't about to beg for sh - he howled to the moon, Jacob's fingers having penetrated _through_ his prostate with one potent thrust. "Fuuck," he breathed. "Jake, please." He pleaded, having the sudden urgency to be filled with his cock. Jacob bit harder against the top of his ear, causing Paul to hiss. It felt great.

Jacob allowed his ear to fall from his mouth. "I don't think you really want it, Paul." He teased. "You're going to have to be a lot more convincing than that. _Beg me_," he growled into his ear, shoving a third finger in with the others and pushed through his prostate, divulging him with a cry of pleasure, pain and licentious need. "Beg your beta for pleasure." He smirked.

"Fuck me, Jake." He begged, demeaning, but entirely worth it if he had anything to say about it. The need to be filled with his cream was making his cock throb in the anticipation, his nipples hardening. "Please Jake, fuck me." Jacob chuckled into his ear, and flickered his tongue around the nape of his neck, satisfied with the moans he received.

"Do you promise to scream my name while I fuck you?" He asked, adding salt to the wound. It all delighted him. Paul shuddering, moaning and whimpering beneath him, and the absolute need in his voice was so blessed to his ears. His cock twitched, throbbing, leaking with precum when Paul breathed out an unexpected moan. He really didn't know how much longer he could torture him without torturing himself.

"_Yes_," Paul screamed, Jacob jamming his fingers as deep as they would go. "Fuck, yes." He answered an evident sense of wanting in his tone. Jacob's eyes rolled to the back of his head. _God_! That euphoric neediness in his voice was going to drive him insane. But he had to keep going, to show him who would be dominating whose ass.

"Scream my name for me, right now." He wouldn't stop. He forced his fingers to miss his prostate, seeking an answer with the quickness, his patience running thin. He wanted to fuck him so badly, but he would fight through it for a little while longer.

"Jake!" He screamed, continuing the procedure to having his pleasure. "Please fuckin' fuck me, please!" Pure desire leaked his tone. He just wanted to feel Jake inside him, to have his vacuity filled with his cum. He _needed_ him to be inside him, so fucking badly.

He couldn't resist him anymore. He couldn't deny himself the absolute divinity of filling his entrance with his cock, to feel his skin burning against the insides of his soul mates heated flesh. He held back the hiss from his throbbing member, and leveled his voice. "What do you - want me to do to you?" He asked, his breath hitching mid-sentence.

"Fuck me! Hard!" Paul demanded. Jake wouldn't deny him or himself the sensation any longer. He removed his fingers from his entrance and released his cock, positioning himself accordingly. One of his legs was prompted up behind Paul, the flat of his foot meshed within the sand, while the other was kneeled beneath him, his knee kissing the dirt.

His cock wasn't thoroughly lubricated, but he hoped that the water dripping from the tip and rolling over the base was enough. It throbbed so badly, he couldn't wait any longer. If it hurt then Paul would just have to endure. He was tough, he could take it.

Paul was ready. He wanted to feel the sting, the burn, the pleasure and pain that he was sure to come. His member ached, veins taking it over completely. For a split second he found himself feeling like a masochist, much like Jacob admitted to being earlier, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He wanted to be fulfilled, to feel whole, and to feel the other side of heaven.

Jacob palmed his own cock, gauging the head against Paul's entrance. He shifted into the sand, the head of his cock chastely kissing the puckered hole, and he firmly grasped onto Paul's sides, aware that he would want to push his member out, but he wouldn't allow it. He pressed into him, sheathing the head in, and as expected, Paul tried to shove it back out.

Jacob's grips on his sides tightened, and he pushed harder, enveloping himself deeper within his heat. Paul groaned, toiling to keep his grunts of dissonance at bay, and he bit hard into his bottom lip and felt it swell at the excessive pressure and blood built up. Paul felt Jake's cock shove in deeper, and he was unable to retain the discomforting intrusion and a drawling grunt escaped his chest and passed his lips.

His cock was about four inches in before he stopped, hearing Paul's disapproving grunt. He looked over the boy's body and noted that his head was lowered and his nails were digging deeper into the soft sand around them, and he noted how his arms slightly buckled, arguing with his body to remain still. But with no signs or response of him to pull himself from inside him, he shoved in more of his nine inches.

Jake shut his eyes tight as the heavenly warmth of his entrance devoured him. The heat seemed to become more and more overwhelming the deeper he'd push. He had about six inches of himself lodged within the crevices of his walls, succumbing to the infatuation of the avidly fervid aperture. He gasped, having held a breath he hadn't known he'd been suffocating himself with.

Paul was a masochist. He was sure of it. It hurt like all hell, but he loved it. Shivers and incessant shudders raced through his body, causing his arms to buckle and tremor in the sensation. His arms wanted to give way, but he would hold himself up - or he'd try at the very least.

Paul howled out ecstasy. Jacob shoved in deeper, the head of his cock pressing against his abused prostate. Jacob's grasp on his hips tightened, his nails breaking through his skin. The pain felt sensational. But Paul grumbled when Jake stopped suddenly. He had taken the opportunity to adjust to his length and the massive size of his cock, thick and long, as the member ignited a fire inside him, his entire being consumed by the luscious, and lasciviousness of the heat.

It felt as though fire was merging with his bloodstream, burning through the canal, enwrapping it in flames. His nails dug deeper into his skin, his arms buckling as he tried to steady himself, battling the overruling sensation. He wanted to feel more of it.

"Jake," Paul whimpered, and mechanically Jake's hips thrust forward, Paul's entrance taking the rest of him. Paul cried bliss, surrendering to the pleasure. "Ah fuck yeah!" He wanted it harder, abysmal. He wanted his cock to be shoved so deep inside him. He wanted the experience of the marvelous rapture.

The inside of his cock was still burning with vehement desire, but he managed to pull back and thrust forward. Paul's wailing screams of ecstasy were orgasmic, threatening his cock to release inside his ardent entrance just that quickly.

"Ah yeah Jake, fuck it!" Jake threw his head up. Paul's moans were so addictive, tingles racing through the veins of his cock. He snapped forward, giving him what he wanted, and received the erotic moans he craved.

"Jake," he whimpered, and that was all he could take. Paul would drive him to insanity if his moans were as sugary as they sounded now when he screamed his name while he fucked him raw. Paul stifled his groan when Jake slammed into him.

Jake shifted his toes against the sand, planting his feet firmly, giving him a more stagnant grip. He allowed one of his hands to fall from Paul's hips, and placed it against his pelvis - on the junction that connected his torso to his thigh - and pulled him back, his ass brushing against the hairs jutting from the base of his cock as his entrance swallowed his dick whole. He placed his other hand on his shoulder, pulling him up, giving his back sort of an inward arch.

He pulled back, and rammed into him with one potent thrust, his ass again swallowing his cock to the base. Paul cried out. "Damn Jake," he moaned raucous, Jake discovering a rhythm as he now continued to pound into him, his pace steady, but anxious. He had an urge to fuck him fast, and then hard.

One slam after another into his prostate, one thrust after another, beating the already thoroughly abused nerve. Jacob moved his hand from his pelvic and replaced on his side, his other still clutching around his shoulder, causing his back to retain its slight arch inward. Incessantly, melodically Jacob slammed into him, Paul's ass being big enough for it to jiggle with each thrust - much like Jacob's had.

Jacob's balls smacked against his fluttering ass cheeks, feeling wantonly as Paul screamed his name as promised. Jacob couldn't help but wish there were two Paul's, the one he was fucking and another that would be behind him, fucking him. His ass was presented bare to the midnight air.

Paul murmured incoherently. "Jake…yes, fuck…me," he moaned, his words coming out shakily as Jake's pace sped up. Paul took matters into his own hands and palmed his own cock, and began stroking it.

After a while Jake felt as though his hips went to autopilot, his pace never wavering in the least, and almost automatically his hips snapped forward, sliding easily in and then back out just to ram back in. "Damn man," Paul moaned orgasmic. Jake really wished he'd shut up. He knew he said he wasn't going to be gentle, but Paul was making it - as usual - difficult to not just flat out meaninglessly fuck him. His voice alone pleasured his senses, but his enchanting symphony of moans was taunting him to really dig deep into him and tear him to pieces.

"Fuck Jake, fuck!" Jacob could feel an overwhelming urge festering inside him, voices telling him to phase and really mount him. He wouldn't, couldn't harm Paul like that. He knew he said rough but damn, there's a limit to how far he'd go. "Ah God! Jake, man, fuu-ck!" Jacob clenched his teeth, snarling.

He used both of his hands to clutch around his shoulders, pulling him up, caving his back in more. Jacob groaned, Paul seemingly wanting more as he pushed back against his thrusts, impaling more of himself around Jake's cock. Jacob moaned, but it flowed out more as a growl. Jacob gripped his shoulders tighter and pounded into him harder, his balls smacking louder and more violently against the gyration of Paul's ass.

Jake looked down at his dick, at how it slid out of his puckered entrance, and how he slammed back in, Paul's cries bellowing over reverberations the ocean made. He loved it. Looking over Paul's shoulder, he withered in the pleasured expression upon his face. Paul's teeth were clenched, his head pointed towards the sky, and he helplessly bellowed out moans of pain twined with ecstasy.

"Ahh! Nngh…fuck, fuck Jake!" He groaned. Paul pumped his cock faster, the hand still embodied within the sand he shifted for a firmer grip as he tried meeting Jacob's thrust by impelling himself to the base of his cock.

Jake felt his insides rumbling, pulsating, and feeling himself lose control as one pleasuring convulsion after another toppled over him. He was drowning. He was drowning in a pool of needs, wants, desires, of lusts, and he couldn't seem to find his way out. A guttural growl festered behind his sternum as he fought for control over the need that persistently nagged to consume him.

"Scream - my name!" Jake ordered, fighting back the growl that fought to liberate from his chest. Paul was impaling himself with precision to Jake's thrusts. He screamed, shouted, and moaned contented obscenities with each thrash against his prostate, emanating his name in a sharp wail.

Jake shut his eyes tight, his hips rolling on their own accord. "Harder!" Paul moaned breathless and Jacob strained his eyes to peel open slightly, Paul appearing as a blur before him. He tried retrieving some control over himself. He managed to grasp meager pieces of his self-control, his hips taken from automatic as he controlled the potency and agility of his thrusts, and he complied with Paul's demand, rocking his hips back and snapping them forward with destructive force.

Paul hissed before emitting a pleasured moan. Jacob gave three more puissant thrusts against his battered prostate, each more strenuous than the last with Paul crying out in ecstasy. "Jake! _Fuuck_!" He cursed, hissing as his arms gave out under him, Jacob efficaciously pounding into him, his head falling into the sand, his ass presented wholly in the air as Jacob ravished it. Jacob released his shoulders, motioning his hands to clutch onto his hips.

The new positioning seemed to accordingly suit Jacob's needs to go deeper into his entrance, making him swallow his cock completely. Jacob stepped closer to him, practically mounting him with the way he hovered over his ass. Paul bowed his head under his chest, his forehead smoldered against the sand, allowing him to freely vocalize his pleasure.

After a moment, Jacob had lost himself. He couldn't withhold the lust bubbling inside him, and he allowed it to take over. He felt his lust double over, much like he smelt Paul's had done a few hours ago. He gnashed his teeth, the whites of his eyes beading pitch-black.

Paul smelt that incomprehensible lust again, but this time it wasn't him, it was Jacob, the aroma practically caressing his senses. He felt Jacob slamming into him more bashfully, faster, hearing him elicit subtle growls and snarls to commandeer for the hearty and breathy moans he no longer could omit from his orifice. Paul moaned louder, Jacob's lengthy cock disappearing inside him with each push, pulling back out fully just to ram back in, thoroughly damaging and abusing his surely sore prostate, but it felt miraculous, magical.

Paul began to stroke his pipe faster, desperate to feel his orgasm. "Fuck Jake yeah… I'm…clo -" Jacob growled at him, knowing that he wanted to come. Well that was too damn bad because he wasn't ready yet.

Jacob slowed his pace, almost stopping completely as he pushed the rest of Paul's body into the dirt, laying him flat against the sand, Jacob's cock buried deep within his interior. Paul's hand that he used to jerk himself off with was caught under his own body, stuck from the pressure of Jacob's enormous body atop him.

Jacob elicited an ominous snarl. This position wasn't comfortable, he couldn't go deep, he couldn't be rough, or fast, his pace was average, and it was unacceptable, unsatisfying. He looked around for the briefest of moments, his eyes grazing over the long piece of driftwood that was the log, and a sudden thought came to mind. He grinned mischievously, and snarled an approval to the idea.

Paul lost the fullness of Jacob's cock, and he groaned, displeased. He heard Jake shuffling to his feet and released a faint growl. He felt himself being dragged through the sand at rapid speed. He didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that he was in the dirt one second and in the next he was hunched over the long wooden rod.

Jacob pushed him hard against the forgotten piece of nature, shoving his entire lower body into it, his painful erection rubbing against the splintering texture, preventing him from reaching his climax. Jacob curled his nails into his sides like handles and began to take control of the heat emancipating between them and snapped his hips forward, burying his cock inside him, relishing in the familiar sensation of wholeness and utter fulfillment.

The angle was perfect. Paul's torso was hunched over the log, his arms out in front of him, clawing into the bark of wooden rod when Jake began to become bashful again, slamming and pounding with eerie belligerence. Jacob - to his own satisfaction - was pleased with the profound standpoint. He was situated on both of his knees, gripping Paul's hips, a simple position but needless to say, a great one.

He could stroke himself deeper, pound harder and ignite urgency in his thrusts at his command - or his lust's command - opposed to the accommodation in prior, which allowed him little access to any gratification whatsoever.

He brought his hips back and thrust them forward; indulging in the ruffling moans his received from the one below him. He can tell that Paul is enthralled with how he gestures him to impaling deeper into him, withering under the pleasure of each thrust, shudders rolling through his body. Jacob bucked his hips into him again; gracing his ears was a bliss-filled groaning that pierced through the air.

As sufficient as the position was, it wasn't enough. He wanted to see his face as he drove into him, forcing euphonious groans to hail against his tongue before trailing from the edge of his lips and reaching his ears. The seduction was almost unbearable. He needed more, he needed to see his face and bask in its golden glory.

Jacob acted impulsive, again tearing himself from Paul's aperture, hissing when the chilling wind of the sea blew passed, kissing his fervid erection. He lifted Paul up, and turned them so that he was now the one against the log, and he stretched out onto his back, signaling Paul to climb atop him.

Paul without a hint of reluctance found his place atop Jacob's cock, trembling with anticipation to ravish in the fulfillment of it being inside him. His entrance loomed over the taut muscle as he cautiously lowered himself onto him. Without as much as a wince, his entrance swallowed his entire cock at once, and Jacob groaned once the heat returned to him. He felt Jacob's hips buck into him immediately after his cock was fully sheathed inside him.

"Ahh!" Paul moaned excitedly. He missed his prostate, but the feeling of having Jake deep inside him was always exciting. Feeling his cock rub against the walls of his entrance, sliding in and out as he bounced against it is what was so thrilling and lively.

Jake groaned again closing his eyes for a brief moment to allow the rush to roll over him before staring intently into Paul's eyes. He goaded him to move faster on his cock, to squeeze his hole tighter around it as he pushed himself up into him, seeking the beguiling moans and golden, withering with pleasure expressions he craved. He groaned feral, suddenly having an intense urge to stake his claim, to leave his mark over his body so everyone may see whom he belonged too.

His eyes wondered over Paul's frame, tearing the intensity of his stare away from his eyes, trailing his gaze lower, more speculatively, searching for the most noticeable spot on his body to leave his claim. He could've placed it anywhere, wanting nothing more than to taste every bit of that glistening, golden brown skin, but had to be where _everyone_ could see it. His eyes glimpsed over his neck. That's where he'd leave it.

Jacob lifted his arms, using one hand to hold onto Paul's waist as he now rode his cock rougher, wilder. He used his other hand to wipe away the sand on his forehead before slyly snaking it around the back of his neck and yanking him down onto his lips. He heard Paul wince from the sudden impact and noted that he stopped riding his member as he was hunched over in an odd angle, and Jacob snarled at his discontinuance. He lifted his legs up behind him, his knees in the air, and he thrust into him.

Paul moaned wearily. He bit down on Jacob's collarbone when the strength of his thrusts increased, causing the boy to wince slightly. He was leaning forward, heaving his breath in Jake's ear as his teeth clutched deeper into his collarbone.

Jake was unconcerned with his assumingly penetrated skin. Paul's neck was presented to him as the boy's head was crooked to the side, his teeth sinking deeper into his flesh. Jacob stretched his neck forward, slowing his thrusts until they stilled completely. His used his pelvis and his member, which was still inside Paul the press the boy up closer to him so he could clasp his teeth around his neck.

It didn't go well. Paul's neck was too far from his reach to bite into, allowing him to only swipe the tip of his tongue over his pulse and receive a small shudder in response. Frustrated, Jacob growled and bucked up; pounding into him a few times before he abruptly tossed him onto the ground.

Paul wasn't even given the opportunity to remove himself from Jake's cock before he found himself flat on his stomach and on the ground. He turned his head to the side as he tried lifting himself up, but in the next instant an unexpected weight fell atop him, forcing him back in the dirt.

Jacob didn't care how unsatisfying the position was as he pressed the palms of his hands against the back of Paul's hands into the sand, preventing him to moving away as torso was pressed stagnantly against his back. Hovering over him, he took the briefest moment to decide Paul's entrance and shoved himself in without a second glance. Paul moaned simultaneously with the sudden intrusion.

"Jake," Paul groaned. Jake's hips were rocking in an almost mechanical manner, his round ass rising into the air before slamming his cock against Paul's prostate. Jacob pounding in a brisk pace, but he raised his hips high enough to strengthen the impact with each thrust he delivered.

At the moment, pounding Paul deep into the ground wasn't his priority. His prime priority was to stake his claim, and in their current position it was allowed far easier to do. Jacob lowered his head to the side of his neck, and clasped his teeth around the salty flesh. He sucked on the skin; forcing withered moans to escape passed Paul's lips as his hips never faltered in their own ministrations to pound relentless into his ass, and each thrust more potent than the last.

Jacob flickered his tongue along the crook of his neck before reclaiming his original place, suckling harder before perching his teeth against the sensitive skin. He pulled away from his neck with reluctance, pleased to see the red and black mark he'd left, indication as such as he purred softly into his ear. But even then, he wasn't quite satisfied and he clutched his teeth around the area of darkened skin again, flitting his tongue before gritting the skin between his teeth.

He gnashed his teeth against his flesh, receiving an unwelcoming hiss from Paul when his teeth sunk deeper into his skin, drawing a thin trail of blood, but he ignored it and penetrated deeper, clenched his teeth harder around the spot. He stopped himself from sinking his teeth any further, and began sucking at the abused point of penetration, lapping away the blood that rolled over it.

He wasn't certain if all the blood was gone, and he really could've cared less if it was or wasnt as he moved on to a new place on his neck to lay his claim. "Ahhh Jaack, fuuck mee!" Paul groaned, Jacob having plundered his cock against his prostate four consecutive times with each shuddering rush more chilling than the last.

"Ahh Jake…" Paul groaned. "I g-gotta cum…S-shit, it hurts." He practically was begging him for his release. His member was leaking more than what was considered precum, the contents smearing into the sand underneath him.

Jake never stopped pounding into him, too enrapture with staking his claim over naked skin. "Fuck, Jake _please_!" Paul growled pleadingly, knowing very well that that was what Jacob wanted to hear and what he needed to do to get off. His release was literally sending small tremors of pain through his cock.

Jacob purred to himself once he noted Paul's begging, and then he bit down harder against the tender space of his pulse. It was entrancing to hear the hiss pass Paul's lips, and know that the moan after was completely his doings, and he sank his canine teeth deeper into his beating pulse.

"Jake _please_!...Fuckin' shit!" Jacob ignored him. Paul soon began stringing a slur of obscenities behind his moans, clenching his teeth as he did so, growling. Jacob only grinned, Paul turning his head the opposite way, disclosing new territory for him to claim.

After five minutes of incessant pounding, and of Paul's storm of raging obscenities, he'd given up begging, only to receive a threatening growl from Jacob. Paul glared, "Fuck…you." He growled. Jacob grinned, and abruptly he rolled over onto his back, flipping Paul over with him, his member never leaving the crevices of his entrance.

Jacob now lied on his back, Paul's back pressing against his chest and stomach. He bucked his hips upward, impaling himself inside him. He noted that Paul must've liked this position with the way his head was thrown back against his shoulder, his mouth open as he permeated strangled, yet delectable moans. Jacob wrapped his arms around his waist.

Paul's neck was once again presented to him in a ravishing fashion, and he, without reluctance, took this opportunity to indeed ravish his russet skin, trapping the tenderness of his recent marks and bruises between his teeth, piercing through it.

Paul just allowed his arms to lie loosely on either side of him, his hands digging into the sand, palming it as his body was warped in pain and premium pleasure. He felt Jacob's legs pulling up, and he followed the action with his own, until they both had the soles of their feet meshed into the clumps of sand. Jacob must've loved it, because his hips picked up a brisk pace, opposed to relentlessly thrusting.

Jacob growled around the pulse of Paul's neck, telling him to work himself. When Jacob finally noticed that Paul was too wrapped within the delightfully fulfilling sensation to notice his attempts at helping him with his release, he took matters into his own hands, literally. He used one of his hands to slither down his navel and palm his cock, the member standing stiffly and tall in the cool air. His erection was like fire in his hands, far more fervid than before, but he continued to stroke him anyway.

Jacob felt himself nearly reaching his climax as his brisk pace quickened a little more. He pounded harder when he felt his release closing in, his thrusts becoming animalistic, truly feral. His puncture markings in Paul's neck were drawing more blood than before as his clasped his teeth tighter around the tender flesh, nearly suffocating his love. He didn't. He massaged Paul's cock against his hand, the anticipation wailing inside became overwhelming, and he began stroking Paul's taut muscle in mild precision with his wild and unpredictable thrusts.

Paul could feel himself reaching new heights. All the different sensations were making his body burn immensely, to a forbidden and unknown temperature, where the heat was avid and was becoming exceptionally _too_ hot, even for himself to grow accustom to. The pleasure of having Jake inside him, his thrusts finally uncensored, ramming uncontrollably against his prostate without a steady tempo of just fast and hard. The tempo was unorthodox, unpredictable, uncalculated, and feral. The pleasure was passionately rough, especially with Jacob sinking his teeth into his throat to the point where the feeling was numbed with ecstasy. Then finally, the unscrupulous ministrations he bestowed around his member was breath-taking, it was literally breath-taking.

Paul's gasped, his breathing caught in his chest, and suddenly he constricted his entrance around Jake's cock a surge of divine ecstasy washing over him, rolling over every fiber in his body, making him shudder, shiver, moan and wince all at once. His vision was a blur as he tried to look down at himself. He discerned his cum rolling over Jacob's hand that had finally stopped pumping him, and he saw most of it resting on his own navel. The rest had landed atop the sand. He arched his back, feeling tingles run up and down his spine from his orgasm.

Jacob had finally stopped pumping his member when he felt Paul shuddering against his cock, his entrance constricting tightly around the head and he winced. He slammed in again, Paul's entrance still tight around him. He felt his orgasm on edge, and he knew it would only take a few more thrusts forward and he'd be able to relish in the beatitude of his climax, experiencing the unanimous and primitive perception of divine pleasure cascade over him.

He wouldn't falter from his thrusts, and Paul was seemingly unwavering of the tightness of his aperture, forcing Jacob to climax faster than expected. His release was at the head of his cock, and with no restraint to hold it back anymore, he released himself within him. His teeth sunk so deep and clenched so hard around Paul's neck that he could've ripped his head off if he wanted to, and this caused Paul to groan painfully. Jacob's grip around Paul's now softened cock tightened, and this time, said latter hissed violently, his cock sore and tender from being shoved against the bark of the log and from being stroked so fast and hard to keep up with Jacob's unforeseeable poundings. And the arm wrapped around Paul's waist tensed and tightened as well, capable of snapping him in half.

Once Jacob rode out his orgasm he released everything of Paul he held hostage and groaned both delightedly and tiresome against his neck. His breathing was ragged, his huge chest heaving out of rhythm to everything. His nostrils flared, expanding as he animated his every breath. His eyes receded back into their honey brown color, soft and calming.

After a couple of minutes the effect of their orgasms finally began to ebb, allowing them to compose themselves, and with a little more intended effort, Paul rolled from atop Jacob's chest, causing them both to wince when his cock was extracted by the action. Paul lied on his stomach, Jacob on his back as they faced one another, still breathing quite heavily, but they managed to speak through it.

"So?" Jacob breathed out.

"I think…I was…a bit rougher, than you." Paul replied, and Jacob furrowed his brows. Paul closed his eyes and sighed. "Tough luck." Jacob couldn't help himself and laughed softly, grinning, causing Paul to open his eyes to the sound enchanting his ears.

"Whatever." Jacob said, his grin falling into a smile, and he sighed contentedly. "Maybe next time then, eh?" He suggested, his breathing leveled far better than before. Paul only stared at him for a long while before a grin spread across his face. He honestly wouldn't mind, it was far more pleasurable and exciting than he thought it'd be.

He answered, "Maybe," and closed his eyes again, yawning. Jacob willed himself to move in closer to him and pull him up to rest his head onto his broad chest.

Paul could hear his heartbeat hammering into his ears, the rate increased ten times faster than a normal heartbeat. He must've really been pumping some adrenaline through his veins, Paul thought, and he smiled at the thought. '_I think it was worth it_.' He thought.

"Paul," Jacob said, taking him from his thoughts. "We should really go wash this off." He looked down at his hand, noted Paul's cum rolling over and between his fingers.

"Do you really want to get up?" Paul asked. Jacob made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded along the lines of 'uh-uhn'. "Then don't…not right now at least. Sleep." Paul suggested, making Jacob laugh again.

"Not this time." Jake replied and kissed his temple before stretching up onto his feet. He held his hand out to Paul when he was standing at his normal height, and Paul groaned at the fact that he'd have to get up, but he did. "Should I carry you?" He asked once he noticed Paul's slight stumble and limp.

Paul scoffed. "Ha. You're barely keeping yourself up." That was true, Jake determined. "I got it." He said as they trudged across the sand and into the forest. Neither had the strength to phase, so they settled in with the silent walk back. They both occasionally stole glance from one another every so often, and when one got caught they'd smile, that being the only form of communication between them, other than that, they chose to tune into the nights wildlife as they trotted back to Jacob's bed, and shower.

* * *

Jacob yawned as he stretched over his bed to pull the curtains back.

The morning was bright, bright enough at least, but chilling. The night before they showered, separately, fear of never leaving the bathroom lingered between them far longer than it needed to, and then they climbed into bed and cuddled, both asleep with only a brief look into the others eyes, then content and subtle darkness clouded their visions, and minds.

Paul was still asleep, cradled in the position Jacob had left him in. It was cute; Jacob thought as he looked down at him and smiled. Jake padded over to the bathroom, washed his face, and brushed his teeth before returning back to his room and noticing an awakened Paul sitting up in his bed.

"You're up already?" Jake asked, somewhat bemused. "I thought you'd want to sleep in." He shrugged before heading over to his dresser drawer and pulling it open.

"You weren't next to me," Paul replied sleepily, yawning as he stretched his limbs. "I could feel that you left." He finished once he was done stretching and yawning. Jacob smiled as he continued to rummage through his drawer. "Hey Jake," he called, receiving a soft 'hm' as a reply. "Where's Billy, I haven't seen him lately?"

Jacob shrugged. "He's at Mrs. Clearwater's place. He's been there ever since I was bedridden," he missed the slight cringe Paul gave at the thought. "Said he could take me being in so much pain," Jake turned around and smiled at him. "Plus you were there with me all day everyday, so I guess there was really no need for him to stick around if you couldn't handle it." He turned back to the dresser, searching through the drawer. "But I understand why he had to go." He said, his tone tacked with a slight sadness.

Paul lowered his head to his lap, thoughtfully, but then looked up when h heard Jake shuffling stuff around in his drawer. "What are you looking for?" Paul inquired.

"A picture." Jake replied back. Paul seemingly noted that he was victorious in his search when he closed the drawer, and turned around with a grin upon his face as he looked down at the picture in his hands. "It's funny." He said and ambled over beside Paul.

"Picture of what?" Paul asked bewildered, and he took the photograph when Jake offered it to him. One glance at the picture had him grinning from ear to ear, his sleepiness dissolved and thoughts of Jacob bedridden gone. He chuckled lightly. "Is this the picture I forced you to take with me before I left for boot camp?" Paul grinned, already knowing the answer.

Jacob nodded a smile upon his face. "Yeah, and now I see why you did." He leaned over to look at the picture again, noting that every time he looked at it he can't seem to help the smile that spreads across his face and the small laugh that he laughs to himself.

In the picture Jacob was scowling, quite menacingly, his arms folded across his chest, looking away from the camera and away from Paul who was on his left. He knew it was childish but ten minutes before Emily offered to take the picture Paul had pissed him off, and he wasn't exactly 'photo-ready' afterwards. Paul had forced Jacob to take the picture, telling Sam that he wanted to remember everyone and complained when Jake refused to stand next to him. Sam told, or more so - to Jacob's sheer anguish - ordered him to take the picture, and he did, but it was obviously clear that he wasn't happy about it.

Paul on the other hand had his arm slung over Jake's shoulder, grinning from ear to ear as he stared into the camera. Part of him was happy that he was taking the picture with Jake, the other half sadistically excited that he had managed to _force_ him to do it. It was a win-win for him, and he made sure it showed prominently in the picture, and it indeed did.

"Thought you were going to burn this?" Paul grinned, and tore his eyes away from the memory to stare at Jake. Jacob leaned back and shrugged.

"I know, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." Jacob answered nonchalant, and abruptly he grinned. "Every time I see that picture of you I laugh, and it was a pretty good memory…even though I don't even remember what I was mad about." He said and looked down at Paul for an answer.

Paul shook his head. "I don't know either. Around that time I was just pissing you off just because, no real reason to, just for fun I guess. Yeah, I loved you then, but it was funny to make you mad because your face would turn like, beet red and you'd look like the devils spawn." He laughed, earning a soft snort from Jacob.

"Whatever." He said and snatched the picture from him. "The point of me showing you that," he began, "Was to let you know that we've had a lot more memories than just the one from the picture in the necklace." He pointed out and took a seat on the edge of his bed. "It would take us forever to reminisce about all the times we shared together."

Paul chuckled. "Yeah it would." He smiled, and so was Jacob. Silence was between them for a few moments until Paul broke it. "You know Jake," Paul began, looking down at his lap before his eyes flitted back up to meet Jacob's gaze. "You haven't said you loved me yet…I'm still waiting to know how it feels to actually hear you say it, and mean it." Jacob grinned.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Paul nodded, and Jake's grin grew. He crawled up onto the bed further, leaving the picture on the edge of the bed and pushed Paul back, forcing him to lie on his back. "How about I just show you instead, eh?" Paul smirked.

"I think you've shown me enough. How about -" but of course, before he could finish Jacob smashed their lips together, not really seeking for anything, only goading the suspense. He's a sadist now, what do you expect?

He broke away from him, and they stared at each other. They traced over the other's features before their eyes rested upon the identical honey-dew color of the other's eyes, and before Paul could motion to do anything, Jacob again claimed his lips. This time he sought out the passion from before, and like a fiend for crack, he always got it. The compassion was sublime, effortless. It was right, it was perfect, and together they were perfect.

Again Jacob pulled away, and looked down into Paul's eyes endearingly. "I…love…you, Paul." He drawled softly, mustering as much passion as he could behind each word, and he smiled when he noted Paul sighing.

He could've just melted away, dissolved into the mattress. It was perfect. The words were perfect on his lips, as though they were made for him to say and created for his own ears to hear. His heart felt like it would explode, and no guilt ate at his conscious or told him that he didn't deserve the rush of emotions that were flowing through him now. He was free, free of guilt, the pain, and the sadness, all replaced by a stronger power of nature, because only assuring destiny can make one feel so complete and full and with those words alone, Jacob had assured his destiny. He was created to love and to cherish him, for _all_ of eternity, and not once would he miss a chance to do it. Afflatus.

Paul's had an option to make since the beginning: either open the closed door, or crawl out the open window. He was sure as hell happy that he got that door open, because who the hell _knew_ what lied beyond that window? It was utter joy that filled him, his soul reaching up to clutch his heart, no, it wasn't his soul, but it was Jacob's. He opened his eyes, not knowing when he had closed them, and realized the boy pulling away from his lips a third time. Then he looked into his eyes, Jacob's face scrunched.

"Paul," Jacob wiped at his cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

Crying? He hadn't even noticed. Whatever, it felt good. It cleansed his soul, it really did. He just shook his head and smile up at him. "I'm happy." He answered with a slight laugh before he wiped at the tears that fell, but they kept coming, so he left them. After ten years, it was all finally coming out, and he was happy that after so long that he was now crying happy tears. Yup, they were most definitely happy tear. He was content. His heart was beaming with joy actually.

"Oh." Jacob smiled.

"Say it again." Paul said softly, making Jacob smile wider.

"I love you, Paul Black." He repeated, just as sincere as the last time.

Paul felt his heart fluttering in his chest. '_That pretty much confirms it. He is my unspoken imprint. He is the center of my existence, my world and my universe. He is my opened door._' Paul thought.

Jacob laughed softly, a light flush across his cheeks. "Well you're more like my open window." He said, and Paul furrowed his brows. How'd he know - "You said it out loud." Jacob supplied once he noted his bewildered expression, then Paul relaxed into the mattress before chuckled softly to himself.

"I hadn't noticed." He said. "But you are. You're my open door." Paul only stared at him, sincerely content with just staring, because in that moment, what was more perfect than knowing you found the person you were _destined_ to live your life with, _without_ imprinting.

"Well my motto is: When one door closes, a window opens." Jacob stated, and leaned in closer to his lips, nearly pressing his own against his, and he smiled. "Bella is the closed door, and you are the open window." He elaborated. "I just never really noticed you were there until now." Paul really didn't know rather he should be insulted or take it as a compliment - the hell with it, he was his now so what did it matter?

"Well," Paul began his breath warm across Jake's lips. "My motto is: When the door doesn't want to open, you rip that motherfucker open, and be sure to break every window before walking through the doorway." Jacob laughed, a lot less gracefully than he intended, which made Paul grin.

"That's a long motto." Jake informed his smile from his laughter still in place. Paul shrugged softly.

"Yeah well," he looked at him. "You were the door, and let me be the one to tell you, you were _not_ an easy way out," again he shrugged his shoulders lightly. "But the heart knows what the heart wants, so there is really no arguing with it, right?" Jacob gave the cutest of smiles just then.

"I guess not." He answered, and almost immediately Paul's face lit up and he laughed.

"You know what I just thought about?" He asked, and Jacob lifted both of his brows, silently indicating for him to continue because he obviously didn't know. Paul chuckled to himself before continuing on. "In our native language, we should call you, One Who Is the Stubborn Door." Jacob huffed and rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"And you'd be what, Wide Open?" Paul's face deflated before it quickly lit up again as he laughed heartedly.

"Okay well, that just sounds like I'm one step away from being a prostitute." Paul said, and grinned up at his sole reason for existence. Jacob's smile just grew bigger and he shook his head.

"Shut up, Paul." He said, genuine happiness trailing every word and aspect of his tone. Paul laughed again.

"I love you too, Jake," and the gape was closed, their lips dancing over the others, their hearts fluttering with contented joy. I mean really, what could be more perfect than this?

* * *

**Well, that's the end folks. ^_^ I enjoyed writing and I hope you enjoyed reading. If you liked this, then you should give my other story a try - once I write it that is - it's a Jakeward story (Jake is bottom) but it's a lot more intense than this was, and it will have **_**two**_** sequels. I've already gotten it planned out.**

**And before I forget, I want to thank those who helped me find the information I needed to know about the Volturi for my next fic, and I want to thank all those who reviewed and who took the time out to just read. It is really appreciated, and I am entirely grateful. Thank you so much! ^_^**

**Well, until next time, see ya, (and yes, could you please leave a review too? thanks a bunch) love ya, and take care sweets! ;D**


End file.
